Angel of Irony
by lovelyimperfections
Summary: She's the most beautiful woman in the world. But not even Edward Cullen can save her from the torments of her ugly past.
1. Chapter 1

**zChapter 1**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

"Did we lose him?" I asked, leaning into my assistant's, Ella, ear. She turned her head around to look behind us.

"Yeah I think so." I sighed in relief. We had just seen my ex-boyfriend. We were not on best terms and the last thing I wanted to do was strike up a conversion. Not only would it hurt me, but it would also be terribly awkward. A drop of rain splattered on my cheek and traveled down my face. I lifted my head to the sky and saw angry gray clouds covering New York's sky. After another few drops fell the ground, I lifted my umbrella and linked arms with Ella so we would be shielded from the storm.

"So how's your brother?" I asked over the rain. Ella sighed and tugged on her blonde bangs, something she only did when she was distressed.

"Being an idiot like always. I told you about his girlfriend, right?" she asked. I shook my head, not recalling that he even had a girlfriend. "Oh, well he's been going out with this girl for a few weeks. I don't really like her; she's always giving me dirty looks for some reason. But I guess I'm going to have to get used to it because he got her pregnant!" she exclaimed. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Ella to stumble back.

"You're kidding." I asked, astonished. Her brother was in medical school but has been getting into trouble lately. Since I was very familiar with troubled siblings, Ella confined in me when it came to him.

"Oh, I wish! Our parent's are going to freak out! He has lost his job, is almost failing out of school, and is supposed to support a baby now! Our parent's are well-to-do, but my god, he needs to support himself and stop leaning on them. Especially now that he's going to have a baby!"

"Well at least you're going to be an aunt." I offered feebly. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess." We walked around a corner and came up to a little boutique.

"Is this it?" I asked Ella. She pulled out the black berry from her pocket and glanced at the screen and back to the store.

"Yep, this is it." I pushed open the door held it open for Ella. When she was safely inside and out of the rain, I let the door close behind me. We pulled off our light coats and hung them on the coat rack. After shaking as much water as I could off the umbrella, I propped it against the wall so I wouldn't have to worry about carrying it around. I turned around and looked over the store. All the walls were pink with black stripes on one wall and black polka dots on another. There were racks filled with jeans, shirts, cocktail dresses, long elegant dresses, and, my personal favorite, shoes. I flitted over to the rack with the elegant dresses and ran my hand along the smooth silk.

"Hello Miss. You must be Bella." I turned away from the racks to see a woman with red curly hair clipped behind her head walking toward me.

"That's me." I said smiling, reaching my hand out for her to shake. She eagerly took it with a smile appearing on her face. "And this is my assistant, Ella." I introduced. Ella came over from the rack of jeans she was looking at to shake the woman's hand. The lady didn't seem as excited to see Ella. I distasted people that judged people on rank. Just because Ella wasn't a model, didn't mean she deserved to be treated any less then I was.

"Hello ladies, I'm Ann." She told us. "Sylvia told me you were coming in to get your outfit fitted for tomorrow morning." I nodded. "Let me just go and get it." She disappeared into the back room. Tomorrow morning all the Victoria Secret models were going to be on Good Morning America and we are supposed to get outfits fitted for it. Usually when all of us get together we wear relatively the same thing. Meaning someone else picks out the outfit and then pokes us with needles to make it tighter.

"Ella," I turned around to look at her, "go pick out some things you like." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"This stuff is crazy expensive Bella. There's no way I can afford it."

"My treat." I said smiling.

"No way Bella. You're not spending that much money on me."

"Don't worry about it. You need a fabulous dress for Leo's party tomorrow anyway." Ella froze and stared at me with wide eyes.

"I-I wasn't invited to his party though."

"You can come as my guest." I said shrugging. Ella opened her mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop her. "You're going and I'm buying you a dress, so start looking." Before she could protest, Ann came out of the back room and walked over to me with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"This is what Sylvia approved of. You're all wearing these jackets," she said holding up a gold, leather jacket with pink stitching on the back reading 'VIP Angel', "but other than that, you have a lot of choices." I looked down at the pile and saw a clump of white shirts and denim jeans.

_If a lot of choices meant different styles white shirts._

After I picked out the style of shirt, jeans, and gold boots, Ella and I were back outside on the rainy New York street. Ella ended up getting a short black dress that looked absolutely stunning on her. She even let me convince her to get new black heels. When we reached my apartment lobby, Ella gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. Not before reminding me of the meeting I had at four in the morning tomorrow with Sylvia and the rest of the Angels. I groaned at the thought of waking up at three. I don't understand why we had to have it right _before _we left for the interview! Couldn't we just have a meeting tonight instead?

I walked up to the front desk and leaned down so my chin was resting on the counter.

"Hey Mrs. Susan." I greeted the woman who worked the front desk during the day. She turned around from where she was filling out paper work and looked over at me.

"Afternoon Miss Bella." She greeted me in her accent. Her mouth broke out into a smile to deepen the wrinkles around her face. Mrs. Susan was in her sixties and was one of the sweetest people to ever walk the planet. "I have mail right here." She reached below the desk and handed me my mail.

"Thank you so much." I gave her a small smile walked away from the desk.

"My pleasure Miss Bella."

"Bella!" A girly voice called. I looked around to find the source of the voice and was taken aback when I felt someone jump on my back. Small hands covered my eyes followed by a giggle.

"Guess who!" The girl squealed. By this time I knew exactly who it was.

"I'm going to have to say it's Claire." The little girl jumped off my back and came around in front of me. Claire was six years old. She had dark skin with dark brown eyes, just like her father, Quil. She wrapped her arms around my legs and smiled up at me.

"I love you Bella!"

"I love you too." I giggled, smoothing out her hair. "Now where's your daddy?" I asked concerned.

"Upstairs, I came down here to get a coke from the machine." She held up the ice cold coco cola for proof.

"Does your dad know you're here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in a 'don't you lie to me' kind of way. I've known Claire since she was three years old, long enough to know she likes to sneak away without telling anyone. She dropped her head to hide the blush that was rising on her cheeks. I knew what that blush meant, she didn't. "Come on Claire," I grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the coke and brought her to the elevator, "let's bring you back home. We don't want anyone taking your cute little self." She giggled at the compliment just as the elevator doors opened.

"Can I push the button?" Claire thrilled.

"Of course." She pressed her floor number, eight, and ran to the opposite side of the glass elevator so she could see out to New York City. "That's my favorite building." She said matter-of-factly, pointing to the Empire State Building, which shot up into the clouds.

"Mine too." I agreed. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a hallway with a very worried looking Quil.

"Claire! There you are." He blew out a sigh of relief and grabbed her into a hug. "You need to stop scaring my like that Claire!" He looked up at me.

"Thanks Bella. Where was she?"

"She was in the lobby getting a soda." I nodded over to the coke in her hand. He rolled his eyes.

"See you later." I wiggled my fingers goodbye before the elevator doors shut. Reaching into my Hermes, I got out my keys and put the correct one into the key hole that said P. When the elevator got to the twentieth floor, the doors opened up and I was able to take out my key. I walked into my den and discarded my coat, heels, and purse on the hardwood floor. On my way to my bedroom, I got an apple from the fridge and took a big bite of it. I moaned from how good it was and walked the rest of the way to my room. Jumping onto my bed, I let myself sink into the comfort and relax my muscles.

I finished my apple and walked into the bathroom. Looking around. The only way I could describe my bathroom is _huge. _There is a walk in shower with about twenty shower heads, a tub the size of a swimming pool, two sinks set atop white marble to match the marble on the floor, and finally, my closet. My closet is bigger than the boutique we went to today and filled with this season's top designer clothes, all fitted for my body exactly.

I walked into the shower and turned the water on one of the heads, then hastily ran out of it so I could let it warm up and not get soaked in the process. I stripped out of the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing, leaving me in just my bra and panties. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and stood straight up. Before I knew it, my mind wandered to the memory of how I became a model.

_Flashback_

_Alice, my best friend, was dragging me to work with her during fashion week two years ago. She was just starting her career as a make-up artist/fashion designer and had been begging me to come watch her for weeks. Today, she was putting on the faces o f Victoria Secret models. Two years ago, when I was fifteen, this sort of thing would have been right up my alley. At that time I loved dressing up, doing make up, being girly. But things changed when _he _came into our lives. Everything did. Now, my wardrobe consisted of gray t-shirts, black hoodies, and black skinny jeans._

_For most of the day I sat in a chair listening to my iPod mini with my hood up and head down. Occasionally I would look up to watch Alice's perfect brush strokes and compliment her on them. She would smile and continue working on the model. I was currently scrolling through my playlist to find a new song to listen to when I heard a blood-curling scream. Startled, I jerked the ear bugs from my ear and whipped my head around to see who was screaming, by this time the elastic band holding my hair back had fell. It was a fashion designer that screamed, she was standing over a purple-looking model. She was yelling for someone who knew CPR and no one was stepping forward. _

_I ran over to the model and knelt beside her. Without even thinking about how awkward it was giving mouth to mouth with a girl, I performed CPR. I couldn't explain the relief I felt when I felt short breaths coming through her mouth and seeing her chest rise and fall. It was short lived, though, when I saw her start to shiver violently. Being an underwear model, she didn't have much on. I took off my hoodies and wrapped it tightly around her while someone went off to find blankets and a doctor, leaving me only in a tank top._

_Ten minutes later, she was shipped off to the hospital and a very worried Sylvia appeared back stage. She started grabbing people's arms and whispering in their ears. They all replied and pointed at me. Sylvia walked over to me and stuck out her hand._

"_I'm Sylvia, head designer and manager of Victoria Secret." She stuck out her hand for me to shake and grasped my hand firmly. "Thank you for saving Lela's life."_

"_Of course." I said nodding. She smiled and walked a few feet away from me to an intern. I stood in place awkwardly, not knowing where I should go. Alice had left somewhere during all the commotion and I had no clue where it was. _

"_What do you mean there's no more models!" I heard Sylvia explode._

"_We're already using all our backups and we're still short three!" The intern replied and started naming off the reason they needed so many backups in the first place. _

"_This is going to be impossible! There is no way we can change the girls fast enough to sustain the show. I need another model! Get. Me. Another. Model!" She whirled around and stomped toward me. She glanced at me quickly before walking toward one of the designers. Not a second later, I saw her back tracking and coming back in front of me._

_She slowly looked me up and down, staring at my face for awhile, then traveling to my breast, making me uncomfortable, and finally to my legs. _

"_Maggie!" She barked. The intern she was talking to before all but dropped what she was doing and sprinted over to her side._

"_Yes Mrs. Turner." _

"_Get me heels. Four and three inches." I looked at her funny while Maggie scurried off to find the heels, coming back two minutes later. "Put these on." Sylvia commanded, handing me the four inch heels. Normally I didn't take orders from anyone. But Sylvia scared me, so I hastily slipped on the shoes. _

"_Now what?" I asked stupidly._

"_Walk!" I jumped a few feet from the volume of her voice and started walking in the heels. Thankfully my mother made me wear heels two years straight when I was thirteen and fourteen. Even though I haven't worn them for two years, it was like riding a bike; you never forget how to walk in heels._

"_Like a model!" Sylvia screamed. "Walk like a model!" I straightened my posture and put one foot in front of the other like I have seen other models do before. When I twirled around to face Sylvia, her, and three other models were staring at me with their jaw slacked. _

"_Umm, hi?" _

"_Take off your clothes." Sylvia instructed. Time stopped as memories flooded my mind and threatened to push out tears. The very thoughts of The Incident that have haunted me for the past two years were now making their way to my attention. A whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it and my legs started shaking. I willed it to stop though. I couldn't cry over this. I couldn't, I wouldn't. And if Sylvia is letting me be in an underwear fashion show right now like I think she is, then it's the perfect opportunity to rebel and prove to myself that he didn't kill me on the inside. Although he absolutely did, I wouldn't allow it anymore. _

"_Excuse me!" Sylvia said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Is there a problem." _

"_uh- er- no… I'm sorry." To say it wasn't awkward stripping down to my underwear and bra in front perfect models was a lie. When all my clothes were discarded, Sylvia once again looked me up and down. I felt so utterly self conscious at that moment. I knew I shouldn't have to worry about anything really. My body was fine. I had started running after The Incident so my legs were nice and strong, and I had a naturally flat stomach and large boobs, everything an underwear model needs. I felt my face on the other hand, wan not so perfect for the job of the model. It wasn't ugly, yet not pretty either. _

"_How old are you?" Sylvia asked._

"_Seventeen."_

"_Fantastic, you're legal. Maggie!" Sylvia called to the intern again. She rushed to her side. "Get this girl a full wax, hair and make-up, a spray tan, and a seamstress to fit some of the clothes. The intern ran off and Sylvia turned to me. _

"_You have three hours to become an Angel. You already have perfected the 'model stride'. Just start walking when the person directs you to and as soon as you get behind the curtains, strip to nothing so someone can change you." I was not so keen on the idea of being naked in front of all these people, but I would have to deal with it. I had to prove to myself I could do this. Sylvia looked me up and down one more time._

"_Good luck darling." _

_Present_

I did great that night, so good that Sylvia practically got on her knees begging me to join permanently with the Angel's. I found that the night on the runway really had helped me begin to get over The Incident, so I accepted Sylvia's offer graciously. Then I saw the pay check, I just about fainted when I saw all the zeroes.

I stared back at my reflection. I no longer felt ugly like I did when I was seventeen. I just felt decent. I knew I was able to look pretty with the right lighting, hair, and make up. But that was just about the only time I felt actually did feel beautiful. I sighed, taking off the rest of my garments and stepping into the shower.

…

I was having the best dream I have had in a long time. I was on a cruise with my mom and younger sister, Sarah. I was fourteen and Sarah was twelve. We were sitting on our beds in the cabin watching The Titanic.

"We're going to die." I whispered to Sarah. "The ships going to sink and we're going to die."

"Shut up Bella." Sarah giggled. She blew her blonde side bangs out of her face so you could see her cat-like green eyes. "Anyways, if Leonardo DiCaprio was there to hold my hand, I wouldn't mind dying." She said dreamingly.

"Dream on." I laughed. Somewhere in my dream-filled mind, I was laughing at the irony of this statement. I was going to Leonardo DiCaprio's party tonight as a personal friend of his.

"My dears!" My mom called from the bathroom. "Get ready for dinner!"

"Kay mom!" Sarah and I chorused, not making any move to get off the bed.

I was brought out of my dream from a loud sound in my room. I snapped my eyes open to see dark blue eyes staring back into mine. I pushed the person off of me and jumped up in my bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it above the person.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"Calm down." Alice laughed. "It's me." Her small figure stood up on my bed. I raised the pillow above my head and slammed it across her stomach. She fell to the bed with a small cry.

"Do not _ever _scare me like that again." I dropped the pillow and looked at the time on my alarm clock. It was 2:50… AM! "Alice…" I seethed. "It is two fricken fifty in the morning. I should have thirty minutes longer to sleep. So why am I up now?"

"Because I love you." She smiled sweetly. I climbed out of bed and glared.

"You are so lucky I live in an apartment building and people could hear you scream if I killed you."

"Exactly." Alice smiled, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bathroom.

Alice straightened my hair and somehow gave me side bangs that I didn't have. My hair hasn't been straightened for awhile and I just now realized how long it was, down to my waist. She brushed gold eye shadow on my eyes after I told her that I was going to be wearing a gold jacket to the Good Morning America interview. I told her it was too much but she wouldn't listen. I tried another tactic, telling her a makeup artist on Good Morning America was just going to change it. She laughed and told me they wouldn't dare mess with Alice Brandon's work. She then continued to apply a whole tube of mascara to my eye lashes and even out all my blemishes with foundation. At last, she stuck me in dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a red leather jacket.

"I forgot to ask you." I said on my way down to the lobby with Alice. "Why are you up so early?"

"I haven't gone to sleep yet silly." She skipped out of the elevator and smiled over at me. That tiny ball of energy must be inhuman because I have never known someone to be able to stay up that long and still be so energetic. Her hair was even perfect in its halo of black spikes. I rolled my eyes, mystified, and walked toward the door.

"Leaving early?" Danny, the doorman, asked me.

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting at four o' clock. Sylvia is going psycho." He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well have a good day Miss Swan."

"You too, Danny." When the valet brought Alice's yellow Porsche and my red Viper around, we hugged each other goodbye and went towards out cars.

"Oh, and Alice!" I called, one foot in my car and one still standing on the cement.

"Yeah?"

"Don't _ever _wake me up that early again." She smiled and winked.

"We'll see."

…

By time I got to the corporate building, it was 3:55. I grabbed my Hermes bag along with the gift bag I had for our receptionist. The valet opened the door for me then and let the cold morning air rush into the car. Pulling my red, leather jacket closer to my body I stepped out of the car in my four inch Jimmy Choos. The valet parker gaped when he saw it was me. Although I don't know why, there were probably twelve other Angel's who already arrived. He should be used to models by now. I winked at him anyways and gave him a twenty dollar tip.

"Thanks for the service." I smirked and walked into the warm lobby. Meghan, our very pregnant receptionist, looked up from where she was sitting.

"Oh you poor thing." I cooed, walking over to the desk. "Is Sylvia really making you work right now?" I knew Sylvia could get crazy at times, but that was usually only when we were going through a fashion show. Other than that, she was calm and loving.

"Goodness, no." Meghan laughed. "I'm just trying to scrape in every last penny I can before my little Lexi comes." She rubbed her belly lovingly. I looked over at Meghan in awe, how an eighteen year old pregnant woman can come into work at four am astonishes me.

"I have something for you." I said, holding up a pale pink gift bag with white tissue paper poking out the top.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Meghan blushed and looked down.

"Of course I did!" I handed her the bag. Meghan gently lifted the tissue paper and got the card out. When she opened the card, a 200 dollar gift certificate to a new baby boutique fell out. She bent down to get it off the floor but I stuck out a hand to stop her. I grabbed it myself and handed it to her. When she saw the amount, her eyes widened and tears streamed out.

"Bella! This is so amazing." She read the card through her tears and smiled.

"That's not it though! Look in the bag." She pulled out a clear, plastic case that had a folded up canopy in it.

"It goes over the new circle crib I bought you. It's being delivered to your house tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh Bella. Thank you so much. I cannot believe you got this all for me. I went around the counter and hugged her.

"Well I'm sure everyone else around here has been just as generous." When I pulled away, Meghan was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"You're the only one actually. Well besides Sylvia." She didn't seem upset about the fact that models she saw every day didn't care enough to get her anything. I rubbed her back soothingly, although she didn't need it.

"Bella!" Ella called from the other side of the hall. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and she didn't have any makeup on. "Come on! The meeting started five minutes ago." After I gave another hug to Meghan and she thanked me profusely, I scurried over to Ella.

"I got your favorite latte." She said breathlessly.

"Thanks." I grabbed the hot drink from her hand. "You ok?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"I honestly just woke up twenty minutes ago."

"Lucky you," I said stepping into the elevator, "Alice woke me up at 3:50!"

"Harsh." Ella murmured.

"You're telling me." The elevator doors slid open to reveal Bob, the janitor.

"Hey Bobby boy. How's your wife holding up?"

"Same old, same old." He leaned closer to me. "If she's not here tomorrow, I didn't do it." I nodded and winked.

"Won't tell a soul." I joked. He laughed along with me and went into the elevator. Ella and I continued down the hall to where the meeting was being held when I heard a booming voice behind me.

"Am I seeing the amazingly gorgeous Belly Swan walk away from me?"

"Can you hold this real quick?" I asked Ella, handing her my latte.

"If you let me take a sip."

"Feel free." I laughed before turning around and running down the hall so I could jump into the massive arms of Emmett McCarthy.

"How you doing squirt?" He asked, setting me down on my feet.

"A little bit tired, but good."

"That's great. Now step back so I can see your outfit." Emmett was in partner with Alice as my fashion designer. It was ironic since he's this huge muscle man you would expect to be a wrestler. I stepped away from him and did a twirl.

"You better like this. You're partner picked it out." He looked it over carefully.

"The red Marc Jacobs leather jacket is amazing. Although it doesn't come out until the fall so I have no clue how _you _got it. I couldn't even get _my_ hands on it." He shook his head. "The Lucky skinny jeans are cute. My god…" he bent down and lifted one of my legs to get a better look at my shoes. "These are the new strappy Jimmy Choos! A.k.a. the heels that has Heidi Klum herself on a five month waiting list." Well I didn't know that bit of information.

"If Rosalie Hale wasn't your girlfriend, I would swear you're gay." Rosalie Hale was Emmett's drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. She could easily become an actress or whatever she wanted. Instead, she chose to be a mechanic.

"Bella!" Ella called from down the hall. "We need to go! We're ten minutes late!"

"Bye Emmett." I wiggled my fingers good bye and ran over to Ella. I took my latte from her with a quick thanks and walked into the meeting room. All the Angel's heads snapped up to see who walked in so late. They all waved happily over to me.

"Hey Bella." One of them called. I greeted each one of them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking my seat next to Angela, my favorite Angel.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey!" She smiled. She opened her mouth to say something else but the door swung open and Sylvia strode in.

"Good morning my Angels!" She sang.

"Good morning Sylvia." We chorused together. She took her seat at the head of the table and straightened out the papers in her hand.

"We need to discuss what we are going to talk about on Good Morning America this morning. We have a five minute time slot so we need to say a lot in a short amount of time. Usually when we do these things we talk about the new face of our upcoming line. As you know, Caitlyn, our former face, has left us. That means we had to find a new Angel to replace her. After a long time of considering, my bosses and I decided the perfect person to put as the new face. She's young, so we will be able to keep her for awhile." Everyone in this room was young, so that didn't narrow anything down. "She surprises us all with her how she acts." We're models, of course we surprise people. Still not narrowing anything down. "She's absolutely gorgeous." Whoops, there goes me. So we narrowed down one. "She's Bella Swan." My mouth hit the table.

"What!" I exclaimed. Before I could even digest what happened, my fellow models had jumped on top of me in a big group hug.

"Congrats Bella!" Sylvia said above the noise.

…

After the meeting, we all climbed into a limo and went to the set of Good Morning America. When I got there, I figured out I was the only one with a gold jacket, everyone else had silver. They were really playing the whole 'Bella's the new face of the line' thing.

The interview went well. All of us just giggled like school girls and spoke when practiced to speak. When I got home, I didn't even get a chance to take a nap because Alice, wide awake, was waiting for me.

"We have to get you ready for Leo's party!" she exclaimed. After I took a shower, Alice pushed me to my vanity seat and got me ready. She wouldn't allow me to see the finished product until I was fully dressed with my hair and makeup done.

"Ready!" Alice squealed. She covered my eyes and walked me over to the mirror.

"One, two, three!" She lifted her hands from my eyes and let out a squeal. I have to admit, I was impressed. She dressed me in a white, lacy dress with a bateau neckline. The dress was extremely short and ended just about an inch below my butt. A brown leather belt was wrapped around my waist and brown, three-inch boots went up to my knee. **(dress on profile)** Alice had put on blood red lipstick that made my lips look ten times fuller than they already were. She placed a thick, gold headband in my hair and left the rest of it tumbling in down in waves till it stopped at my waist. I truly looked beautiful.

"Thank you Al." I gave her a hug and when I looked over her shoulder, saw it was only three o' clock. I still had four hours before I had to leave. "Now I'm taking a nap." I ran into my bedroom and jumped on top of my bed, not caring that I was in a short dress.

"You're going to ruin your dress and hair!" Alice cried.

"I have faith you can fix it." I called back, already half asleep.

**This is a rewrite of the original chapter. It is much longer than the other chapters. Tell me if you like the length or not. Oh, and if you think you figured out what happened to Bella, guess again. It's not so obvious. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Full Summary: Bella is the best Victoria Secret angel in the business and the face of the new line. She's also starting a new movie, The Hunger Games. Too bad her co-star is that guy Edward she accidently made out with to get an ex-boyfriend jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games.**

**Thank you everyone who alerted, reviewed, and favorited my story! I also want to thank you for the condolences. It means a lot.**

Bella darling, you missed the turn." Alice laughed.

"What are you talking about! It's two lights ahead I thought."

"Who are you going to trust? Me or you? We all know you can't understand directions if your life depended on it."

"Well don't blame me Alice. I'm the one who came from a town with population 2."

"Just turn around." I sighed and made a u-turn at the next light. I saw a few people admire my car as I drove by but was pretty use to it and didn't pay attention.

"Turn right here Bella!" Alice yelled when I was already half way through the light.

"Too late." I laughed making another u-turn in a median break. I finally turned down the light Alice told me to and had to slam on my breaks when I finally realized all the cars were backed up and stopped.

"Well you were right. This is defiantly the street Leo's party is at."

"What is this! Are they having a red carpet or something?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Yep." Alice's wide blue eyes went wide and turned to stare me down.

"There's a red carpet!"

"Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh Bella please tell me why you didn't tell me this before?"

"Cause I wanted to see your face when you did find out." I tapped the gas pedal and inched forward.

"Well tell me next time! I would have spent more time on my hair!" I laughed and continued forward.

Thirty minutes later we finally made it to the start of the red carpet where hundreds of paparazzi were just waiting to see who came out of the car next.

"Get ready." I told Alice in a sing song voice. Someone opened my door and a slowly got out. When the crowd saw it was me, camera's started flashing and people started screaming random stuff. Alice finally made it beside me and I started walking down the carpet, signing people's pictures of me as I went.

I remembered my first red-carpet event. It was a few days after my first performance on the runway. I got out of a limo with all my fellow angels and just about fainted when those cameras started flashing. No one really knew who I was then so I just walked down the carpet awkwardly as my friends signed autographs and took pictures with people. A few days later I attended my second event after the story of how I "saved the show" spread like wild fire. I was so scared when random people I didn't know asked me to take pictures with them and sign my autograph. I just about ran back out to the car and went home. But I made it and the times after that had gotten better.

Now it was just a routine to me. Sign people's autograph book, take pictures with some guys who worship the Victoria Secret catalog, do some interviews that mostly consist of telling people who you're wearing, and finally make it into the party.

I did just that and when I made it into the party with the loud music blaring, I took a deep breath.

_All done, I'm getting better and better at this every day._ I thought, giving myself s mental pat on the back and then blushing because I just thought that.

"Alice!"

I turned to see who was calling my best friend's name and saw a very handsome Jasper walking toward us.

"Jazzy!" She ran up to her long-time boyfriend and jumped into his arms. That was my que to walk away, I didn't feel like watching them play tonsil hockey.

I walked onto the dance floor and looked around.

Finally I saw Leonardo DiCaprio and walked over to him.

"Hey Leo." I gave him a kiss on either side of his cheek."Happy almost forty birthday!"

"Four years Bella. I still have four years before I'm over the hill."

"And I still have twenty."

"Well we can't all be as young and beautiful as you now can we?" I blushed at his comment.

"You know I hate compliments."

"You know l hate comments about how old I am."

"Which is exactly why I said it." He playfully glared at me before breaking out into a smile, showing all his new wrinkles he's been getting.

"Aw Leo, you're turning into an old man. You even have wrinkles now!" I traced the lines in his face with my finger and started giggling.

"Ok Bella, I've had enough of you." He joked while swatting away my hand.

"Just because no one else in the room has the balls to make fun of you…" I trailed off, spotting _him_.

I turned Leo around so he was blocking me from his view.

"You invited Jacob!" I hissed.

"Publicist's fault." I groaned.

"I have to go. Call me so we can get together one day, we haven't had one of our talks in awhile." The wrinkles reappeared around his mouth as he thought about our famous talks.

Ever since he and I became friends at a special photo-shoot with top models and celebrities, we would have these talks about every three weeks. We normally go to a Starbucks or something and stay for hours, talking about things we could never tell anyone else. Paparazzi thinks were secretly dating or something like that but it's totally ridiculous. We just have this connection that makes us feel comfortable with talking to each other and not having fear they will go off and tell someone.

Leo was the first person, well after Alice of course, that I talked to about my break up with Jacob. And also the first person I talked to when Jacob engaged a completely drop dead gorgeous Indian actress named Leah two months later.

"Will do."

I scurried away into the crowd where I would be hidden from view.

I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter that Jacob was here. That I was over him and I shouldn't feel like I was about to cry just because I saw Jacob holding Leah close to him. Like how he use to hold me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. I wasn't going to let him ruin my night. Not again. Opening my eyes back up, I found some friends and started to dance with them.

Two hours later I was out of breath from dancing and made my way to the tables right outside the dance floor.

"Bella!" Someone called my name from a few feet away. I turned around slowly and prayed it wasn't Jacob. God was being good to me. It was Ella.

"Hey Ellie. I thought you couldn't come."

"Oh well my sister didn't end up going to the party so I didn't have to watch her kids."

"Well that's nice. Have fun." She disappeared back into the crowd and I sighed in relief. I grabbed some of my hair and started absentmindedly braiding it, staring at the spot Ella had disappeared in. It was one of those things where you couldn't look away and just stood there looking stupid.

A few seconds later I was broken out of my trance by someone calling my name again. I turned around and this time stopped short. It was Jacob, with Leah clinging to him like a life preserver.

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

"Fine."

"How's work doing?"

"I'm the new face of the line." I replied with pride.

"That's great! Leah just got the lead-role in a new movie that's supposed to end up winning every award imaginable. Isn't that right sweetheart?" I cringed at the word. He always used to call _me_ that.

"Yeah…" Leah trailed off awkwardly. Jacob brushed off the tension like it wasn't even there and shifted Leah so she was in front of him. He kissed the top of her shiny black hair and then looked back up at me.

"So where's your boyfriend." He asked with humor in his voice. "Oh that's right. You just can't seem to get over me so you don't have one. Well it's either that or no one wants to date you." Anger flooded through my body. I dug my fingernails into my palm and forced out a smile.

"Actually Jacob, he just left to use the restroom. I'll go get him so I can introduce you to him." I didn't think about how stupid I was being right then. I tended to have a one-track mind and the only thing I could think about was showing Jacob that he didn't have an effect on me anymore. Even though he did. I shifted my hair to one side of my shoulder and walked into the massive crowd of dancers.

Without even looking, I grabbed some guy's tie and walked him back over to where Jacob was.

"Now listen. You are going to pretend to be my boyfriend for just a minute. We've been going out for a month in secret. My name's Bella Swan." I finished right before the crowd broke to where Jacob was standing with Leah. His eyes went wide for a reason I couldn't guess. He probably just got a little too cocky and didn't realize I could actually have a boyfriend.

I felt the guy beside me wrap his arm around my waist.

Thank goodness he's playing along.

"Jacob this is…"

_I forgot to ask for his name… I could make up one. It would be easy, Bernard. That sounds good, real believable. But what if Jacob knows him? Then I would be some pathetic loser who makes up boyfriends to get their ex-boyfriend jealous. _

I look up at the guy, prepared to give him the most pitiful face so he would help me. Until I realized who it was.

"This is Edward Cullen." I said through my teeth. "Edward, Jacob."

_Oh my gosh how was I so stupid! I should have at least looked at the guy's face first. Now the number one Hollywood actor is going to think I'm a complete whack job._

"Edward… is your boyfriend? Come one Bella, how stupid do you think I am? It would be all over the news."

"It's a secret." Edward answered. I just about did a happy dance; he's playing along so well. "We don't want the paparazzi involved."

Jacob looked in between us for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Nope. There's no way you could be going out with Edward Cullen. He can get any girl he wants. Why would he choose you?" My body just about shook with anger. How dare he degrade me like that!

"Well Jacob," I hissed, "if anyone in this room knows me, it's you. So you also know that I wouldn't make-out with some random guy if I wasn't going out with him." I grabbed Edward's face between my hands and saw Edward's eyes go wide before I crashed my lips to his.

It was a rough kiss. It was also a sexy kiss. I leaned my body into Edward's and took his hands that were currently wrapped around my waist. I guided them slowly to my butt and held them there. This would set Jacob off. I didn't even let him grope me like that.

After about a minute I broke away and glared at Jacob.

"I would really like to stick around and talk more, but my _boyfriend _and I have other plans. I grabbed Edward's hand and was prepared to walk off when Edward spoke up. He got straight up into Jacob's face and stared him down.

"And don't you ever talk to Bella like that again. She could get any guy in this whole room if she wanted. I'm sorry she wasted so much time on you!" His long fingers curled around mine then and we both walked away together.

When we were far enough away where I knew Jacob couldn't see us, I dropped Edward's hand.

"Thanks for that. You were great. But I have to go now." I was about to walk away when Edward's hand stopped me.

"Doesn't your boyfriend deserve a dance?" he asked playfully.

"Well fi-"

"Bella!" Ella's frantic voice interrupted me. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Sarah's in trouble again!" I totally forgot about Edward and ran to the door.

"What happened?" My voice was frantic as I ran out of the building and waited for the valet service to get my car.

"Well she kept calling me and asking for you. She said something about taking too many pills or something.

"What!" I hopped into the car and sped out into the road. "Did she say anything else?"

"Some incoherent things but I couldn't catch them." I groaned.

"Why does she do this to herself!" I asked myself angrily.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to Sarah's apartment building I was paying for and ran up the stairs, using my key to unlock the door. I was greeted by the image of my sister lying on the floor with a Zanex bottle in one hand and the phone clutched in the other.

"Sarah!" I brushed her blonde hair out of her face and slapped her lightly on the face. "Sarah wake up!" Her head rolled around a little before her green eyes opened.

"How many of these did you take Sarah?"

"Just a few." She murmured.

I tried hard not to curse right then and stalked into the kitchen where the first aid kit was located. I went back into the room and saw Ella bending over her.

"Do we need to take her to the doctor?" Ella was a certified registered nurse and helped me with Sarah a lot.

"No, she just took a few. I think she's been drinking all night though and that's why she's like this.

Ella took the first aid kit from my hand and did what she could on Sarah.

"Well that's it until we get back to your place. Do you want me to carry her this time?" I nodded my head and took Sarah's small frame in my arms. We took the elevator down stairs and propped Sarah in the middle of the two of us in the car.

When we got home and Sarah was safely in bed, I walked out and sat on the living room couch next to Ella.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Any time." A few tears escaped from my eyes and I wiped them away.

"I just don't get it. Why does she keep doing this to herself? I feel like it's my fault. Maybe I didn't pay enough attention to her when she was little or something.

"This has nothing to do with you Bella." Ella assured me. "Sarah has some problems. But anything can be overcome, right?"

"I hope.."

**End of chapter two. Good? Bad?**

**Well I have to study for my exams now. With everything that's been going on I've had no time and am way behind! **

**And does that staring into space happen to anyone else? And then someone will walk where you are staring and think you are staring at them but really not? It get's annoying. Do you even understand what I'm trying to say?**

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Full Summary: ****Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games.**

_Hey Bella,_

_Thanks for taking care of me last night. I really appreciate it. _

_I have to go to an interview this morning so I left early to get ready. _

_Love you always,_

_Sarah _

_Xxx_

I looked up from the piece of paper in my hand to check the clock. It was only six in the morning.

Sarah didn't have an interview to get ready for. She snuck out of my apartment while I was sleeping to go get wasted at some party she was missing.

Typical. I should have known she would do this. She always did! But each time I would have faith that she would stay a whole night so her and I could talk. Maybe do some shopping because even though I hated it, she loved it. Or maybe, if it was a really good day, she would let me take her to a counselor.

I tore the paper off the fridge and shook the thoughts out of my head. I was starting to sound like some mistress that never could get the guy to stay with her the whole night. I tried to remember why I had come in the kitchen in the first place and remembered that I was supposed to be making breakfast for myself and Sarah. Since Sarah obviously wasn't here and I had lost my appetite, I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room.

I folded the note from Sarah in a small little square and slipped it into the purple vase where all the rest of them were. I heard the heater come on and felt a blast of cold air. I hated that about my heater. It would blow out cold air for a good five minutes before the warm air came. Pulling my silky robe closer to my body, I shoved my feet into Ugg boots and trudged into the back of my closet. I pushed aside some of the bagged dresses I had worn over the years to reveal an old rusty ladder.

I slipped on some leather gloves I grabbed on the way back here and climbed up to the top of the ladder. I expertly disassembled the silent alarm system and pushed the trap door open. The cold New York air enclosed me and sent a shiver down my spine. I continued up the last few steps until I finally was able to pull myself up on the roof.

I looked around at my secret hiding place. I had found it a few months after I moved in here. Alice had forced me to clean out my closet and when I saw the ladder I had gotten interested. When I tried to unlock the hatch leading out a silent alarm went off. Soon the front desk was calling and telling me to evacuate because someone was breaking in. I assured them that it had just been me getting curious and they warned me of the hazards or whatever and told me not to unlock it again.

Yeah, cause someone telling me not to do something ever stopped me.

I figured out how to disassemble the silent alarm fairly quickly and made it to what I found out was the roof. It wasn't really anything special if you just poked your head out from my ceiling. But when you take those steps over to the railing and see the view you'll never want to move away.

The whole city is stretched out in front of you. Silver buildings poke the sky while clouds suffocate their upper floors. Cars zoom by and honk their horns twenty floors down. Men and woman race down streets and hail the yellow taxis driving by. Then there's the little patch of green in the distance called Central Park. Although I couldn't see the people from my roof, I knew that there would be teens tanning on the grass and couples taking walks hand in hand.

I leaned my elbows on the wall and stared down at the cars zooming by below me. The cold air was wrapping around me and wind whipped my hair into my face but it calmed instead of annoyed me. It was my escape. It was mine.

Well almost. There was one other hatch I found on the other side of the roof. It belonged to the pent house that was across from mine. I wasn't too worried about it though since no one has lived there in years. There was water damage or something. But since no one could get access to that hatch, this roof was mine.

I backed away from the ledge and sat down on one of the fold up chairs I brought up here. Folding my hands on my lap, I let my eyes slide shut and thought about my Sarah.

She was two years younger than me at only seventeen. Bad things had happened to us when she was thirteen and I was fifteen. Things that I couldn't let myself think about if I didn't want to burst into tears. Things that Sarah and I had handled differently. I rebelled in my own way and Sarah had taken to drugs and alcohol.

I think Sarah hates me in some ways for being a model. Not because she's jealous or anything, far from it. Sarah's gorgeous, even after all the heroine and other lethal drugs she's doing. I shuddered. No, it wasn't because she was jealous, it was because…

A tear escaped from my eye and I knew I couldn't think about it anymore. I came up here to calm myself down, not wallow.

I blocked all thoughts out of my head and listened to the traffic below me.

My eyes fluttered open to the hot sun beating down on me. There was no more chill in the air and my hands and feet were sweating. I tried to figure out how long I had been on the roof by looking at the sun but had no such luck. Wiping the sweat off my upper lip, I walked back to the open hatch door and climbed down the ladder. I shut the hatch and turned back on the silent alarm before taking off my gloves, boots, and robe. I was left dressed in skimpy black pajamas but was so hot I didn't care. After pushing the bagged dresses back in front of the ladder I walked out of my closet and into my room.

"What the hell Bella! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Ella exclaimed. "I just wanted to let you know that you have about an hour to get ready and make it to the meeting talking about your schedule from now on!"

"What! The meeting's at one o' clock today!"

"Yeah, and it's twelve."

I groaned and ran into the bathroom. I knew it didn't take me an hour to get ready but I had to give us at least thirty minutes traffic time which meant I had to shower, dress, and put on make-up in thirty minutes.

I passed a mirror on my way to the shower and saw my black pajamas were twisted and my hair was a total rat's nest from the wind.

_Fantastic. I'm going to have to use a whole conditioner bottle to get the knots out of this! _

After my shower I applied a thin layer of mascara and bronzer. My hair ended up being easy to brush with all the conditioner I used so I just applied a little moose in it and left it down. Then I pulled on some black Victoria Secret yoga pants and a tight, white zip up jacket with a hot pink t-shirt peeking out. Ella and I rushed out of the house and into my car as soon as I was done.

At exactly one o' five we made it to the corporate building. I threw the valet parker a couple bills with a small smile and walked into the building. I waved to Meghan and a couple other people but Ella wouldn't let me stop and chat.

I swear you would think she's my mother and not my assistant. Even though she's a year younger than me.

Ella's wide blue eyes stared at me as we made our rise to the designated floor.

"Second day your late." She said in an accusing voice.

"Fashionably late." I replied with a smirk and playfully ruffled her blonde bangs. She rolled her eyes just as the elevator made it to the floor. She hurried us to the right room and I was just about to open it when I heard Sylvia's voice.

"Bella dear!" I turned around and smiled at Sylvia.

"Hey Sylvia. You're looking young and beautiful today." I complimented.

"You're already are the face of the new line Bella what else are you trying to get from me?" she teased.

"Well I was thinking an island for Christmas." I said so seriously it was sarcastic.

Sylvia started laughing as Ella opened the conference room door for us. I giggled a little with her and when I looked up I saw all the other models staring at us. I pressed my lips together and took my seat at the long table.

"Bonjour my angels." We all mumbled hello's before Sylvia started talking again.

…

After the meeting Ella went home. But not before giving me a new planner with all the photo shoot/meeting dates I would be having. I had to go to stop at the grocery store to pick up some things I would need for dinner tonight so I parked at the end of the street and got out to walk down the busy New York street. I stepped into the store and heard the little bells tinkling above me.

I was walking slowly up and down the aisles, trying to find some flour, when I started to turn down another one and stopped short.

"Shoot." I murmured under my breath. I could only see the back of him but had no doubt in my mind of who it was. Backing up a few steps, I ducked into the next isle and tried to stay hidden. Feeling like a ninja, I peeked through the cans of soup to the next isle, he was coming this way. My heart was pounding and I took off to the next isle. I was walking slowly through it when I heard the unmistakable laughter.

_You have got to be kidding me. _

I thought over what options I had in my head before deciding on the most obvious and stupid choice. Going back to the isle I was just at I grabbed Edward's hand and started laughing at nothing. Ironic on how I was just trying to hide from Edward and here I go running to him.

"Come on Edward, I can barley breath! Stop making me laugh so much." I let out another giggle before Jacob emerged from a few aisles down with a blue-tooth in his ear.

"Leah, I'm going to have to call you back." Jacob said with a smirk. "Alright I love you too. Bye sweetheart."

"Hey Bella, Edward." He said nodding to both of us.

"Jacob." I replied coldly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Oh I was just getting some ingredients I forgot for dinner tonight with Edward." I replied smoothly. "I'm going to make some lobster for him. It's his favorite. Right baby?" I looked up at Edward for the first time and saw an amused smirk playing on his face.

"Of course." He smiled crookedly. "Bella, we have room for one more, don't we? Why don't we invite Jacob along?" It took all my will power not to let my mouth drop and eyes widen.

"No honey," I said through clenched teeth, "I'm sure Jacob's already is busy with something else. Right Jacob?"

"Actually, Leah had to visit her mother this weekend so I'm all free!" I was trapped. I couldn't tell Jacob that Edward and I didn't really have dinner plans so he couldn't come. And I would sound like a total bitch if I just flat out told Jacob I didn't want him there.

"Well then it sounds like a plan." I managed to get out. "Meet me at my apartment at seven."

"Great Bella! Bye."

I waited till Jacob was well out of sight to drop Edward's hand and then waited until I heard the bells go off by the door to turn and glare at Edward. I was debating on whether to yell at him now or later when we were in private and decided the lather. I did not need people overhearing this conversation.

"How'd you get here?" I asked

"Taxi." Edward answered.

"Good, I'll drive you back to my place where we can talk privately in the car. And since your brilliant mind decided to invite Jacob to dinner, I'm going to allow you to pay for the food." Edward's eyes glinted in amusement.

"Okay honey, fair enough."

"Do not call me honey."

"Why not sweetie pie? I am your boyfriend." I slapped his arm with the back of my hand.

"I am not your girlfriend."

"According to Jacob you are."

"Ugh, what happened to the sweet guy from yesterday?" Edward didn't answer but let out a small chuckle.

After we got the lobster and other ingredients I needed Edward and I went to check out. The teen ager's jaw drop when she saw Edward walking up to the cash register.

"H-hi welcome to smart mart." She stuttered while scanning our items. After a few minutes she finally was finished and read out the price. I nudged Edward with my elbow and he got out his wallet to pay.

"Thank you _very _much." He gave the cashier a wink and grabbed the two paper bags in his arms.

I mused for a few seconds over the fact that I've known Edward for a total of thirteen hours and was already demanding things from him. I usually didn't demand anything from anyone, but Edward deserved it. Thanks to him my ex-boyfriend is coming to dinner with my fake boyfriend.

Edward opened the door for us just as a camera flash went off. Slipping on some aviators, I gave a quick smile in the general direction and guided Edward to my car.

"So what do we need to 'talk about' Bella?" he made air quotes around 'talk about.'

"You're not seriously asking that are you! What is there not to talk about?" I stopped talking when a few people passing by on the street stopped and stared at Edward and me as we walked by. Some people even got out their cell phones and started taking pictures. I was thankful when my red Viper came into view.

"Whose car is that!" Edward exclaimed.

"Like it?"

"It's amazing. I've wanted one forever but they're on such high demand. Whoever owns that is seriously lucky." I pulled out my keys and unlocked the doors.

"Well aren't you glad you're my boyfriend then pumpkin?" I asked with sarcasm.

"This is yours!"

"What? A girl can't have a nice car?"

"Not that nice of one."

"Sexist."

"Dike."

"Way to impress the ladies Edward." I said while popping open the trunk so Edward could put the bags away. "Aren't you supposed to be real smooth with the ladies or some shit like that?"

"Been watching my interviews?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble _babe, _but I barley even knew who you were before yesterday. The only reason I knew your name yesterday was because I have a seventeen year old sister who adores you."

"I do have that affect on woman." Edward smiled cheekily and went towards the driver side.

"Not so fast." I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him back. "Like I would ever let you drive my baby." I scoffed and stepped toward the door.

"I'm not letting a girl drive."

"Wow, you really are sexist. I hate sexist people. They piss me off." I turned full on to Edward and looked into his green eyes. If fury wasn't bubbling inside of me I might actually recognize how gorgeous they were. "You see Edward, I like to think I'm a pretty sweet person. I always use my manners when talking to people and never go around gossiping like all my other colleagues. But when someone does something they have no right to just for their own pure enjoyment, like inviting people's exes to dinner, I don't hesitate to bring on the bitch. And believe me, when bitch Bella turns on, it is very hard to turn her off. And lucky for you, you have officially turned her on. So take you and your sexist comments over to the passenger's seat where we can talk about what we've gotten ourselves into." Edward stood their stunned silence staring down at me.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Feeling proud, I whipped my hair around and climbed into the driver's seat. Edward got into the car a few seconds later and strapped himself in. He made a show of holding on to the seat with a tight grip. I should have known he wouldn't give up that easy.

I pulled smoothly out of my parking spot and fell into the bumper-to-bumper New York traffic.

"So lovie, let's talk." Edward said after he pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone. "I think since I was such a gentleman and pretended to be your boyfriend, I get to ask the questions." I nodded my head, I was still pissed at him. "Well, I know about you and Jacob…"

"Stalking me Edward?" I had to admit I was a little surprised Edward Cullen, world's most eligible bachelor, knew about mine and Jacob's relationship. I knew that us getting together and breaking up was on just about every magazine out there but I didn't expect Mr. I'm-on-top-of-the-world to notice anyone but himself. Edward thought for a second before answering,

"When I'm bored." He answered sarcastically, it didn't slip my notice that he didn't tell me how he knew about Jacob and I. "Anyway, yesterday when you brought me over, why did you pick me?"

I scoffed. "Please, I picked some random guy and God felt like a good laugh so he sent you in my path."

"And why'd you decide to make out with me?"

"You were there, you heard what Jacob was saying. He didn't believe we were going out. That was the only way." I shrugged my shoulders."Now it's my turn for questions." I stopped him before he could say something else. "Why the hell did you ask Jacob to dinner tonight! You heard what he said to me yesterday! Not only that, he's my ex-boyfriend and… we didn't even have dinner plans in the first place!"

"Payback's a bitch." Edward murmured while looking out the window. I slammed on my breaks.

"Pay back! Pay back for what? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh I don't know _love,_" the nicknames we were using were starting to seem more and more like insults than anything else. "Maybe it's the fact that I so graciously went along with the boyfriend shit and then you run away without a simple thank you!"

"Well _honey, _if you got your head out of your ass you would realize people have real issues they have to deal with!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, why am I even here with you! I'm trying to help you and you yell at me!"

"You're not helping! Helping would mean you just quietly went along to what I was saying to Jacob. Not inviting him over."

"Whatever." We were both silent after that. I had to count to ten multiple times to get my breathing to calm down while Edward stared stonily out the window.

I pulled up to my apartment building and popped open the trunk. I got the bags without Edward help and locked my car behind me. I walked into the lobby and headed towards the front desk.

"Hey Susan how are you?" I asked while putting my bags down.

"Good how about you?"

"Been better. Do I have any mail?"

"Nope, not today."

"Okay thank you. And tell your grandkids I said hi and I plan to take them to the zoo again." She smiled and nodded as I took the bags back in my arms and walked toward the elevator. Edward stared at me like he was trying to figure me out but I ignored him and pushed the elevator button with my elbow. They doors slid open and I just remembered my key was in my purse on my shoulder. I didn't feel like putting the bags down so I turned the purse toward Edward and told him to get the keys out of the front pocket.

"That's a tampon dip-shit, not the keys." I was still in full bitch-mode with him. He went to the other front pocket and pulled out my set of keys.

"It's the smallest one." I told him. "I'm in the Penthouse." He nodded and slipped the key where it said P. The elevator began its rise to my floor and Edward and I turned towards the glass wall where we could see the view. We turned around when we heard the bing and the elevator doors opened to reveal the wide hall way that led to my kitchen and living room.

"Not too shabby." Edward commented. I smiled in pride. "For a girl."

**All done! So what do you think? Do you like bitchy-Bella and sexist Edward? I always like stories where Edward and Bella hate each other. It just makes it that much more fun. I was thinking about an EPOV next chapter, do you think I should?**

**Please review and tell me what you think should go on in the next chapter with Jacob and Edward over for dinner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Full Summary: Bella is the best Victoria Secret angel in the business and the face of the new line. She's also starting a new movie, The Hunger Games. Too bad her co-star is that guy Edward she accidently made out with to get an ex-boyfriend jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games.**

**Last Chapter:**

"_It's the smallest one." I told him. "I'm in the Penthouse." He nodded and slipped the key where it said P. The elevator began its rise to my floor and Edward and I turned towards the glass wall where we could see the view. We turned around when we heard the bing and the elevator doors opened to reveal the wide hall way that led to my kitchen and living room._

"_Not too shabby." Edward commented. I smiled in pride. "For a girl." _

I just finished putting away the groceries when I heard the doorbell ring. Edward was in the living room across from me watching football. I started walking toward the door and saw Edward rise from the couch.

"Stay!" I called to him like he was a dog. I peeked at my watch and saw it was only 4:30. I was going to kill Jacob for coming so early! I started walking toward the front door and heard the bell ring again.

"Calm down! I'm coming." Right before I reached to open the door I felt an arm wrap around me. Edward pressed his lips to my ear and whispered,

"If we want to keep this act going, then we need to look like a real couple." I shivered from his cold breath and yanked open the door. My face shot up in surprise when I realized it wasn't Jacob.

"Oh hey Al, I didn't know you were coming over." Alice didn't respond since she was too busy looking at my fake-boyfriend's face with wide, adoring eyes. When she was finally able to tear her gaze away, her eye's traveled to his arm around me. Finally she looked at me with a look of confusion and interest.

I plucked Edward's hand from my waist and looked up at him. He was smiling crookedly like always.

"Alice, meet Edward. Edward this is Alice, my best friend." Edward's hand shot out to shake hers and she eagerly reached for it. When they let go she turned to me.

"So when did you start going out with Edward Cullen, Bella? You know, since we we're best friends I thought we told each other stuff like this."

"Ugh, believe me, he is _not _my boyfriend"

"Thank god for that."Edward mumbled.

"Shut up Edward."

"Shut up Edward." He mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh come on! What are you? Two? Because last time I checked we left mimicking behind in the eighth grade."

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know what's _in_ now-a-days since you're a girl."Edward retorted.

"Oh h-"

"Woah, guys calm down." Alice interrupted although she looked a little dazed with the A-lister standing right in front of her. "Now, if you're not dating, then why was his arm around you?"

"Because I'm in love with her." Edward's voice dripped with sarcasm. I ignored Edward's comment and walked toward the living room.

"Come on, I'll tell you what happened. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked Alice.

"Water's good."

"What about you Edward." It came out before I could even stop myself. I was so use to being respectful; I forgot I was supposed to be in bitch-mode with him.

"Coke would be amazing darling." I stalked off into the kitchen and poured Alice's water and Edward's coke. I set them down in front of them when I walked back into the living room and sat down on the white couch across from Edward and beside Alice.

"Alice, this doesn't get out anywhere, okay?" I asked

"Of course." I tried to think of where to start and decided from the beginning.

"Well yesterday after you went off with Jasper, I was dancing for a couple hours before I decided to get a drink. I was walking over to the bar when I saw Jacob and Leah talking to some people. I started to walk away but he saw me and called me over." My eyes flickered over to Edward and I saw he was listening intently. I guess it was because he didn't know what happened before either. "So I went over to talk to him and he made some crack about how I'm not over him and no guys want to date me. So, being the smart person I am, I decided to go find a pretend boyfriend. I pulled some _random _guy's tie out of a dancing group that just so happened to be Edward. Unfortunately."

"Hey, you should be thankful Bella. If it was anyone else they might not have gone along with your little ploy." Edward said leaning back on the couch and tucking his hands behind his head.

"If it was anyone else they would have minded their own business at the grocery store and not invited someone's ex-boyfriend over to dinner!" I argued.

"Wait a second!" Alice interrupted for the second time in her visit. "What do you mean 'invited your ex-boyfriend over to dinner'?"

"Oh that's the good part of the story. But let me tell you the rest. So, I grabbed Edward out of a dancing group by accident and took him over to Jacob. Thank god Sarah used to have a crush on him because that's the only reason why I knew his name. Jacob didn't believe we were going out at first but we finally convinced him after time." Edward raised his eyebrows at me from the other couch; he recognized that I left out the making out part. And the part where he stood up for me. "After that I _left._"

Alice understood immediately from the tone of my voice as to why I left.

"Then today I happened to see Edward at the store. I wasn't going to say anything until I heard Jacob talking on the phone a few aisles down. I grabbed Edward just as Jacob came around the corner and saw us. That's when the ever-so-brilliant Edward invited Jacob over to dinner for payback."

"Payback for what?"Alice asked.

"A stupid, immature reason that only adolescents would care about." Edward opened his mouth to defend himself but Alice's bubbly voice got to it first.

"Bella! This is like a fricken movie!" she exclaimed. "But we totally have to make Jacob jealous. Or at least uncomfortable…" she trailed off, her evil mind scheming.

"You know what I was thinking Bella?" Edward asked.

"It can't be that hard to guess since there's so little going on up there." He glared at me before continuing.

"Since I'm extending my hand and allowing you to pose as my girlfriend; I should get something out of this." I groaned, even though I hated him, I couldn't deny that I owed him hugely for this. He smiled when he saw I wasn't arguing.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Not quite sure yet, Bella. But I'll think of something, and when I do… be prepared." I rolled my eyes.

"I got it!" Alice squealed. "We can make Jacob jealous _and_ uncomfortable at the same time! First of all, is Leah coming?" she asked

"Nope, she's visiting her mom or something.

"Perfect. Well I'll see you two in an hour or so. Set the table nice Bella!" Before either Edward or I could ask her any question she was running toward the elevator. Edward's eyes followed her until the elevator doors shut and he turned to look at me.

"Is she always this hyper?"

"Never fails. So what do you want to do? I still have a time before I have to start cooking." Edward thought it over a second before his crooked smile appeared.

"A tour of the place would be nice."

"Fine… Let's go." I brought him through the kitchen, family room, theatre, two guest bedrooms, Alice's room when she stays here, Sarah's room when she stays here, and the balcony before ending back up in the living room.

"So what do you think? Pretty nice, huh?" I asked before thinking it over and then holding up a hand to his face. "And don't say 'for a girl.'"

"Well I guess it's ok. But you never showed me your room." I looked over to the door off the living room involuntary and Edward's gaze followed.

"Ah there it is. You know they say that you can tell a person's personality by how clean their room is?" he started walking over to the room but I ran in front of him.

"There is no way you're going in there." He picked my hand off the handle and twisted it open.

"You owe me." He whispered in my ear. The door opened all the way and my large room revealed itself. Everything was white and pristine from the modern chairs, shag carpet, and regal dresser to the hanging lamps atop the ceiling. A dark wooded, four-poster bed contrasted the room drastically but the fluffy white comforter resting on top of it evened it out.

Edward's eyes scanned the whole room before stopping at one of the windows. He walked over to it and peered out to the view, or lack of it. I saw his body start to shake with laughter and I padded over to him to follow his gaze. All there was to see was the empty pent house's window.

"What? Not every window is going to have a nice view in an apartment. Go over to the other side of the room and you can see all of New York City.

Edward looked down at me and let out another chuckle before shaking his head and walking toward the window I pointed to. He glimpsed at it for less than a second before strolling towards the bathroom. I was about to yell at him to stop but he already had opened the door and stepped inside.

"This thing is huge!" he exclaimed.

"That's what she said." I whispered to myself while pulling down the sleeves of my shirt. I started walking toward the bathroom door, still fixing my jacket, when I bumped into something. Or someone. I opened my mouth to make a comment but Edward got to it first.

"Did you just say a 'that's what she said' joke?" I furrowed my eyebrows thinking back to my previous sentence.

"Huh, I guess I did."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step back so I could see him better.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." His mouth curled up to a smile and he let out a chuckle.

It was at that moment that I realized just how hot Edward Cullen was. His head tipped back and his mouth was still pulled up in the corners. His eyes are a shade of green I have never seen before, forest or, maybe emerald. His arm muscles flexed as he reached to hold the side of the door for support and the light reflected off his white teeth.

Thoughts flashed back to the party that seemed like a year ago, but was really just last night. I hadn't even got the chance to think about it because of the Sarah incident. About how my hands grabbed Edward's face and pulled him to me, letting his intoxicating scent envelope me and cause me to lose all thoughts. How those very same green eyes opened wide with shock as I did so. Except I felt his eyelashes brush my eyelids seconds later and knew he had closed his eyes too to block out the world and get into the kiss also. The way his tongue felt dancing along with mine was nothing I could fathom. All I knew was that kiss was defiantly on my top 10 list of all-time-best-kisses.

I tried to push down the urge to go up to him and slam my mouth against his. Images were floating up to my brain of how he would react. Maybe his crooked smile would stay in place and I could feel it instead of see it? I smiled, it would feel very nice.

"So what does a single lady like yourself need this big bathroom for anyways?" Edward's voice broke me out of my retrieve. A blush crept over to my cheeks and I was happy Edward thought it was from embarrassment of the question he asked. I think we all know how bad it would be if he found out I was just fantasying about kissing him again. It was bad enough I even had those thoughts. Edward Cullen is a sexist jerk who I would never, ever, want to go out with. After tonight I am going to make sure I never come in contact with him again. Never mind owing him for doing this for me.

"Came with the apartment. At first I thought I would hate it, but I guess it's ok now." Edward walked into the bathroom, passing the four-person tub, walk in shower, door to the toilet, and two sets of double sinks until he finally made it back to my closet door. I didn't even try to stop him as he opened the door.

"Holy. S-"

"No cursing in my house." I interjected.

"You were cursing earlier!" He exclaimed.

"I was a little ticked earlier also. But I'm calming down now so if you want me to be in a good mood, I suggest you go along with my rules."

"Sir yes sir." He brought his hand sharply to his forehead in a mock salute. I strolled into the closet he was currently standing in and admired my fifteen racks full of clothes, the wall covered in floor to ceiling shoes, and the drawers on the back wall.

"Why would anyone need all this!" Edward exclaimed.

"I don't know Edward, it can't possibly be because I'm a model and represent fashion."

"This closet is worth millions!" Edward continued like I hadn't spoken. He started walking farther into it and brushing the clothes with his fingertips.

"Millions of which I didn't pay. All the designers give this to me for free every season."

"I thought designers only gave a few things to models. It seems like you have every designer's whole line."

"I'm glad you know so much about clothes Edward. Alice would be thrilled. And as much as it pains me to say it, you're right. Designers usually don't give their whole lines to models like they give to me. The other Angels tend to get mad when I come in wearing something that's not due to come out in a couple months. I'm not really sure why I am the only one to get all of it." Edward scoffed.

"Sure you don't."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward's eyes furrowed as if just realizing he had spoken.

"Nothing. But I'm done with being in such a girly atmosphere. Let's go." We walked out of the closet, bathroom, and my bedroom, turning off lights as we went. Edward plopped down on the couch as soon as we reached the living room.

"Football time."

…

An hour and a half later, the table was set with a white table cloth, one-of-a-kind china, and a small flower arrangement in the center to replace candles. I just set a huge pot of water on the stove to boil when Alice came rushing out of the elevator with two coat bags lying across her arms.

"Sorry it took me so long." She panted. "Traffic was horrible. Anyway, I got you this Edward." She handed him both of the bags that had been resting across her arms and directed him to go to the spare bedroom to change. His eyes crinkled together in a look that told her she was crazy.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked over at his dark wash jeans and black V-neck shirt, wondering the same thing. Although I would never admit it.

"Don't question me! Just go." Her tiny frame pushed Edward toward the hall. When he disappeared Alice's hand wrapped around my wrist and she dragged to my closet.

"So how was your alone time with Edward?" she asked while ripping through the racks of clothes.

"Don't remind me." I sighed, peeling off the layers of clothing I was wearing. I was so used to Alice making me over it was merely a habit now.

"Come on, give me details Bella! You have the man who just got named #1 hottest guy of the year in your house hold! Do not tell me you did 'nothing'."

"He might look good but that doesn't mean he has the hottest personality."

"Who cares with a face like that?"

"Me."

"Okay, one person does. So tell me what you did!" She grabbed a few dresses off the racks and scurried over to the shoe wall.

"I took him on a tour of the house, by force not option. We watched the football game for a little. Then I set up the table and got all the ingredients for dinner out."

Alice turned away from the shoes. "Seriously Bella? If Edward Cullen came over for dinner at my house, I think I would try a little harder then 'we watched the football game.'"

"If I wanted to think of something more interesting to do, I would have. But I don't care about impressing Edward, ergo I didn't feel the need to find something interesting for us to do." Alice nodded her head back and forth in disbelief. She walked up to me, dropping the numerous shoes she was holding in her arms, and held up different dresses to my body.

"Bella, why are you set on hating Edward Cullen?" I was taken my surprise at the question.

"What do you mean Alice? I am not set on hating Edward Cullen! And I don't hate him. I just strongly dislike him." Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

"Hold this." She pushed a dress in my arms and started putting the others back on the rack. "Look Bella, I don't know if you aren't giving Edward a chance because of Jacob but-"

"Where is this coming from!" I interrupted. "First of all, I don't like Edward so why would I give him a chance?" I stepped into the dress and pulled the zipper up as far as I could.

"And why don't you like him Bella?"She took a break from putting the dresses away so she could pull my zipper up the rest of the way. It went up without a problem. I guess it would be easy since it was designed to fit me exactly. She walked back to the rack and continued putting things away.

"Because he is a sexist jerk who intervenes with my life!" Alice sighed down at me like a mother reading her child's failing report card. She finished putting the dresses away and was kneeling down to figure out what shoes to put with the dress.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're the one intervening with his life. You should be lucky he's doing this for you."

"He's the one who invited Jacob to dinner, not me!" Alice brought the rejected shoes back to the rack, giggling all the way. "It's not funny!" She laughed harder at my anger while getting a backless bra from my drawers.

"Come on, where's the Bella I know? The one that looks at the bright side of things? Although you have to deal with Jacob, you get to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend. Which means kissing!" I let out an annoyed sound.

"If that's the bright side, then I'm royally screwed." Alice tossed me the bra and I slipped it under the dress, adjusting it as I spoke. "Maybe I can just play sick."

"Nice fantasy Bella."

"Yeah I guess that would be a little obvious." Alice nodded her head.

"No duh, Bella." We became silent then, but it didn't bother us. We were so used to being with each other, there was no such thing as awkward silence. Alice had me put on some heels and we walked out of the closet and into the bathroom where my antique vanity was. I sat down tenderly and Alice applied heavy mascara on my eyelashes and eye shadow to my eyelids. After, she put bronzer on my face, neck, and chest so I would look darker then I really was.

Her last step was my hair. She took out silver lace from one of the drawers and twisted it in my hair. Then she threw it up into a messy, yet stylish hairdo.

I looked at the clock to see we only spent fifteen minutes getting me ready. Impressive.

I looked into the mirror before I left the bathroom and admired the work Alice had done. The dress was a silvery-white, backless halter that ended mid-thigh. It had a beaded waist band that hugged me at the tiniest part of my stomach so I looked even smaller then I already am. **(Dress on profile.) **The shoes were three-inch, silvery white peek-toes, making my legs look endless. The ribbon Alice had intertwined in my mahogany hair complimented the outfit perfectly along with the eye shadow. It was a beautifully, elegant outfit but I wondered why I was getting so dressed up for a simple dinner.

"Why'd you pick white?" I asked Alice when it dawned on me that she has never before dressed me in that color.

"I told you we were going to make Jacob uncomfortable." My brows furrowed. "When you see Edward, you'll know what I mean. I have to go Bells, Jazzy planned a date for me!" Her eyes glazed over at the thought of him. I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times so she would snap out of it. "Oh, sorry. Anyway, I have to go. Have fun, and don't kill anyone!" She kissed me on the cheek and scampered out of my room.

I walked into the living room a couple minutes after Alice left. Edward was sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, absorbed in the game.

"I told you the Saints were going to win." Edward jumped at the sound of my voice.

"The Jets still have a chance. It's not over…" He trailed off when he turned around and saw me. "Th-they c-can still win." Edward stuttered. His eyes were eating up each inch of my body and I felt my famous blush appeared on my cheeks. Edward ran his hand through his bronze hair and stood up.

Edward was clad in black dress pants with a white shirt hanging over them. A silvery-white tie was strung, untied, around his neck. He looked too sexy for his own good.

"Tuck in your shirt." I scolded him while walking toward him. He followed my orders without breaking eye-contact. I took his tie in my hands and started tying it for him.

"Jacob's going to be here soon," I started in a calm voice, "which means we are now a couple. The only problem is Jacob knows me well. So we can't mess up. Be subtle about things. Don't make anything too over-dramatic or he'll become suspicious."

"Is that it?" Edward asked.

"One more thing," I tightened the tie on his neck and reached up to whisper in his ear, "the saints just won." I took a step away from him and brushed the wrinkles off his shirt before going into the kitchen to put the corn in the boiling water. I took out the live lobsters and cut off the rubber band from their claws swiftly before dropping it in. When I repeated this two more times, I put a lid on the pot and walked over to the full sized window off of the living room. I stared down at the passing cars, searching for one in particular. I saw Edward's reflection appear beside mine and finally realized what Alice's plan was.

Both Edward and I were in dressy attire, we didn't tell Jacob to dress dressy. Alice dressed me in white; she never dresses me in white. Edward and I were matching in color for a simple 'date.' I don't think I've ever matched in color for any date in my life.

Alice planned for Edward and me to look like we were getting married.

_Now _that _is how you make an ex uncomfortable._

**I'm so sorry for the late update! There's really no excuse except the fact I was reading a really good book… or books and couldn't put them down.**

**So are you guys mad at me for not putting in the date this chapter? I actually fully intended to, but then it hit 1 am and I figured I mine as well update sooner and have a shorter chapter.**

**So the Super Bowl is today! Who do you want to win? Saints, or Colts? I'm a Patriots fan so there is no way I'm going for the Colts, so… GO SAINTS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Full Summary: Bella is the best Victoria Secret angel in the business and the face of the new line. She's also starting a new movie, The Hunger Games. Too bad her co-star is that guy Edward she accidently made out with to get an ex-boyfriend jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:**

_Both Edward and I were in dressy attire, we didn't tell Jacob to dress dressy. Alice dressed me in white; she never dresses me in white. Edward and I were matching in color for a simple 'date.' I don't think I've ever matched in color for any date in my life._

_Alice planned for Edward and me to look like we were getting married._

_Now that is how you make an ex uncomfortable._

"Hey Bella!" Edward called from the couch that he was lounging on. "Look at this!"

"I don't have time to look at your boo boos Edward." I was in my kitchen trying to find the perfect wine to go with dinner. As hard as I might try to deny that I wasn't trying to impress Jacob, I knew I was. That kid _still_ had my heart with him. It just about killed me but nothing I did to get over him worked. If I couldn't drop him, at least I could make it painful for him too.

"No really Bella, you _have _to see this." I shoved the wines back into the cooler and stalked over to Edward. He was currently laying down on the couch with his legs hanging over the side and a remote in his right hand.

"What?" I asked curtly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He pressed a button on the remote and the TV came to life.

"_I'm Amy Paffrath and welcome to E! News Now." The girl speaking had long red hair with bangs and blue eyes that were heavily outlined in eyeliner. As she started her next sentence her gaze shifted to another camera and her hands folded together. "Heart-throb Edward Cullen was seen today with Victoria Secret model, Bella Swan." A picture appeared on the screen of Edward and me walking out of the grocery store. My aviators were on, and Edward had a hand running through his hair. "Sources say they were seen making out beside Bella's car before she whisked them away to who-knows-where." Another picture replaced the second one. This one was of Edward and me close together. We weren't even near kissing though! "Could we possibly be getting a new world's most beautiful couple?" she again turned to another camera. "Stick around because I promise you we will be the first to find out. I'm Amy Paffrath, and that was E! News Now." _

I closed my eyes tightly together and tried to calm myself down. I counted to ten, rubbed my temples, and even imagined Sarah in the good old days. Nothing worked. Finally I strode over to Edward so I could stare him down. Only instead of cowering in fear like I imagined he would, his face cracked into a smile and loud laughter echoed off the walls.

"The look," he got out between breaths, "on your face… Priceless." Edward rolled from side to side on the couch as he laughed. I was having trouble keeping a smile off my face now. I guess Edward's melodic laughter was the cure to calm me down. But since I couldn't admit that to anyone, I would have to keep acting mad. I walked straight up to the couch and stared Edward down. His lips were pressed together in a tight line to keep from laughing.

"Come on Bella, laugh!" He poked me in the stomach to try to tickle me. Since I have abs, the only thing that did was make me annoyed again. "It's not like anyone's going to believe that. For all they know that was Kristen Stewart."

"I do _not _look like Kristen Stewart." I hated when people compared me to her. We looked NOTHING alike.

"You're right. You look like a man. My mistake."

"And you look like cow crap. But we don't want to go into name calling, do we?" I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster. Edward sat up from the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're right honey bunch. We also wouldn't want to comment on your stubby legs either."

_Was that the best he could do? Really? Stubby legs? Please. I'm a model._

"And we defiantly don't want to mention the fact that you don't have a dick… sweetie." Edward's face turned red as I thought back to the pictures of Edward in a Speedo with nothing filling it out. They were all over the Internet.

"Those were photo shopped!"

"Really Edward? Were they really photo shopped?" I already knew what his answer was going to be. A plan was starting to form in my head though and I needed some time to gain the courage to do it. Payback time.

"Of course. Believe me; I have more than enough to fill out that Speedo." Edward's cocky grin was back in place and he even added on a wink this time. I knew just the way to wipe it off.

"Prove it Edward." I whispered alluringly. Edward looked at me like I had gone crazy. It was not the response he was prepared for.

Edward was already sitting upright in the couch, the perfect position for my attack. I slowly walked forward and puckered my lips out. I have made this face a lot in the past, usually in photo shoots when I was supposed to look as sexy as possible. My fingers trailed my thigh and gently lifted my dress up to the middle of it. I descended on Edward's lap and watched as his green eyes widened, a mirrored expression of when I attacked him with my lips yesterday. He was stunned into silence with his hands limp at his side. I took my fingers and unbuttoned his pants, then undid the zipper. By this time Edward was breathing hard. I rested my hand by his boxers and then leaned in his ear. I blew breath lightly into it and felt something harden underneath me.

Mission completed.

"Remember how you invited Jacob over for dinner?" I whispered "Well this is my kind of payback!" I giggle yelled. I jumped off Edward's lap and skipped into the kitchen to check on the lobster. When I checked over my shoulder, I saw Edward heading to the bathroom.

_I'm a genius. _Just as I was about to pull off the lobster from the stove, the doorbell rang.

Crap.

I just heard the faucet start in the bathroom and figured Edward wouldn't be out for a bit. I had to think of something. First impressions stick, even though Jacob has known me forever. This would be Jacob's first impression of Edward and me together. I smoothed my dress out and tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear. I knew what I would do.

I started laughing. It was such a perfect fake laugh you would never even guess it wasn't real. I walked over to the door opposite of the elevator, still laughing.

"Edward, stop! Seriously I hate being tickled!" I said, giggling to thin air when I got to the door. I even added in a fake shriek just for effect. "Get away! Someone's at the door." By this point I was feeling ridiculous. There's only so long you can have a conversation with yourself before it gets annoying. "Baby, really! Stop. Go to the bathroom or something. Just stop tickling me!" I waited a few seconds to pretend Edward was going to the bathroom. Then I opened the door. I purposely stopped laughing at the sight of Jacob and rested my head on the door.

"Oh. Jacob. I forgot you were coming. I guess Edward and I won't get as much time alone after all." I finished the last part of the sentence quietly before looking back at Jacob. I motioned with my arm for Jacob to come in but he was too busy eating each and every inch of my body up. I loved it. He's already jealous. I looked over his outfit. He was in black sweat pants and a tight white shirt over his muscles. Bring on the awkwardness, for him not me.

"Jacob!" I finally called when his eyes stopped at my breast. For goodness sakes, he's engaged! "Come in."

"Well if you insist." He stepped into my apartment and let the door shut.

Jacob brushed in front of me and walked into the kitchen like he owned the place. His dark hand curled around the lid of the pot and lifted it up.

"Bella, these are done. Hurry up and get them before they burn." I smiled at him, I missed his commanding ways. Then I mentally smacked myself for thinking about Jacob that way. I took out three plates and put a piece of lettuce on them for decoration before placing one lobster each. Draining the corn, I poured out the water and put a good size portion on the plates for each of the boys and a half of spoon full for me.

I heard the faucet turn off in the bathroom and Edward walked out. He looked me straight in the eye and smirked. Not a hint of embarrassment. Walking up to me, he put his left arm around my waist and took my left hand with his right, the famous wedding pose. I guess Edward caught on to Alice's scheme too. I smiled up at Edward and turned to Jacob. He was glaring down at our arms. Perfect!

"You didn't tell me to dress up."Jacob looked into my eyes accusingly.

"Did we forget?' I put a hand over my heart. "I'm sorry, I just get so… distracted when Edward's near me. Although, you probably don't want to hear about that. Do you, Jacob?" He made no move to respond since his eyes were still glued to our embrace. "Why don't you two boys go sit down and I'll bring the food?" The thought of eating brought Jacob to his senses. He grunted and moved into the dining room, Edward close behind.

As soon as they disappeared I scurried over to my bedroom where my iPhone was charging. Unlocking it, I clicked the message icon and sent a quick text to Alice. Just as I was about to lock it again, a small black box appeared in the center of the screen. It informed me I had a call from an unknown number. I was close to answering it but thought differently when the image of two hungry men at my dining room table floated to my mind. I pressed ignore and dropped it back on my bed.

I rushed back to the kitchen and picked out a simple dinner wine and a cork screw. I held both of those in one hand and placed a plate on the back of the same arm. I then balanced the other two plates on the opposite arm. Waitressing was coming in handy.

When I came into the dining room, I just about dropped everything I was holding at the sight in front of me. Both Jacob and Edward were laughing! Together. This was not supposed to happen. I set the plates in front of them and took my own seat next to Edward.

"What's so funny?" I asked, removing the cork from the bottle and pouring a bit in Edward and Jacob's wine glasses. Mine was filled with water.

"Jacob was telling me an old story about you." Edward broke out into laughter again as my eyes grew wide. Jacob knew way too many stories about me. This could be bad. I turned to Jacob who was taking in my expression.

"What did you tell him?" I asked Jacob calmly.

Edward barked out another laugh as Jacob started talking. "The story about when your mom streaked down the street." I gasped.

It happened when I was fourteen. My mom had gotten extremely drunk one night after my dad left for work. She stripped down naked, ran out of the house, and flew down the street. I had grabbed her keys and chased her in the car. No one would have of noticed she did it if she didn't start yelling 'she's trying to kill me!' over, and over again. The neighbors ran out of the house and called the cops, thinking I was some rapist. It was quite a surprise when my dad, chief of police, pulled up to the scene.

"Seriously Jacob?" I hissed across the table. "It's one thing to tell my boyfriend embarrassing stories about me but just wrong when they're about my mother!" His smile stayed in place.

"You wouldn't be Bella without the stories."

"Well you wouldn't be Jacob without your stories either. Would you Jacob?" I shifted my gaze to Edward and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"When Jacob and I were thirteen-"

"Wait Bella! You aren't seriously going to tell him this one are you?" I pretended to think it over.

"Yep. If you don't want to hear it, eat your dinner while I tell Edward." I took my own bite of the delicious lobster and continued the story. "In Forks, where Jacob and I are from, there was an indoor pool at our old school. Some of the kids would hang out there on weekends. One time when we were all going to go, all the boys told Jacob to wear a Speedo and that they were going to too." I put a hand on Edward's knee to remind him of earlier. He pushed it off. I guess it did have an effect on him after all. Points for Bella! "When he came to the pool, he realized all the other boys were wearing normal trunks."

"That's it?" Edward asked.

"Not even close." I took another bite of the lobster and continued. "So, Jacob tried to play it off like it was nothing. He jumped in the pool to try to hide what he was wearing. One of our friends, Lauren, thought I would be funny to give him a little present. She jumped into the pool after him and gave him a quick hand-job. A few of the boys pulled him out of the water after to reveal his boner… Small boner might I add. The girls all took pictures with the cameras we always carried around. We lived in a small town and the pictures got out everywhere. Parents included. He never lived it down." Edward started bursting out laughing while Jacob shoveled food in his mouth.

"Dude, that's horrible!" Edward laughed

"You're telling me." Jacob replied with a mouth full of food. "Bella has a lot more embarrassing stories too though. Like that time she was with Caleb Tall. He was the most 'popular' guy in school, according to all the girls. They were jumping a fence to get to a party when her skirt got hooked on the gate. It came all the way to her stomach and Caleb got a full view of her thong. I guess it was your first modeling job, huh Bella?"

"Shut it Jake." I said glaring over at him. Edward laughed next to me. "How about I tell another story about Jacob?" Jacob tried to shake his head but I already started.

"Jacob was sixteen and extremely stupid. He got involved with this awful group who called themselves the 'Protectors'. For what reason, I don't know. Jacob got drunk with them one night and when he came home, he wanted to make sure everyone knew it was his house. He peed all over: furniture, walls, even on his dad. He was 'marking his territory'."

"Man, how screwed up were you?" Jacob didn't respond. Edward chuckled and continued eating his lobster. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Forever." I answered automatically.

"Literally." Jacob added. We were silent for a couple minutes.

"Any more stories?" Edward finally asked. He laced his fingers with mine and set them on the table so Jacob could see. He was glaring down at them when he answered

"There was the time Bella almost died taking a shower." I shuttered from the memory.

"What did she do? Slip?" Edward was interested. He put down his fork and leaned back in his chair.

"Nope. She had one of those glass doors that slide open and close. I guess it wouldn't open so she was shaking it. It shattered." I winced. That was one of the most painful experiences of all time.

"We're done telling stories." I said finally. "Eat your dinner I prepared for you, please." With the story battle going on, I forgot I was supposed to be Edward's girlfriend. I rested my head on his shoulder for a few seconds before leaning up to his ear. I whispered nonsense into it and started giggling.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing." Edward and I said at the same time. I stared giggling again.

"Whatever."

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Edward and I continued to make subtle, yet noticeable gestures. Jacob tried, and failed, to start a conversation with me. I was glad when we were done. I pushed my seat noisily away from the table and grabbed the plates. I dumped them in the sink and walked back to the dining room.

"Well this was fun." I walked into the room and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "Good seeing you Jacob. I'll walk you to the door."

"Seriously?" Jacob asked.

"You're right. We'll bring Edward."

"That's not what I meant! I thought we would have dessert after."

"No. I'm too full after that big dinner and Edward's… allergic to sugar."

_Crap. That was a bad lie. Oh well, I just want him out!_

"Let's go. Be right back Edward" I grabbed Jacob's arm and brought him to the door.

"Bye." I walked in front of him to open the door and when I turned around, Jacob was inches away.

"You know Bella," He took a piece of my hair that had fallen out of place between his fingers and started twirling it, "You look really, really good tonight. So good, I might not be able to help it if I do this." He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. The warmth and familiarity of them spread through my body like fire. I reached my hand up to his cheek and was about to pull him closer when I realized what I was doing.

"Jake, stop!" I pulled back but he wouldn't allow it.

"Come on Bella, I miss you." His mouth was on mine again. But it wasn't caressing like before, it was forceful now. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed my body into his. I whimpered, still trying to push away.

"Please, you're hurting me." He ignored me.

"Your boyfriend can't make you feel like this, can he?" I couldn't even respond before he was on me again.

Before I could even stop them, memories flooded into my brain of the night five years ago. The images that I have been trying so hard to lock up played like a movie behind my eyes. Although Jacob wasn't the person to do it, the circumstances were too much alike. My body started to shake violently under Jacob and the next thing I knew, everything was black.

…

"Bella?"

"Bella!" A voice was calling my name somewhere far away. I lifted my eyelids as much as I could and looked around. A blurry figure hovered above me.

"Bella!" The voice that I thought was far away was the figure above me.

"Mmm" I groaned and shut my eyes tightly together. When I opened them up again, everything was much clearer. The figure above me had been Edward had his hand wrapped around my wrist, checking my pulse.

"What happened?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was telling Edward I was going to walk Jacob to the door.

"I don't know. I came in here and you were on the floor. You fainted. I think you might have hit your head too." I reached my hand to the back of my head and felt a bump. I've had plenty of bumps on my head and knew there was nothing to worry about with this one.

"I'm fine." I stood up and the ground wobbled beneath me. I reached out to the first solid thing I could touch, which happened to be Edward.

"Bella we need to get you to a doctor."

"I'm fine! I just stood up too fast. I think it's time for you to go home though. It's been a long day thanks to you."

"What do you mean, 'thanks to me'?"

"You were the one to invite my ex-boyfriend over."

"Are you ever going to get over it! Who cares? It's over now. We successfully pretended to date. Get. Over. It."

"That was the worst two hours of my life Edward! You don't know how it feels to have a best friend who betrayed you sitting two feet away!"

"I thought he was just your boyfriend?"

"Were you listening Edward! Jake and I have known each other forever. We were born on the same day, in the same town, and in the same hospital. Our parent's were best friends and we became best friends. I told him everything for nineteen years. You try losing a best friend because of something you wouldn't do with them and tell me how it feels!" Tears were streaming down my eyes now. I wiped away the mascara from under my eyes and stared down at the black line on my finger.

"I didn't know it was like that."

"Well it is! So please, just leave." Edward looked me in the eye.

"Go to a doctor first."

"I'm fine! Just go!" Edward had enough of my temper. He slammed the door open and strode out.

I wiped a stray tear and turned to go to my room when Edward reappeared.

"I forgot my clothes." He ducked his head and walked toward the bathroom where he had changed. I started laughing. Laughing at the fact that Edward just ruined his dramatic exit. Laughing because my ex best friend just left. Laughing because I'm going crazy for laughing at how much my life sucks.

I was still in a fit of giggles when Edward walked back in.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I don't even know." He walked toward the door again a rested his hand on the handles.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Go to a doctor. It would look really suspicious if you died and I was the last one to leave." He shut the door and walked out.

I shook my head back and forth. This has been a long day.

Walking back into my room, I tore the ribbon out of my hair and released it from its many clips and hair bands. I let the dress drop to the floor and slipped on my black robe. I walked over to my bed and was about to shut my eyes when I felt my phone vibrate.

_What now!_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Ms. Bella Swan?" the woman on the other line had an unfamiliar high pitched voice.

"This is she."

"It is in my understanding that you tried out for the role of Katniss in the upcoming movie, The Hunger Games?" I sat up sat up in my bed and pressed the phone closer to my ear.

"Yes that is correct."

"Lovely! We would like you to come into our office on Monday, May First, for a call back."

"A call back!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it! I tried out for that movie months ago. I thought I didn't get it since no one has contacted me since.

"Yes a call back! Are you available?" I jumped off my bed and scurried over to my purse. I reached into the bag to pull out the planner Ella made for me. When I turned to the correct page, I saw I was free.

"Yes I am! I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then. We'll send you some lines from the movie to practice for the call back."

"Ok, thank you!" When the phone on the other line clicked shut, I dropped my phone on the bed and sat frozen. I couldn't believe I had a callback for the role I tried out for months ago. I read The Hunger Games when it first came out and fell in love. When Alice told me they were going to making a movie of it and holding auditions, I couldn't resist in trying out. I didn't have much hope of getting it when I got there and the top teen celebrities were waiting to get called in.

But now I had a chance. A real chance!

**So, how did you like it? To tell you the truth I had no clue how I was going to write this date scene and just let my imagination take it away. I don't know what you guys were looking for but I hope you liked what I did. If you were wondering, Jacob is not abusive. Just a disgusting person who likes to cheat on his fiancé. **

**I know the call about the callback was out of the blue. I just needed to get it in somehow to let you know I didn't forget about the movie. Plus, the end of this chapter was sad. We needed something to lighten it up.**

**In other news, I'm an aunt now! My sister delivered on Tuesday and I'm so happy! It doesn't seem real. My niece is so beautiful and advanced. When she was two days old she could already look people in the eye and focus on who was talking. I'm so proud of her! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!!! **

**Oh! I want to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter! I was so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Full Summary: Bella is the best Victoria Secret angel in the business and the face of the new line. She's also starting a new movie, The Hunger Games. Too bad her co-star is that guy Edward she accidentally made out with to get an ex-boyfriend jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:**

_When the phone on the other line clicked shut, I dropped my phone on the bed and sat frozen. I couldn't believe I had a callback for the role I tried out for months ago. I read The Hunger Games when it first came out and fell in love. When Alice told me they were going to making a movie of it and holding auditions, I couldn't resist in trying out. I didn't have much hope of getting it when I got there and the top teen celebrities were waiting to get called in._

_But now I had a chance. A real chance!_

* * *

"Bella!" I heard Sarah giggle next to me. "Look over there! At mom." Her skinny finger pointed through the bush we were crouched behind. I peered through the leaves and looked out to where Sarah was pointing to. My mother had a phone pressed between her ear and shoulder. Her hands were busy tending to her favorite lavender tulips that Sarah and I weren't allowed to go near. She reached up to tuck a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear before bursting into girlish giggles.

"Oh, Charlie. I miss you so much." Sarah and I turned to each other.

"That's daddy on the phone!" I whispered to Sarah.

"Daddy doesn't have a name." A three year old Sarah told me.

"No Sarah. He does have a name and it's Charlie! I know these things, I'm in kindergarten." I poked my head back through the branches and looked at my mom again. She took a break from the tulips and lifted the hair from her neck.

"You have to go?" My mom's voice was low and filled with sorrow. Her fingers combed through her hair absentmindedly as she wiped her hands off on her jeans. "Promise me you will call me as soon as you can." There was a short pause as my dad started talking. "Well, I love you." She again paused.

"Come on Sarah." I whispered. "Let's go talk to daddy before he has to go." I grabbed her hand in mine and we started running over to our mom.

"Wait mommy. I wanna talk to daddy!" I yelled while running as fast as my little legs would take me. My mother spun around in surprise and wiped away a tear from beneath her clear blue eye.

"I'm sorry girls. Daddy had to go. We can talk to him later, okay?" I let go of Sarah's hand and hugged my mom's leg.

"I wanted to talk to him now! I miss Daddy. I have to tell him about the picture I drew for him!" I looked up at my mother with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Daddy has to work."

"Daddy's _always _has to work." I complained. My mother gently untangled my arms from her leg and bent down to face Sarah and I.

"You're daddy is at work all the time because he's saving lives in the war. If it weren't for him, there would be a lot of people gone. You know, he's also protecting me and you."

"Is he keeping Sammy safe too?" Sarah asked. Sammy was her stuffed tooth she got from her first dentist appointment a few weeks ago. She's been carrying it around everywhere with her. My mommy told her if she keeps dropping it in the dirt it would get a cavity and she would have to take it away.

"Yes, he is. He's our hero." She ruffled Sarah's bangs and smiled at us. "What do you say we get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Sarah and I chorused. We ran ahead of my mom and into the house. I jumped up onto the chair facing the window and waited for my mom to serve me.

"Bella!" My mom called.

"What?"

"Bella!"

"Yeah, mommy?" I turned my head toward her voice and saw the white kitchen hose pointed at me.

"I'm going to get you, Bella." I shrieked and jumped up from the chair, running around it and crawling under the table. It was too late though, I could already feel the cold water spraying in my face.

"I got you, my precious little girl."

* * *

"Stop it mommy." I mumbled. "No more." I could feel the water soaking beneath me now.

_Wait, soaking _beneath _me? When did I lie down? _

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. A shriek escaped my lips when I saw midnight blue eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Alice!" I pulled myself up to a sitting position and felt the silky night gown stick to me like glue.

"Took you long enough," Alice sighed, dropping an empty bucket on the floor. I touched my fingers to my wet hair and raised my head to glare at Alice.

"You poured _water _on me!" Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room as she skipped across the room and ripped open the blinds.

"Alice!" I dived under the covers to hide from the beating sun. "Was that really necessary?!"

"Of course! Everything I do is," I let out a chuckle.

"Right… So the water, that was necessary?"

"Duh! I already tried all my methods on you. Even jumping on your bed! You were out cold!" I dug my head deeper under the covers.

"Well I would have liked to stay like that!" I mumbled into the sheets.

"Come on, Bella," I felt the blanket being pulled off my head and the hairs on my neck stand on end. "It's callback day!"

"Already?" I counted the days back in my head, trying to find where the time went.

"Ella hasn't reminded you?!" Alice exclaimed. I thought back to the last few days.

"Well, we've been busy with photo shoots. Maybe she did and I didn't realize?"

"Have you been practicing?"

"Of course! Non-stop since I got the partial script." I told her in a matter-of-fact way.

"Whatever. Get in the shower. We have work to do." I reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed into my bathroom.

…

"Hey Emmett. You're here? 'Kay, I'll meet you at the door." Alice's small hands finished twisting my hair into a braid before she scurried off to meet Emmett. I dropped my head in my hands and took deep breaths in and out.

_It's ok Bella. You're going to do fine at this interview. They're going to love you. Just don't choke up. Or trip. Or stutter. Or forget your lines. Or…_

"Belly Bear!" Emmett's booming voice called from behind me.

A smile spread across my face as I lifted my head from the counter and turned around in my vanity seat.

"Emmy Bear!" I got up from my chair and let his strong arms take the breath out of me.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday," Emmett said it as though it had been years.

"I know. People tell me they have separation anxiety when I'm away. I _lure _people to me." I laughed, winking.

"Sure Bella. Keep telling yourself that." Alice said, jumping into the conversation. "Now sit down, I have to finish your makeup. Emmett, go figure out what Bella is going to wear."

"Okay Mrs Pushy! Geez, why doesn't Emmett get any respect around here?" He put a hand on his heart and pushed out his bottom lip.

"Mrs. Emmett! Go find Bella's outfit before I do," Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice childishly before walking toward the closet.

"And it's Mister!" He called before disappearing.

* * *

"Ali! I can't do this. I can't! There's no way. I'm going to forget a line. Or spill my coffee on the casters. Or..."

"Calm down Bella!" I waited for Alice's upcoming words of encouragement. "I don't want to die. You've moved over two lanes without even realizing during your little rant. I swear, whoever gave you a driver's license was either highly under the influence, or staring at your boobs the whole time!"

"Alice!" I gasped. "He was not-"

"Ah, it was a guy! Definitely staring at your boobs, then." I pouted and took one of my hands off the wheel to pull the collar of my shirt up higher.

"Don't!" Alice yelled, scaring the heck out of my and almost making me swerve off the road.

"Don't what!" I gained control of the wheel again and continued down the street.

"Don't take your hand off the wheel. You can't drive with _two_ hands, let alone one."

"Well Ali. I'm sorry if you don't like my driving. You can't talk though. If my memory serves correct, you're the one with the suspended license." She glared over at me.

"You missed the turn, Sherlock."

"Couldn't think of a comeback?" I asked, turning the wheel of the car to make a u-turn.

"No." she said sadly. "It isn't my fault I like to speed." I giggled and turned down the street Alice told me to.

"Here we are." I looked up at the four story building in front of me.

_Here I go._

Alice waved goodbye to me as I rose from my seat to go into the room where the casters were.

"Good luck!" she called. "Don't spill coffee on them." I narrowed my eyes while turning the handle.

"You would say that, Alice."

"Love you!" She called. I stuck my tongue out at her and pushed the door open. The casting room was pretty small. There was a mini stage in the far corner of it and a long table with multiple black office chairs set around it. Five heads turned to me I came in. I recognized the director, Chris Weitz, and the head caster, Susan Greene. Around them was a blonde guy my age, a girl with red hair and a little girl.

"Um… Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh hon, we know exactly who you are." Susan told me matter-of-factly.

"Thanks?" She slowly looked me up and down and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're doing the scene in the beginning of the script with Prim, your sister. The actor playing Peeta couldn't make it today so this is his stunt double Josh," she motioned to the blond guy, "who will be playing him today." I opened my mouth to ask who was playing the real Peeta but Susan continued before I could finish. "This is a very emotional moment. Your sister just got picked out of hundreds of kids to be sent to her death. This will show your ultimate acting ability." I nodded my head. "Just stand by that wall over there and I'll act out the announcer's part." I walked over to where she told me and waited for her to say the lines prior to mine.

"Happy Hunger Games." Susan said in a monotone voice. I wish I could scream at her to have so emotion. How was I supposed to base my reaction on her! There's no way I could break down or whatever I was supposed to do with nothing to base it on! "Ladies, as always, get to pick first." Susan was talking about the glass bowl in the book that held thousands of slips of paper with names on them. In the book, if you got picked, you were sent to 'The Hunger Games' with twenty-four other people. The catch was, only one could survive. "blah-blah-blah," Susan continued. "Primrose Everdeen!" She called throwing a hand up in the air with as if showing a piece of paper with the name on it.

The little girl I saw sitting at the table when I walked in stood up. A terrified expression struck the little girl's face. I guess she was going to playing Prim. She reminded me of Sarah when she was little. It hurt to see her so sad.

I realized I should be reacting right about now. I was supposed to say a line, but at the moment I felt I had to show all the emotion on my face first. I thought about Sarah and tried to imagine they just called her name to get killed. I let my eyes widen with fear and a hand creep up to my face. Wrinkles cut through my forehead and gasps came through my lips.

"No." I whispered. That wasn't in the script. But it added effect. "No!" I said a little louder. Again, not in the script. I made the hand on my face shake to show even greater fear. The little girl playing Prim walked towards the small stage. When she was close to passing me I rushed in front of her. "Stop!" I told her desperately, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. This time I was quoting from the script. "Go back Prim. Go sit down." The little girl searched my eyes with hers and shook her head.

"I can't Katniss. I got picked!" I turned her shoulders again and pushed her gently toward her seat.

"Just go." I whispered. I slowly turned my head to the mock stage where Susan was standing and let the fear in my eyes lessen a degree.

"I volunteer." I said boldly, although my voice was shaky with nervousness. I was hoping it sounded forced and that I planned it for the part. Susan nodded her head and I wasn't sure whether it was through approval of my acting, or her acting as Effie, the announcer. She skipped a few lines in the script and moved on to where Peeta was picked.

"What an exciting day." She said again in the monotone voice. "Now, it's time for the boys. Yay." She faked reaching into the bowl. "Peeta Mellark." I moved my eyes back and forth in my head to pretend I was thinking. This was the part where Katniss goes into a flashback of when kid Peeta gave her burnt bread when she was almost dying of hunger. In the book, he gave Katniss the hope to live because of that. I followed the blonde boy with my eyes as he walked on stage. This guy was pretty cute I guess. His skin was golden to match his out of control blonde hair. He had hazel eyes that stayed glued to the floor the whole way up to the stage.

"And that's a rap." Susan called with excitement. It took all that was in my not to glare. Now she can have emotion! Really?

"That was great Bella! I really felt like you _were _Katniss right there. We have a few more people to audition but as far as I'm concerned, this part is as good as yours." My mouth hung open. She couldn't be serious!

"Is this a prank?" I accidentally asked.

"No hon, I'm serious. You are truly an actress, not just a model." I looked at her disbelievingly. "You don't believe me? Well you should because it's my job to cast the best of the best. And you, my dear, are the best I have seen so far. It's in your eyes. That's where emotion starts. Most actresses rely on body movements. Not you though." She guided me to the door. "I'll be in contact." I furrowed my eyebrows. I thought I had to do another scene or two. Looking around the room, I saw Chriz Weitz murmuring something to another guy at the table. They were staring intensely at me. I turned my head to where the stunt double was and saw he was staring at me too. Just before the door closed I could have sworn I saw him wink. But I highly doubted that.

Alice was still sitting on the couch when I emerged. Her face brightened when she saw me and she rushed over.

"How'd it go?!" I let myself think about it for a couple of seconds before realizing just how well it _did _go.

"Al," I said grabbing her small wrist in mine. "I-I think I have the part."

"What?!" She started jumping up and down, taking my hand with her. Once the shock wore off, I started jumping with her.

"I think I got it!" I repeated. She squealed and stumbled toward the elevator door with me in tow.

"We are _so_ going to celebrate!"

"No Alice! We can't jinx it. If we go and celebrate now I might not get it after all.

"You're right." We were at my car now. I clicked the button to unlock it and climbed in. I turned the key in the ignition and heard Alice curse beside me when the car came on.

"What?" I asked.

"What day is it?"

"May first."

"It's five o' clock." Alice whispered to herself.

"Call the police. It's five."

"No! I have to do makeup for The Late Night Show at six. It's five! I only have an hour to get there. This is not good. Not good at all." Alice dug through her bag and brought out her black berry. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she sent a message to someone. She dropped the phone on her lap and tugged the ends of her inky black hair.

"So I'm guessing I'm driving you to the studio?"

"You guessed right. And if I see that speedometer go below 70, someone is going to get hurt! And since you're the only one in the car... that someone will be you."

_Don't have to tell me twice._

"Alright, but don't blame me if we die!" I pressed my foot a little farther on the pedal and felt the car accelerate.

* * *

After I dropped off Alice at the studio in a record-breaking thirty minutes, I headed home. The traffic was bumper to bumper so my foot was on the brake more than the gas. While I was waiting for traffic to start moving again, I let my gaze wander to the sidewalks with people rushing back and forth. Almost everyone in the rush had a phone pressed to their ear and briefcases held close to their side.

That would be the city life for you.

I released the brake for about thirteen seconds to let my car roll forward before traffic stopped and I had to break again. Sighing, I let my eyes slide close and started tapping the steering wheel with my thumbs.

I just about shit my pants when I heard the passenger side door open. My eyes flew open and I whipped my head around to see someone climbing into the car.

"What the… Edward?" The door slammed shut and Edward turned his handsome face toward me.

"Oh hey, Bella. How are you? I would really-" he paused to cough, "-appreciate it if you drove." His lips parted to let out another cough. "Like now!"

"What the hell, Edward!"

"I'll explain-" he hacked out another cough, "-later. Just go!"

"Well last time I checked I'm not Bruce Almighty and can't easily split traffic."

"Just press-" he coughed, "-the pedal. I'll steer."

"You're out of your m-"

"There they are!" Edward exclaimed after a cough. I looked out of his window and saw at least thirty people with flashing cameras two lanes over. "Give me the wheel." I let go of the wheel and leaned back in my chair so Edward could steer.

I pressed the pedal and felt the car inch slowly forward.

"Faster," Edward told me.

"No way!"

"Alright I can't do this." Edward said after a cough. His hand retreated from the steering wheel and pushed the gear shift to 'park'.

"Hello Edward! We're in New York City. You cannot just put this car in park.

"Says who?" Edward looked toward the paparazzi again and saw them starting to weave through the cars to get to us. He cursed under his breath and looked forward at the stopped traffic. "Alright, that's it." The next thing I knew Edward's arms were around my legs and back and I was being pulled over the center console.

"Edward! You put me down right now! Hell, Edward put me down!"

"Fine" Edward dropped me on his lap, but before I could yell at him, he was already sliding from underneath me and climbing into the driver's side. "Put on your-" cough, "seat belt."

"Why are you coughing so much?" I asked Edward. Reaching my arm up to where the seatbelt was and fastening it around me.

"Gee, I don't know, Bella. Look at me." He turned his head for a brief second and I was able to see his runny nose and pink, puffy eyes.

"You know Edward," I crossed my leg daintily over the other and rested my hands on my knee, "you are really hurting our 'Most Beautiful Couple' title. I might just have to break up with you."

"Oh ha-di-ha - shit. There they are." Edward pulled the car in drive and swerved onto the median. The speedometer's needle kept was rising and cars were honking.

"Edward! Stop this car! You're going to get us arrested! And after that, I am never going to forgive you!"

"Don't worry Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. Nothing's going to happen."

**HAHAHAHA I'm ending this here. Don't hate me. (: Well it's mainly because I have to go to bed and wanted to post this as soon as possible. But that's beside the point. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Oh, and I want to give credit to my new beta ****Aylienne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:** _"Oh hardy har- shit. There they are." Edward pulled the car in drive and swerved onto the median. The speedometer's needle was rising and cars were honking._

"_Edward! Stop this car! You're going to get us arrested! And after that, I will always, always, hate you."_

"_Don't worry Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. Nothing's going to happen."_

_

* * *

  
_

"You're 'Edward Cullen'? Is that supposed to change anything?" My eyes flickered over to the traffic traveling in the opposite direction that happened to only be a few feet away. A car honked beside us and I turned my attention to someone's finger sticking out of their window. Classy.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. Of course it changes everything." He coughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Get off the median, Edward."

"Fine. I think we lost the paparazzi anyw-" Edward was cut off by the loud wailing of a car behind us. Red and blue lights reflected off my tinted window as Edward slid off the median and cut smoothly through traffic. The car followed behind us. I shot daggers at Edward.

"Edward Cullen. I officially hate you." The side of his mouth twitched as he pulled into a parking lot behind a brick building.

"Come on Bella, nothing's going to happen. It's like I said, I'm Edward Cullen. "

"And I'm Bella Swan. Who cares! We're still going to get a ticket, probably even arrested, for driving on the wrong side of the road!" I slammed my head on the head rest. "Why don't you ever listen?!"

"You sound like my mom," Edward put a hand on my arm and turned his gaze full on to me. Something erupted in my stomach as my skin burned beneath his touch. "Don't worry Bella, I got this." His dazzling smile spread across his face. I rolled my eyes and took the arm from his grasp.

"I hope so. It would not be good for my image if something happened." A knock came to the window. Edward's arm reached out to press the button for the window to open while still holding my gaze. He reached up to my ear.

"Just remember. I _am_ Edward Cullen." He winked at me.

"Officer," Edward started in his perfect velvet voice, "I just want you to understand that-" Edward finally looked at the officer and stopped short. A massive guy with big meaty arms and a thick neck stooped down to stick his face in Edward's window. He had dark brown hair with milky blue eyes and a mouth set in a sneer. I shook my head in embarrassment and turned my head out toward my window so he couldn't see me.

"What I meant, officer- sir- was-" cough "I was just- in a hurry- to- get-" he coughed again. "I was- in a hurry to…"

"I don't have time for this." The officer's deep voice echoed through the car. "You are in New York City during rush hour. To be driving down a median strip is a serious offence."

"Sir, you have to u-understand… I'm Edward Cullen. I can't let this kind of stuff get out into the public or else who knows what will happen!"

"Look kid, I don't care if you're Obama himself, you're not getting away with this."

"Uh- um. But my girlfriend! She is in labor!" he blurted. I banged my head against the window a few times.

"She doesn't look pregnant." The officer stated shortly. I finally turned away from the window and leaned over Edward's seat. I rested my hand on the empty space between Edward's leg and the door. My face was only about a foot away from the officers.

"Hello officer." My voice was low and seductive. I hated Edward for making me do this.

"Y-you're Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes sir, I am." I cocked my head to the side. "How'd you know?" I felt Edward's leg slide against my arm. Flutters flew up to my stomach. I didn't know what was more annoying, I just got the butterflies over _Edward, _or the fact he just moved his leg to annoy me.

"I- uh- love your work?"

"Well, Mr..."

"Albert." I heard Edward's quiet laughter beside me. I discretely took the arm that wasn't supporting my weight and punched Edward in the stomach. The laughter turned to an odd sound between whimpering and coughing.

"Well Albert, how about you just let Edward and I go, and I will insure that you get a behind-the-scenes look at an exclusive photo shoot." The officer seemed to be debating whether or not he should let us go. "All the angels will be there," I added tauntingly. The officer took out a notepad from his pocket and scribbled words across it. I'm pretty sure the notepad was for a ticket. It didn't work.

"Looks like you can't get away with it either, Bella," Edward whispered under his breath.

"Well ma'am, I'll have to let you go with a warning under the circumstances of you being in labor. I hope she grows up just as beautiful as you," The officer smiled to reveal yellow, crooked teeth. He handed me a piece of paper a walked off toward his car. When I unfolded it, I saw his number scribbled across it.

"Bye, officer!" I climbed farther over Edward's seat so I could poke my head out of the window and wave goodbye. The officer's grin was ear to ear as he rolled out of the parking lot. I watched his car leave until it was out of sight.

"Three things Edward," I said, my head still out the window. "One. Stop staring at my arse." I pulled my head back into the car and sat upright in my seat.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" Edward asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Because I have a brain," I told him pointedly. "Two. Thanks for being Edward Cullen, it got us _so_ far." I told him with sarcasm

"It's not my fault he was a dude," I ignored his comment.

"Three… Get. Out. Of. My. Seat."

"Figured that was coming," Edward opened his door and stepped out of my car. I reached for my door handle but Edward got to it first. He swung the door open and gestured widely for me to get out.

"Milady," He spoke in a weird accent that he probably just made up.

"I think I'll just climb to my seat." I pulled both my feet to the seat and crawled over the consul to the driver's seat. I fell into it and looked over at Edward, who blushed because of being caught staring at my arse again.

"Much quicker. Now where am I dropping you off Edward?"

"Well I was on my way to the pharmacy to get some cold medicine. You can just drop me off at the one a few blocks over.

"Okay, Edward Cullen. I would be thrilled to do so for you."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You're a big boy now, figure it out." I slipped out of the parking space and into New York's rush hour traffic.

"So, how was your day today?" Edward asked when our silence became uncomfortable. I was just about to answer him when my phone rang from my purse in the back seat. It was tempting to not answer, but I remembered that it might be the casters.

"Steer for a second while I get my phone." Edward didn't have much of a say since I had already let go of the wheel and scurried to find my purse. When my hand finally found the smooth leather, I rummaged around the contents to get the vibrating phone out.

"Hello?" I answered without glancing at the caller ID. I was just zipping my purse when I heard Edward start to shout.

"Stop! Brake! Brake, Bella, brake!" I whipped my body upright and slammed my foot on the break. The wheels screeched against the pavement while cars honked all around me. I looked up to see a black SUV a few inches away from the front of my car.

"Well you could have told me earlier," I said, annoyed. A familiar laugh sang from the other side of the phone. "Leo!" I squealed, pressing the phone closer to my ear. "It's about time you called! I haven't seen you since the party."

"It hasn't been that long Bella. Just two weeks." Was it really only two weeks ago? Time flies.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for inviting Jacob there… and I'm starting to resent you inviting a certain Edward Cullen too."

"Yeah right Bella. You know you're glad you met me." Edward said, laughing and coughing from beside me.

"_Sure." _I answered, dragging out the words.

"Wait a second?" Leo chimed in from the other side of the phone. "Edward Cullen is with you? Well I'm happy for you Bells, he's a good guy."

"Were you listening to me? I'm not happy he's here with me. He just almost got us arrested!"

"Bella Swan, arrested? Imagine that."

"Shut it Leo." I said in warning. "Listen, I can't talk now. I don't want a certain someone to overhear anything he shouldn't know. How about we meet at the usual Starbucks? The one with the back door that the paparazzi doesn't know about? We all know how many of them you attract."

"You have to worry about them too, you know," Leo stated.

"I'm a model, not an actress." _Yet. _I added in my mind.

"No, you're a super model. A super model that everyone happens to love and adore."

"Whatever. You're just an old guy. What do you know?" He started to say something but I talked over. "See you tomorrow. Love you! Bye." I quickly hung up the phone and flicked it over my shoulder where it landed safely on the leather seat.

"Was that Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Yep."

"Aren't you guys… a thing?" he asked. I scoffed while pulling over to the curb.

"We're here." Edward looked over to the pharmacy and back to me.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Well maybe I will answer your questions when you don't get me almost arrested."

"I'll see you later Bella." Edward was finally being smart and figured out I wasn't going to break. I don't even know why I didn't just tell him Leo and I are far from being 'a thing'. I guess it was because I was sick of him knowing too much about me already when we've barely known each other for two was stupid for thinking anything was going on anyways. Leo has been going out with the same girl from two years. I'm not a home wrecker!

"See you soon." Edward waved.

"No, you won't," I called after him. Just before the door slammed shut, I could have sworn I heard his low laughter.

I watched Edward disappear into the store before sliding back into traffic. I looked at the time on my dashboard and realized it was only 7:30. Since I didn't want to go to bed any time soon, I decided to make a visit to my favorite little sister. I had things I needed to discuss with her.

When I pulled up to the apartment and looked up to the Sarah's dark apartment, I almost decided to leave. She was probably out like usual. But some instinct told me to go inside. I climbed up the stairs and waved to the old man making his way down. Taking a spare key out of my purse, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Sarah!" I called when the door was shut and locked behind me. No one answered so I walked farther into the flat, turning on lights as I went. "Sarah!" I called again.

"Hey sis!" Sarah's voice slurred from behind me. I jumped from the sudden sound and whipped around to look at my little sister. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder sweater. Her hair was in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and purple bruises outlined her green eyes. A beer bottle dangled between her fingers.

"Hey… Why were all the lights off?"

"Oh, I was playing hide and seek!" she thrilled. "It's _so _much more fun in the dark! You should play. I'll count first. One, two, four…"

"Sarah," I grabbed her arm and turned her away from the wall she was counting at. Her face fell into a pout.

"Party pooper," she whispered. "Do you want a drink?! I have your favorite!" She skipped over to the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper. She opened the cabinet where the cups were and found it empty. Looking over at the sink, I saw where they all went.

"The can's fine." I assured her. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed the can over to me. Being the athletic person I am, I threw my hands in front of my face instead of trying to catch it. The cold can bounced off my legs and fell to the floor.

"I wouldn't open that right away." Sarah giggled while stumbling over to the couch. Her shaky hand reached up to touch the beer to her lips.

"Not while I'm here." I took the bottle from her hand and walked over to the kitchen. Before Sarah even realized what was happening, I already emptied the contents.

"Bella! I needed that!" Sarah started crying, fat tears rolling down her face. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and started pulling on it. When a few pieces actually fell out, I went over to stop her.

"Sarah, I've been thinking."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know what you're going to say so save it. 'You're a drunk' 'go to rehab'. Honestly Bella I've heard it all before and it's not going to change anything."

"Well what's the good of doing this to yourself?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled up the sleeve of her sweater. Red gashes split her fragile skin. "And drinking. You have to confront your problems! Not hide from them with drugs and alcohol."

"Well I'm sorry!" Sarah screamed. "Unlike you I care about what happened. I don't prance around like I'm queen of the world and nothing bad has ever happened. It makes me sick to know you don't have one ounce of revulsion from that night." Her head was in her hands with tears seeping between her fingers.

"Are you kidding me, Sarah?! Memories of that night tear me apart to no end. But I've dealt with it. I know how to control it. And it doesn't include these drugs you keep getting yourself into!" My own tears started to fall over my cheeks. "I love you Sarah. You mean the world to me. But I miss you. I miss the times we used to have before _it _happened. That's why I decided to sell your apartment. You're going to move in with me."

"No!" Sarah shrieked. "I'm not moving in with you! You have no feelings. You don't understand me. I bet you won't even let me go out."

"You're absolutely right you won't be going out. I'm getting you a nurse to help you get over those addictions of yours. You are going to stay in the house at all times unless with me."

"You can't do this. You can't sell my apartment. You can't make me move into your house. And you sure as hell can't lay me off the drugs. I _need _them."

"I _can_ sell your apartment because as I recall, I bought it. I _can_ make you move into my house. And I _can_ make you lay off the drugs."

"I'm not letting this happen." Sarah shook her head back and forth before lifting her head to glare at me. "You're. Not. My. Mother!" She seethed. The words stung me.

"Which is exactly why I'm doing this. I love you Sarah. Have your bags packed in two days." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And if you try to run away… I'll know where to find you."

"I'm not going to forgive you!" The double meaning in her words struck me, making me gasp for air.

"I know." I whispered, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**So there was some serious stuff in there. Not too much, just setting more of the story. What'd you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it! I just finished re writing the first chapter, I'm much happier with it so check it out!**

**Review's make me update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Full Summary: Bella is the best, most down-to-earth Victoria Secret angel in the business and the face of the new line. She's also starting a new movie, The Hunger Games. Too bad her co-star is that guy Edward she accidently made out with to get an ex-boyfriend jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:** _"I'm not letting this happen." Sarah shook her head back and forth before lifting her head to glare at me. "You're. Not. My. Mother!" She seethed. The words stung me._

"_Which is exactly why I'm doing this. I love you Sarah. Have your bags packed in two days." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And if you try to run away… I'll know where to find you."_

"_I'm not going to forgive you!" The double meaning in her words struck me, making me gasp for air._

"_I know." I whispered, shutting the door behind me._

* * *

"_Sarah! Hurry your arse up! We're going to the mall!" I called to my sister from my bedroom. I turned back to the mirror and looked over my reflection. A huge pimple dominated my left cheek. I usually wasn't a fan of foundation, but desperate times called for desperate measures. After applying the tan cream, the pimple all but disappeared. My face broke out into a smile for the success. I stripped out of my pyjamas, put on a bra, and slipped into a yellow sundress. I faced the mirror once more and looked at my reflection. My hair was left down and straightened. It reached just below my shoulders. I was trying to grow it out, I felt like the short hair made me look younger. And since I was fourteen, I didn't want to look any younger than I already was._

_My sister's light footsteps came from the hallway, followed by a gentle knock. "Come in," I said as I turned off my flat iron and put my makeup back in the drawer. _

"_Hey Bella." I turned around and looked at her. Her blonde hair was braided into long pigtails with side bangs that covered one of her cat-like green eyes. The eye you could see was outlined in heavy black eyeliner that made her eyes piercing. Dressed in short shorts and a flowery tank-top, she was easily the prettiest twelve- year old in a thousand mile radius. _

"_You look beautiful, Sarah." I complimented. _

"_Not as much as you do." She said softly. I gave her a look that told her I thought she was crazy. It's not like I had self-confidence issues, I knew I was pretty. Not to sound conceited or anything. It's just I had a lot of guys going after me. Sarah though, she was just drop dead gorgeous. I was scared to see how much prettier she would get as she got older. I had a feeling I was going to be fending off a lot of guys when she got older._

"_Oh please Sarah, you're gorgeous." I didn't want to go into a battle like we usually did about this stuff, so I took her hand and walked down the stairs. Unlike most sisters who lived together, Sarah and I were truly best friends. We did everything together._

"_So, what do you need to get?" Sarah asked me, fiddling with one of her pigtails. _

"_New shoes for a dress I got. Nothing I have matches!" I sighed. "Do you know where mom is?"_

"_Right here!" My mom's voice rang through the kitchen. A radiant smile played across her face as she danced over to us. "What do you need, my dear?" _

"_I'm guessing Dad called?" I asked, referring to her good mood._

"_You know me too well," she smiled. "So… what do you need?" _

"_You're credit card and keys," I said, giving her a huge smile. _

"_You know you're not supposed to be driving without a licence," she said pointedly. _

"_I'm getting it in a week. Please Mom?" I pouted my lips and Sarah joined me by my side. _

"_Yeah, please Mom?" She mirrored my expression. _

"_Are you wearing your heels, Bella?" My mom asked. She had started making me where heels everywhere I went a year ago when she got sick of me tripping all over the place. I started out with a small heel that was barely off the floor. Now I could easily wear two-inch heels. I was pretty proud._

"_Yep!" I stuck out my foot to show my mom the proof._

"_Fine, here they are." She handed over the keys and black credit card. "Don't spend over five hundred," she warned._

"_We won't," Sarah and I chorused before murmuring, 'Yeah right'. _

…

I was snapped out of my trance when I smelt something burning. I looked around and realized it was my hair that was smoking under the hot curling iron. Mumbling a few words I'm not proud of, I hastily unfastened the iron. The good thing is my hair didn't burn off. The bad thing was the wave I intended to make was now a springy ringlet. I tried to brush it out but that just made it frizzy. I took the curling iron and flattened it out, then made the wave I meant to all along.

When it was all fixed, I thought back to that memory. I had dreamt about it last night. It had been so clear and real. When I woke up I found I was crying from it being over. That had been the good season of my life. Sarah and I were attached to the hip, my mother was happy and alive, and my dad… well he was off fighting in the war like always. Sarah wasn't a druggie, I had self confidence. Everything was just _so perfect. _But then _he _came into our lives and changed everything.

I gripped the side of my vanity chair till my knuckles were white to stop the other memories from coming back. I had carefully built walls around that time that, if punctured, would ruin me. This was the reason I was to bring Sarah back to my house. So I could bring her back to her old self and build out relationship back up. I wasn't expecting it to happen overnight, but with hope, it would be soon.

After I finished curling my hair into waves, I applied light make up and went into my closet to find something to wear. I had checked the weather earlier and saw it was going to be cold, in the forties, even though it was May. I grabbed thick black stockings and pulled them over my legs, then pulled a white sweater dress over my head that reached just above mid-thigh. I picked out black ankle boots with a three-inch heel and pulled on a white Brenda Lynn knit hat. Feeling pretty proud of my outfit choice, I left my room, got a cereal bar from the pantry, and headed out of my house to meet Leo.

When the elevator doors opened to the lobby, I saw a mass of chaos scurrying around the lobby. I looked quickly around and walked toward the front desk. Just when I opened my mouth to ask Susan what was going on, someone shouted something from the crowd and camera flashes starting going off. I whipped my head around and stared at the mass of people crowding around me.

"I is so sorry, Ms. Swan!" The frail Susan cried. "I call security. They be coming soon."

"Bella!" One of the photographers called. "How long have you and Edward been going out?" I looked over at him, confused, and opened my mouth to deny his claim. Other reporters' cries for attention distracted me.

"Bella! Is it true you and Edward have been away on a private retreat?"

"Are you pregnant with Edward's child?" Now that the initial shock of the crowd wore off, I was able to compose my face in a fake smile. The smile was wiped off my face when one of the photographers pushed my arm and I almost fell over. Security came into the picture then. One of the security guards wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me through the crowd. Three other guards were keeping the people from following after me. The guy led me all the way to the car and helped me in.

"Ma'am," he said before I shut the door completely, "I advise you get yourself a body guard." He shut the door after that and waved me with his arm to move forward. As I sped away from the apartment building, I thought about what the security guard said.

_Did I really need a body guard? _Granted, most of the Angels had one. I never thought I needed one though. I had paparazzi follow me occasionally, but they usually kept their distance, only taking pictures of me walking down the street or something like that. But now, after hanging out with Edward Cullen two times, I suddenly had them bombarding my apartment lobby? And to have a photographer push me… what if they did worse?

I decided to see if things settled down before making a final decision.

I pulled my car into a hidden space in an alley way. Looking to my right, I could see Leo's new Tesla Roadster sports car. Thank god he was already here. I hated being the first one to get to places. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, making sure to lock it behind me.

When I got inside, I stood on my tip toes to look for Leo. I finally located his handsome face sitting in the corner of the Starbucks. He had on a black Boston Red Sox cap with a blue button down shirt and, from what I could tell, jeans. His eye brow was furrowed in concentration as his fingers flew across the key board of his blackberry. I took off my hat, stuffed it in my purse, and sat down across from Leo. He didn't notice me right away so I decided to play with him. Standing up again, I went around the back of him and leaned in to his ear.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Leonardo DiCaprio!" I whisper-squealed. It was quiet enough that people around us wouldn't notice, but loud enough to make him jump. He turned around with a look of fear in his eyes for being discovered. When he saw it was me, he reached up to give me a hug.

"Bella! You scared me." He said laughing. I bent down and returned the hug. One of my boots slipped from beneath me and I accidentally fell on his lap.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I guess all my clumsiness hasn't left me after all." Flustered, I got off his lap and walked over to the other side of the table.

"It's okay, Bella." He said laughing. "I got you your drink by the way." He said, holding up a coffee cup pointedly. "It's your favorite, Cinnamon Dolcé Latté."

"Thank you," I said grabbing it from his hand and letting the delicious liquid slide down my throat. I would have asked if I could pay him back, but it was a lost cause. He never let me. Just like I never let him pay when I got here first. I looked around the store to see if anyone had noticed Leo and me, but from what I could tell, everyone was absorbed in their own conversations. I wrapped my hands around my hot latte cup and looked into Leo's eyes.

"So, tell me, who has you so concentrated on your cell phone?" Leo looked down at his cell phone again, pressed a few buttons, and then turned his attention to me.

"Nothing really, it's just Bar has been pestering me about taking our relationship to the next level. I used to be _so_ against marriage. I'm not anymore, but I just don't know if she is the one for me or not. I would feel terrible if I broke it off now, after two years, though." He took the baseball cap off his head and ran a hand through his thin hair before placing the hat on his head again. Bar was Leo's girlfriend. I know that Leo loves her to bits; I'm just not sure if he loves her like a wife. I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my drink, studying Leo.

"The world's ending tomorrow. Who is the first and last person you would want to see?" I asked suddenly. Leo's eyebrows furrowed. He rested one of his elbows on the table and wrapped the hand around his neck.

"Besides you?" He joked.

"Well duh, it's no secret that you would come running to my doorstep first." I joked back.

"Well then, Bar of course."

"And when you go out places, do you show any interest in other girls."

"You're still not included in this?" I laughed and shook my head. "Well, no. I always just think about how I can't wait to see…" His eyes widened in realization. "Bar. Oh, you're good Bella." I stood up from my chair and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Don't get all cocky on me," he said. I pouted and sat back down. While Leo was taking a long sip of his hot chocolate I reached into my Gucci bag to retrieve my iPhone. Tapping the screen to light it up, I looked to see if I had any missed calls from the casters: nothing. After I dropped it back in my purse, I looked up to see Leo's clear blue eyes staring right through me.

"Looking for a text from a certain Edward Cullen?" He smirked at the surprise on my face from the statement.

"Actually, I was checking to see if the casters for that new movie, 'The Hunger Games' called me."

"Oh I know someone who – never mind. What's 'The Hunger Games'?"

"The movie I just did my second audition for yesterday…" I didn't want to start bragging, but I was pretty proud of myself so I continued. "I think I got it! They basically told me I did and now I just need to wait for the call! But what were you saying before?"

"Oh I just, thought I knew someone who was trying out for it." He fiddled with the stirring straw in his drink. For a second I thought I saw a smile split his face, but it came just as soon as it went. "But I don't, just sounded familiar I guess." I narrowed my eyes. "Honest Bells. So tell me, what is going on with Cullen?"

"Nothing," I said curtly.

"That's not what I've heard."

"And what might you have heard, Leonardo?" I asked, the coffee cup close to my lips so I could take a sip.

"Just that you and Edward have been 'seeing' each other for the past two months. Not to mention you've been 'friends with benefits'. The coffee I had just taken a sip of flew out of my mouth and sprayed all over the table and Leo's face. He blinked in surprise a few times before slowly taking a napkin from the end of the table and wiping off the hot drink. His famous blue eyes narrowed at me. "Was the really necessary, Bella?" A crimson red blush spread from my neck to my cheeks. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Er – sorry. I… I just wasn't expecting that last part." I was ready for Leo to get angry with me, maybe spill his drink all over me too. Maybe he would even stomp out of the coffee shop like a teenage girl. That was to be expected. What I wasn't expecting, was him to burst into laughter. His whole body was shaking from head to toe. I noticed a few people look back at us and give a dirty look. One of the people who were looking back furrowed their eyebrows and tapped the friend next to her. She whispered something to her and both their heads snapped up. After one of the girls examined me thoroughly, she leaned over to the next table and pointed over to me. They still haven't noticed that Leonardo DiCaprio was the one cracking up in front of me since his back was turned to the restaurant.

"Leo," I whispered, reaching my arm out across the table and slapping his arm to get his attention. He was pretending to wipe away tears away as he met my gaze. I glanced back over to the girls and saw half the coffee shop was looking at me now.

"Yes, Cullen?" I clenched my fist under the table and bit my tongue before I could kill him for calling me by Edward's last name.

"We need to go… now." I looked over his shoulder to see a few more people looking over. I even saw some with camera phones out.

"Why?" Then, Leo did the most stupid thing a person like him could do. He turned around in his chair, and looked behind him to see what I was staring at. The whole shop broke out into whispers and stares as they saw the face of one of the most famous actors in modern history. He slowly turned around in his chair and looked up at me.

"Bella… run." He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed my bag from the table and stood up, throwing the chair to the ground in the process. Leo started going to the main exit, which meant having to wind our ways through all the people. I didn't know why we just didn't go out the back. But then again, Leo has more experience with the pap then I did, so I trusted him.

"Leo!" A girl waved her hand from the other side of the shop. His face didn't even turn; it was set on the door in the front. As we walked briskly to the door, I could have sworn I saw someone pop up out of a hidden corner with a camera in his hand. But I was probably imagining things. Leo pushed through the exit and started walking hurriedly down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, having to jog in my boots to keep up with him. He slowed his stride down to a normal walk and looked back at the store. A few people crowded around the front door, but none made a move to follow us.

"To our cars."

"Why didn't we just go out the back?"

"Because then people would know about the back door and we wouldn't have a place to go to anymore." I stopped walking for a second and thought this over. I guess he was right. If we went out the back door, everyone would know how we got in without them noticing. We wouldn't have our secret place anymore. I was broken out of my daze by Leo tugging on my hand.

"That was very intelligent of you, Leo." I started walking again and Leo dropped his hand. We continued down the street until we were in the alleyway our cars were parked in. I appraised his sleek car for a moment before walking toward mine.

"I'm glad I got to see you today, Leo," I said with a smile. His grin broke out across his face.

"Me too, Bells." He strode over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around my body in a hug.

"Talk to you soon?"

"Of course," I chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I strode quickly to my car and hopped in. "Bye!" I called waving my hand through the window. He waved goodbye also before driving away. I smiled and leaned back in my seat. It always made me happy to see Leo. He never failed to make me smile. But I did want to know how he knew Edward and I have been talking. There was the one picture of us that E! showed, but I knew for a fact Leo did not watch E! I pulled the phone out of my bag and tapped speed dial. While it started ringing, I turned on the ignition and locked my doors.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ellie."

"Oh hey Bella, what's going on?" I heard a loud bang from the other line and Ella curse quietly.

"Nothing really, just got done meeting with a friend. Listen, I was wondering if you had any idea what has been going in the media world with Edward and I. Leo said something about us dating. I don't know how he knew Edward and I have even met each other."

"You're dating Edward Cullen!" Ella exclaimed.

"No! Of course not. We just have happened to run into each other a few times."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Well, I haven't really been in the loop with the media lately. I've been taking care of my brother. I'll go and check for you, though."

"That would be great. Thanks El."

"You're welcome." I ended the call and locked my phone.

Twenty minutes later, my car pulled up under the overhang in front of my apartment building and the valet opened my door for me. I smiled up at him and gave him a few bills before walking toward the door. Danny smiled when he saw me walking towards him.

"Hey Dan." I waved over to the door man.

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"Fine." I hated this sort of small talk. "So, is anything new?" I asked him, leaning against the door opposite of him. He smiled at my attention. Not many people stop to talk to the doorman.

"Well… I don't know. There's a new tenant that just moved in." He offered. Well that's interesting. We usually don't get many new people. There are only about two apartments on each floor, one if you live in the penthouse suite, and people don't usually move out.

"That's nice. Where do they live? I'll have to introduce myself."

"I'm the doorman, not the front desk clerk. I have no idea." He said laughing. Well that made me feel stupid. I looked over to the lobby and examined who all was there. A few women I knew from my building were in the sitting area by the large window, gossiping. There were two teenagers sitting by the water fountain who were eating each other's faces off. Other than that, there were the usual workers and that was it. Much calmer than it was this morning when the paparazzi managed to get in.

"Very true. Do you know who it is?" Danny said something below his breath that sound like 'who doesn't'.

"I'm not authorized to say anything. He's very high in social status and requires privacy."

"So it's a he?" Danny cursed quietly for his slip. The guy was probably some CEO or senator. We had a few of them in this building that liked their privacy. I would know. I usually go and introduce myself to all the new people. It's just the classy thing to do. But some of those high rank people actually slammed the door on my face. I was 'below' them. Whatever, I didn't let it bother me.

"Well I hope he finds it very welcoming here. What's his name again?" I asked, trying to pry for information.

"Bella…" He said in a warning voice. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I'm done. Sorry." I dropped my hands back to my side. "Where did he move into?"

"Bella!"

"Okay, okay. Bye Danny." I said waving and going through the door he was holding open. He called a goodbye after me. I passed by the couple making out and rolled my eyes. Teens, what is the world going to do with them? Something inside of me reminded me I was still a teenager at nineteen, but I chose not to listen. My phone rang as I stepped into the elevator.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, it's Ella."

"Oh." I said sadly, thinking that it might be the casters.

"Well you seem happy to be talking to me." Ella said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. So did you get any information?"

"Yep!" Ella started laughing. "According to Star, you and Edward have been dating for the past month. There's a picture of you and him at a grocery store. In People, they say there has been 'rumors' that you and him have been dating. But that's really it." I smiled, I liked People magazine. They usually didn't write false things. "In OK, it says you are Edward's booty call." I rolled my eyes; that must have been what Leo was talking about. "Oh, and you'll love this. In the National Inquiry, it says you are Edward's long lost mother and you have been having sex with him to 'make your bond closer'." I wish I had a drink so I could spit the contents out again. Who has that kind of imagination? First of all, I'm the same age as, if not younger than, Edward. I rolled my eyes while walking into my apartment. After discarding my shoes, i went into my closet to change into a night gown- even though it was only two.

"Is that it?"

"Not even close. But most of the others are the same thing." I rolled my eyes, flopping down on the bed.

"Oh ok. Well thank you El."

"Yep, talk to you later." As soon as I hung up the iPhone, it started ringing again.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hey! This is Susan, head caster." I sat bolt upright in my bed. Maybe a bit too fast, my head started pounding almost as fast as my heart.

"Oh, yes. Of course. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm splendid, sweetheart. I just wanted to call and tell you that unfortunately you didn't get the part." My heart plummeted to the ground. I didn't get it. Why was I so stupid to think I did?! To get my hopes up?! I sighed, tugging on a strand of hair.

"Oh. Well… thanks for considering me." I tried to say it in a cheery voice and failed miserably.

"I'm only kidding, Bella! You had the part the second you walked in a day ago. You're wonderful." I froze. I got it!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you _so_ much!"

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. You're perfect for the part! Practices are starting in five days, Monday, and we start shooting a week after that."

"Um, wow. Thank you!" I repeated.

"Mhmm, bye sweetheart."

"Bye." The phone clicked off on the other line and I sat in bed, stunned. I. Got. The. Part! I, Bella Swan, got the frickin' part! Excitement washed through my body. I grabbed my iPhone and plugged it in the dock. A song came on that I instantly recognized. Grabbing a brush, I climbed on my bed and started jumping around. I put the brush close to my mouth and started to sing along with the song. I moved my fingers over my lips and started jumping up and down again.

My girlish giggles echoed through the room when I jumped off the bed and started spinning in circles. I continued to sing into my brush, running around the room. I danced over to the mirror and looked over myself. My cheeks were flushed and there was a spark of excitement in my eye. The silk night gown I was wearing was twisted around my body, but I could care less. I danced away from the mirror and made my way towards the window. I was just about to twirl around when I saw someone standing in the vacant penthouse's window, staring straight at me. I dropped the brush I was holding and pressed my back against the wall so I was out of sight. Ever so carefully, I poked my head up to the window to see who it was. Bright green eyes stared back at me. The person had an unusual shade of bronze hair and a breathtaking smile gracing his face. _Cullen_. Anger flared through my body as I stood up and glared. I threw the window open and motioned for Edward to do the same. He slowly lifted the window and ducked his head under. I saw his lips move, but the sound was taken away by the wind and sound of cars below.

"Cullen!" I bellowed. He cupped a hand around his ear, illustrating he couldn't hear me. Slamming the window closed, I hastily put on some heels lying abandoned by my door and a silky black robe to go over my night gown. I stalked out of my room and practically broke the elevator button I was pressing so hard on it. How dare Edward watch me when I was home alone! Why was he watching me anyways? Why was he even in the abandoned apartment? The elevator opened and I hurried into it, pressing the 'door close' button a million and two times. The doors opened to the lobby and I walked straight to the other side of the lobby where there was a second set of elevators leading to the apartments in the other building. I was about to go on it when I remembered I didn't have the pent house key. Cursing under my breath, I walked over to where the door of the stairs was and started making my twenty floor climb. By the tenth floor, I was panting. By the fifteenth floor, I was cursing myself for not spending the time to find more comfortable shoes than heels. By the nineteenth floor, I was ready to kill Edward Cullen. By the twentieth floor… well, Cullen had better watch out.

**So is Edward stalking Bella? Hmm, we'll find out. I want to mention that I am not some crazy obsessed fan of Leonardo DiCaprio that knows where he eats, when he sleeps, who he sleeps with, etc. When I was writing this chapter I actually looked up some stuff on him so it would be a little accurate. I just think the man is hot, I promise I'm not crazy. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I really like Leo being in here, its fun having someone other than Alice being able to talk to Bella.**

**I really hope you review!**

**Love always, **

**Savy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Last Chapter:** _"Cullen!" I bellowed. He cupped a hand around his ear, illustrating he couldn't hear me. Slamming the window closed, I hastily put on some heels lying abandoned by my door and a silky black robe to go over my night gown. I stalked out of my room and practically broke the elevator button I was pressing so hard on it. How dare Edward watch me when I was home alone! Why was he watching me anyways? Why was he even in the abandoned apartment? The elevator opened and I hurried into it, pressing the 'door close' button a million and two times. The doors opened to the lobby and I walked straight to the other side of the lobby where there was a second set of elevators leading to the apartments in the other building. I was about to go on it when I remembered I didn't have the pent house key. Cursing under my breath, I walked over to where the door of the stairs was and started making my twenty floor climb. By the tenth floor, I was panting. By the fifteenth floor, I was cursing myself for not spending the time to find more comfortable shoes than heels. By the nineteenth floor, I was ready to kill Edward Cullen. By the twentieth floor… well, Cullen had better watch out._

I never thought the sight of one door would bring me such joy… and hate. My feet were throbbing; I felt like someone had just run them over with a bulldozer and, because that was not enough, stuck thousands of needles through them. So I was pretty darn happy at the sight of the door since I would not have to keep climbing those awful stairs anymore. On the heavier note, I was not at all happy to face Cullen. I was so angry at him right now I could feel the heat of my blood pumping throughout my body. There is not one reason he should have been at that window watching me in my own, private time. What if I was getting changed in there?! Would he still have watched? Probably. The pervert. _I am going to bury that man alive._ I stared steadily at the door, took a deep breath, and stomped toward it. Just when I was raising my fist to pound the crap out of the door, I lost my footing and twisted my ankle painfully. I dropped to the floor in pain with a loud screech and immediately brought my hands to the ankle.

"Stupid heels." I shouted at the bright red pumps I was wearing. Now I really wish I would have worn more comfy shoes, although I wasn't really thinking too clearly at the time because of my red hot anger. Still nursing my aching foot, I raised my fist and pounded on Edward's door as loud as I could. "OPEN THE DOOR CULLEN." I shouted. After a very long minute, the door opened with a whoosh of air and Edward's figure towered above mine. He turned his head left and right then scratched his head in confusion.

"Down here, you idiot." I said right as Edward stepped back to shut the door again. Edward's surprised face turned down to my angry filled gaze.

"Oh uh – hi Bella." He looked nervous for the slightest of a second before turning amused. "Sorry it took me so long to get to the door. I was too busy dancing in my bedroom… alone." I opened my mouth to yell at him but he continued talking. "I guess it doesn't matter that it took me that long anyways." He mused "Since you obviously worship the ground I walk on." He stared pointedly at me sitting on the floor. He was not helping the lessening of my anger. "Come on, Barbie, let's get you off the ground." He offered his hand to help me up. I glared stonily at the hand and then back up at him before gathering myself off the floor without his assistance. Edward dropped his hand and shrugged. "Come on in." He moved out of the way and I stormed into the empty - scratch that - furnished den. I looked around confused, momentarily forgetting my anger.

"This place is isolated. No one has lived here in forever. Why isn't it empty?" I said in confusion

"Actually Barbie," _Great, a new nick name. _I thought warily. "I've owned this place for over three years. I just haven't worked on it because I haven't been living in New York. But lucky for you, I am living here now. We're building buddies. Isn't that fantastic?"

"OMG yes! I can't believe it. We'll have tea parties on Saturdays and then watch each other through windows on Sunday!" I faked enthusiasm by lifting my arms in the air and waving them around. I took another step into the apartment and pain shot up through my leg. I could already tell the apartment was identical to mine, just flipped, so I knew where the living room was, and where a couch would hopefully be. Resting some of my weight on the wall, I started hobbling toward the room, trying not to put pressure on my leg.

"Here, let me help you." Before I could protest, Edward had an arm wrapped around my waist and shifted my weight so I was leaning on him. If it wasn't for the anger boiling within me, I would probably be relishing in how good Edward smelt or be in love with the feeling of his rock-solid body against my delicate one. He led me to a couch in the living room and sat me down. I looked around, surprised at how neat the room was.

"I'm going to go get some ice." Edward murmured. While he was gone, I lifted my leg on the couch to make sure there was no room for Edward to sit. I remembered the short nightgown I was wearing so I crossed my leg over the other one to make sure I didn't show Edward any undergarments. His footsteps came back a minute later and I looked up to see him frozen with a bag of peas in one hand and eyes glued to my legs stretched out across his couch. I cleared my throat.

"I got you peas instead." Edward said lamely, lifting the bag in proof and laid it across my ankle. He sat down in the love seat across from me and was about to say something when I held up my hand.

"My turn to talk. First of all, thank you for the ice – peas – whatever." I let a smile grace my face before letting the anger boiling within me to pour out in my features. "Now listen, Cullen. I don't know you, we've had one fake date and that was it."

"Don't forget about making out at the party."

"That was fake too."

"Yeah, right."

"ANYWAY! I don't know you, therefore I don't know why you suddenly moved into my apartment building." Without even realizing, I swept my feet off the couch and stood as the anger built, not hearing the superfluous sound the peas made as they fell to the ground. The shooting pain in my foot returned and I fell to the couch with a yelp. Edward made a move to help me but I stopped him with my eyes. Leaning my elbows on my knees, I continued. "You have no right to be living here. You knew I was here! What are you doing, stalking me?" I didn't let him answer. "Wait a second, that's exactly what you were doing. Watching me through a window, really?! Are you _seriously _that desperate? On second thought, it wouldn't even matter if you were desperate, that's still disgusting and a slimy thing for you to do. I can't believe you had the _audacity _to do that!" I shook my head back and forth.

"Are you done?" Edward asked angrily, standing up from the seat. Why he was angry, I don't know. I shook my head. "Good. Now listen, Barbie, I don't know why you seem to have this hatred towards me. Last time I checked, I saved you from total humiliation. But, whatever, I don't really care. What I do care about is the fact you are just _so _full of yourself! Don't flatter yourself in that I, Edward freakin' Cullen, am stalking _you_." I stood up too, ignoring the pain.

"Then tell me Cullen, what _were_ you doing?" I took another step toward him, staring deep within his emerald green eyes. He closed the distance between us so we were nose to nose. His intoxicating scent enveloped me and made me feel faint. I pushed the feeling away; the anger was messing with me. I wasn't feeling anything toward Edward, there's no way.

"I was walking to my room to get my phone when I saw you through the corner of my eyes. It's was hard to miss." His breath was brushing across my face and I found it hard to concentrate.

"And why was it so hard to miss?" I breathed. He waited a few seconds to answer, I felt the air around us stand still.

"Because it was _so…" _he started huskily. "…horrible," The spell we had created was broken by his last word.

"Sorry to disappoint you, arsehole." I stepped away from him and whipped my head around so my hair slapped his face. "Whoops," I giggled, pretending to be sorry and sounding like a total witch with a B. I hobbled towards the elevator, slapping Edward's hand away when he tried to help me. I pressed the elevator button and turned towards Edward while I waited. "And if you think that just because we live in the same apartment complex we're going to see each other all the time, you're dead wrong." A little 'ding' sounded from behind me, signaling the elevator was here. I turned my back on Edward and strode into the elevator.

"Nice nightgown, Barbie!" Cullen called just as the doors closed. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_Do not let this bother you Bella. He is just a guy. He doesn't mean anything. You have more important things to worry about. For instance, your sister is moving in tomorrow. Crap, I forgot about that. I need to empty out the cabinets of meds and wine. Man, how could I have been so stupid? Well it could have been because of everything going on. There had been the dating rumors, Leo, Edward… Edward. Ugh! _

When I got back to the apartment I spent the rest of the day Sarah proofing my apartment… and of course murmuring hateful things toward Edward. I put a lock on the wine cooler and hid the key where even Sarah wouldn't think of looking. I put two locks on all of Sarah's window, one on the outside and one on the inside. That way she couldn't sneak out. Then I made her room more comfortable for her. Putting a mini fridge in it, buying some books for her; little things like that. I didn't want to buy her a comforter because I figured we would go to the store together and she could pick it out so I left the plain white comforter on her bed.

By time I was done getting ready for Sarah, I was exhausted. My head barely hit the pillow before I was sleeping.

_There was a huge crash upstairs followed by sick laughter. I turned my gaze up to the ceiling, thinking that I could see right through it to find out what was going on. Sighing, I stopped doing dishes and dried my hands off with a towel. I pulled down my black hoodie, feeling self conscious in my own house, before calling out to my sister. _

"_Sarah! Is everything all right!" Instead of hearing her answer, loud screamo music blasted from upstairs and tumbled down so it shook the entire house. "SARAH ! DAD IS SLEEPING!" I groaned in frustration and stalked up the stairs. Before I went to go yell at my sister I stopped at my dad's door. "Daddy." I whispered. "Are you up?" There was no answer so I pressed my hand flat against the door and pushed it open. The soft noises of the TV wrapped around me when I stepped into the room. I looked toward my dad, where he was sitting down in his usual rocking chair. I closed the door behind me to block out Sarah's music and took a few steps toward my dad. _

"_Daddy?" I stopped abruptly when a nauseating scent filled my nostrils. It smelled terribly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked towards the wall and flicked on a light so I could see better. A sharp gasp came from between my lips. My dad had a limp hand hanging over the side of his rocking chair, below it a glass of water laid shattered on the floor along with an empty pill bottle. Blood dripped from my father's fingers, which I knew was the source of the smell from before. I rushed forward towards my dad. "Daddy! What happened?" I cried. I danced around the glass so I could kneel beside him. His head was tipped back with eyes shut, but his usual snoring was absent. "DAD!" I took his hand in mine and felt the abnormal coolness of it. _

_Oh no, please don't let him be dead. Not so close to mother's death. I lifted a trembling hand toward his nose and stuck a finger below the nostril. I didn't feel the warm air pushing out of it. I let out a strangled cry before lifting up his wrist and looking for the pulse. "NO! Daddy, no." I crumbled to the floor and let out a scream without meaning to._

"_Bella?" Sarah called from her room. If I wasn't in such a shocked trance, I would have noted the absent music and life in Sarah's voice that I haven't heard in three months. "Bella, is everything okay?" I tried to answer her, but when I opened my mouth a scream escaped instead. Shaking, I clamped my mouth shut. I could hear my sister's footsteps coming towards the room._

"_No Sarah. Don't come in." I didn't want my sister to see this. She's already been through so much. But when I tried to call out to warn her, my voice wasn't any more than a whisper. I tried to find my limbs so I could lock the door and keep her out, but it was like I had no control over my body. The door creaked open and from my position on the floor I was only able to see Sarah's bare feet stepping into the room. "What's wrong?" She must have caught sight of the pill bottle and cup because a choking sound came from where she was standing, followed by a scream that sound much like my own. My head started pounding from the pain of my heart and volume of Sarah's voice; it wasn't long before I fainted. _

I woke up in cold sweats. Shivering, I pulled the covers to my neck and wound them tightly around me. I wiped away a few tears I hadn't notice when I first woke and reached a hand out of the cocoon I created to turn on a lamp. My sleepy eyes traveled to the clock on my bedside table and I saw it was three in the morning. I groaned; there was no way I was going to fall back asleep after dredging up _that_ memory. I shivered again except this time it wasn't from the cold. That dream had been so vivid, I could feel everything again, it was just like when it happened.

My dad had returned home from war after the news of my mom's death. It was devastating to him. He started to blame himself, thinking if he was home than none of the stuff that happened would have happened. I was just as broken as he was, probably even more, but I stayed strong for him and Sarah. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault; that no one could have stopped the awful events, but it didn't help. Then he started to turn into a walking corpse, sitting in his office watching TV all the time. I tried to care for him, but it was like trying to help a dead man. Nothing would ever work. Then there was that night I found him.

It happened three months after the death of my mother. The events of my mother's death scared me to no end. My dad's death added to the pain and made it almost unbearable to live. If it wasn't for my love of my sister Sarah, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I shuddered, trying to block out those thoughts. Fresh new tears sprouted in my eyes and I wiped them away. I needed to get this off my mind. I can't think about that time in my life. It's over. Done. Never coming back. Shoving the covers off of me, I climbed out of bed and started walking toward my bedroom door. I stopped short when I saw a bright light shining from the empty - I mean Edward's - pent house. Because I wanted to get my mind off my dad, I wandered over towards the window to see what was up. I mean, come on, it was three a.m. in the morning. What the heck was he doing? Well at least that's what I told myself. The window that faced Edward's pent house was full size so I was able to sit down on the floor and still be able to get a full view of what was going on over there. I felt disappointment when I faced a furnished room with no one in it. Why I felt disappointed, who in the heck knew? I was just about to stand back up and go drink some warm milk in the kitchen when something moved pass his window.

_Who's being a stalker now?_ A little voice inside me asked. Ignoring it, I pressed my hand to the window and scooted a little closer.

I waited about five minutes to find out who was the one who passed the window until finally, Edward came into view… and he was shirtless! My breath was taken away from me. He had a golden tan, not one of those gross, I-tan-every-day-and-now-I-look-like-a-brownie tans. His chest was toned and beautiful. His six-pack was to die for. The jeans he was wearing lay low on hips so it showed the V and a faint happy trail. My gaze traveled to his face. He had a strong jaw, a chiseled nose, perfect hair to frame his emerald green eyes that I could just get lost in.

_What! Bella, what are you doing? This is Edward Cullen. The guy who invited Jacob over and stalked you. You need to stop thinking of him like that. _

I leaned my head on the side of the window and ignored the voice within me. It's not like I was ogling Edward when he could see me. That would be bad. I was just harmlessly eating up every inch of Edward while I could. Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I can't think he's the sexiest guy to ever walk this planet. My mind had been wandering so long, I didn't notice Edward was staring right back at me. Wait, what! Crap, crap, crap, crap… that was not supposed to happen! I looked up to Edward's face and saw his cocky smirk. My face reddened without my consent while Edward stared at me and winked. Hastily standing up, I grabbed each side of the curtains and was about to snap them closed when I got distracted by another person in Edward's room. It was a girl, probably around twenty years old, dressed in skimpy lingerie. Edward still hadn't noticed her and was still smiling at me through the window. The girl's hands wrapped around Edward from the back and I saw his face fall for a fraction of a second. It didn't last long because the next thing I knew her back was pressed to the window and he was attacking her lips. Edward moved his lips from her mouth and traveled to her neck. With his mouth still on the girl, he looked up at me and winked. Disgusted, I snapped the curtains shut and went back to my bed.

…

I wasn't able to fall asleep after the Edward incident. When I finally did, I spent twenty minutes sleeping before my stupid alarm clock went off and made me get up so I could get ready to pick Sarah up. When I was done with my morning routine I traveled to my closet to get dressed. I decided to wear something comfy since I was probably going to have to lift Sarah's suitcase and what not. I put on a pair of long yoga pants, from Victoria Secret of course, a tight white shirt, and a pair of thin strip black vans. Grabbing a breakfast bar, I got into my elevator and traveled to the lobby.

"Bella!" a voice I recognized as Claire's, a little girl who live in my apartment building, called me from across the room. Her dark brown hair was up in a failed attempt at a braid. I'm guessing Quil had something to do with that. Her little legs started running across the lobby to meet me so I bent down and opened my arms. Her body flew into mine, making me lose my balance, and we toppled over.

"Claire Bear! Are you alright?!" I exclaimed. Her giggling answered my question. She rolled off of me and I saw her little mouth smiling brightly at me. Her childish joy brought my spirits up too, and as I lifted myself off the floor, I couldn't help not to feel a little happier.

"Daddy is over there." Claire pointed to where Quil stood laughing at us by the front desk. "I didn't leave without telling him this time."

"Good job, Claire." She smiled brightly at me. We walked over to where the couches were and I sat her down on my lap.

"Claire, do you want me to redo your braid for you?"

"Yes!" I laughed while taking out a brush I always had in my purse and running it through her soft hair.

"Guess what, Bella?" Claire exclaimed. She didn't even let me answer before she continued. "I'm getting a new toy today! Daddy told me. We're going to Toys R Us."

"Are you going to get me anything?" I joked

"Nope. None for you. All for me!"

"Claire! Let's go!" Quil called from the other side of the lobby. I finished tying the rubber band at the end of the braid and lifted her off my lap.

"Well, you deserve something special." I gave her a tight hug before she scampered off with her dad. I was putting the brush away in my purse and didn't notice Edward until I heard musical laughter coming from a few feet away from me. I was considering pretending I didn't notice him and running out of the lobby, but I didn't want to be a coward. So instead I placed the brush in my purse so slowly you would think it was the most important thing in the world. Then, I brushed my hair off my face, crossed a leg, and looked towards where Edward was standing. His foot was propped on a pillar and hands crossed over his chest. He was wearing a tight white shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it and loose, dark wash jeans. All and all, very yummy. I mean… nasty?

"Cullen." I greeted curtly.

"Barbie." He greeted in the same demeanor, completely losing his laughter. "So I'm quite surprised you have a heart. I thought you bitched around at everyone." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I only do that to the people I distaste. Lucky for you, you're the only person on that list." I smiled sweetly at him.

"So is that why you were watching me through the window last night? Because you hate me so much?" Shoot, I wasn't expecting this question. To buy time, I brought my leg up on the couch and slowly untied then retied my shoe.

"No. I woke up from a dream and saw your lights on. I didn't know why they were on at such an ungodly hour so I checked to see what was up. Don't try to flatter yourself. Your ego is already too big to fit through doors." Why not tell him the truth? Edward raised his eyebrows while I tried to control the blush that was threatening to spread through my face.

"So you just _had _to sit there and watch me with my… friend."

"If I do recall, you're the one who displayed your… affection so clearly in front of me. "

"Well maybe I wouldn't had to if you weren't stalking me."

"Hah! Me? Stalking you? In your dreams." I scoffed. "Well this was a nice chat Edward. But I really do need to be heading out. I have some real people things to do."

"What do you mean, 'real people things'."

"Like people who don't get waited on hand and foot."

"Ha! Coming from a supermodel."

"Shut up." I got up from the couch and walked towards the door before Edward could say anymore.

"Have fun out there." He called after me. I wasn't about to turn around and ask what Edward meant so I continued towards the door.

"Hey Danny!" I greeted with a smile, trying not to take out my anger with Edward on anyone else. I stopped short of walking through the door when I saw the flashing lights outside. Paparazzi? Again? "What's the pap doing here?" I asked him.

"They've been stationed outside since six am. We can't do anything about it because they're not on the building's property.

"Does anyone know Edward lives here?"

"How should I know."

"Oh – well – okay." Danny opened the door for me and I walked out to the brisk summer air. The flashes of light didn't hurt my eyes since I was so used to cameras. But that didn't mean they weren't annoying. Reporters shouted their questions across to me and I waved my hand in dismissal, not wanting to listen to the bombarding questions. Well at least now I knew what Edward was talking about when he said have fun. That doesn't mean I was happy about it though.

The sight of my red Viper had never brought me such joy in my whole life. I quickly tipped the driver and jumped into the car, turning on the radio and speeding out of the building. Before I went to Sarah's apartment, I stopped to pick up her new live-in-nurse. He was also going to be acting as a parole officer, making sure Sarah didn't leave the house, but we weren't going to tell Sarah that. I picked him up at the hospital and he ran out to the car with two suitcases before slipping into the passenger seat. We had already met awhile ago and had a few meetings since so I already knew him. He was perfect for what I needed him to do. He was very tall, probably 6' 4, had strong muscles, smart, and was very cute. That way he would be able to lay Sarah off the drugs and make sure she didn't go anywhere she wasn't supposed to. Plus, Sarah would love me for picking out a nice, hot guy. Well, after she stopped hating me of course. _If _she stopped hating me was more like it.

"Hey Laurent." I greeted, driving out of the hospital and heading towards Sarah's.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" He asked in his French accent. His dark, coffee-colored arm reached out towards the air vent and adjusted it so it was blowing on him.

"Oh, I'm great." We sat in relative silence after that. I gave him a few warnings about Sarah, but other than that, we were silent. Pulling up to the curve of Sarah's building we stepped out of the car and started for the stairs. I looked at my surroundings, taking in this area for the last time. I was just about to walk up the stairs when a picture of me on a news stand caught my eye. That's odd, usually I'm not in magazines. I told Laurent to stay where he was and I wandered over to where the magazines were. I gasped when I saw about ten magazines with me on it. On one magazine, there was a picture of Edward walking into my apartment building and a separate one of me walking into the apartment building. The caption said 'Not so Secret Lovers'. Another magazine had a picture of the picture of Edward and I walking out of the grocery store, and then another one of me on Leo's lap. Crap, someone got a picture of when I fell on Leo! How is that even possible? The caption said 'Angel of Irony… Not so ironic anymore?'

_Oh crap. This is bad._

A few of the other magazines had the same stories. I shook my head. This was bad. I needed to talk to Sylvia about all these crazy stories. She was as close to a publicist as I had. I put the stories out of my mind for now, I had other things to worry about.

"Sorry about that." I said to Laurent when I rejoined him. We went up to Sarah's floor and I knocked on the door. "Sarah! It's your favorite sister." I called cheerily. The door flew open and I came face to face with Sarah. She looked horrible. Her hair was in a messy pony-tail, bags under her eyes, and clothes that reeked of day-old stench.

"You're my only sister." Sarah said coldly.

"I love you, though." I said softly.

"Eh, what ever. My bags are over there." She jammed her finger to where her suitcases were. "Blackie over here can help put them in my car."

"Sarah!" I scolded. "Do not call someone that."

"Like I care." She pushed pass me and walked down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry." I walked over to Laurent. "She doesn't know what she's saying. She's drunk. Laurent just laughed and told me not to worry about it. He grabbed four of Sarah's bags and followed her down the stairs. I grabbed the last two. Sarah living with me was not going to be as easy as I thought.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for reviewing last chapter. It made me so happy! It was the most yet! Please, please, please, review again. Thanks again.**

**Savy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:** _"Sarah!" I scolded. "Do not call someone that." _

"_Like I care!" She pushed pass me and walked down the stairs. _

"_I'm so sorry." I walked over to Laurent. "She doesn't know what she's saying. She's drunk." Laurent just laughed and told me not to worry about it. He grabbed four of Sarah's bags and followed her down the stairs. I grabbed the last two. Sarah living with me was not going to be as easy as I thought._

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

"Have fun out there!" I called after the brunette super model that happened to live in my apartment complex.

I imagined her long brown hair whipping around so her face was toward me. Her full red lips would be set into a sneer but her chocolate brown eyes would be warm and filled with a passion directed only toward me. She would slowly move toward me so I could take in every inch of her; the long legs, tiny hips swaying back and forth, the curve of her breast under her tight shirt and her long elegant neck leading to the most angelic face ever to be seen. When she would reach me the sneer would slowly turn to a smile. She would rest her hands on my shoulders and whisper something seductive into my ear. Then, I would pull her on my lap and push my lips to hers. I already knew the feeling of them; soft and full, gentle and tender.

My day dream was cut off by Bella's beautiful voice. Disappointment washed over me for many different reasons. One, Bella hadn't even turned around to respond to me; she continued on without a thought. Two, Bella was talking to some other guy… the doorman. _Seriously? She'll have a conversation with the doorman but not me? _And three, Bella refused to have a conversation with me without yelling. Ugh, this was not fair. I could get any frickin' girl, except Bella. The one girl I actually want! When I first met Bella at that party and she basically threw herself at me I thought I died and went to heaven. I have dreamt about this girl since I was twenty-one and first saw her picture appear in the Victoria Secret window. Yes, I know that sounds creepy and stalkerish. But she is just so damn beautiful! I promise you that half the men in America bought a Victoria Secret catalogue just so they could see her. Her looks weren't the only reason why I liked her so much either. Although she's a bitch to me, I know she is a really sweet, good natured person. If her playing with the little girl today in the lobby wasn't proof enough, then her talking to the doorman right now with a huge smile is all the proof you need. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against doormen. It's just that most people who are high in rank like Bella don't bother to talk to people with simple jobs like opening a door. But she just can't help being nice. I'm sure you're surprised I can think this since she looks like she's imagining a thousand different ways for me to die every time she lays eyes on me. But she has an excuse. I was a really big dick to her for inviting Jacob on our 'date'. How was I supposed to know they had been best friends, or possibly comprehend what Jacob did to her? Which, by the way, I am yet to find out.

I looked up to where she was standing by the door. Her lips were curled over her vibrant white teeth to show an angelic smile. Her two perfect brows were knit together as she looked outside to the flashing camera lights. I _had _warned her about them. She shouldn't be so surprised. She looked back to the doorman, smiled, and strode out to where her amazing red car that was waiting; the one that I had a great urge to 'borrow without permission'. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea….Of course I could afford one myself if I wanted to. But seeing Bella all mad and completely adorable might just be worth the price. Plus, it gives me an excuse to talk to her since I won't be able to see her until we start shooting on Monday. I wonder if she knows I'm her co-star yet? Man, I'm going to love being with her all the time!

**Bella's POV**

"SARAH RENEE SWAN!" It's been exactly two days since Sarah has been living with me. Two very, very long days. After the initial hour of I-hate-you-so-much-I'm-not-coming-out-of-my-room attitude, Sarah decided on a new approach. I like to call it the let's-annoy-Bella-till-she-dies tactic. It's working. The first night she stood outside my bedroom door and started banging against the door and moaning some random guy's name. When I opened the door to see what or who she was doing, I saw no one in the living room but herself. She continued this _all _night.

Yesterday, I had a photo-shoot and came home to a huge mess in the kitchen from her 'baking masterpieces', tape wrapped around every inch my bed (sticky side up), and finally a brand new puppy dog! Please note the sarcasm; the thing was a frickin' monster. It ate up my ten thousand dollar couch and peed on my newly cleaned carpet. Then, when I took it back to the pound, Sarah threw a temper tantrum completed by kicking a hole through my beautiful feature wall. When I asked Laurent what the heck he was thinking letting her do all of that, he claimed she duct taped his hands to a chair. Which I believe since a good portion of his hair is gone around his wrists. So, last night I locked her in her bedroom and was pleasantly surprised when I got a peaceful night rest. Except today when I was on my way to my Viper so I could film a Victoria Secret commercial I discovered MY CAR WAS GONE! Sarah was going to pay for taking my baby.

"SARAH! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"That's kind of impossible, my darling sister, since you've locked me IN MY ROOM!" She screamed. I stormed over to her bedroom door and unlocked it from the outside. Not a second later the door flew open and Sarah was tripping into the room. She looked over my angry face and smiled.

"What's up your arse?" She moved over to the fridge and got out a Mountain Dew, twisted the cap off, and settled on the barstool.

"You really feel the need to ask that, Sarah? You know darn well "what's up my arse", as you so eloquently put it," Sarah looked confused for a second before she smiled.

"You're right Bella. I'm sorry. So when do you want me to move out?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"You're not moving out."

"Fine. Then can you tell me why you look so flushed so I know what to do next time? Obviously my tactics aren't working."

"Hmm, how about the fact that you've STOLEN MY CAR!" Sarah choked on her drink she was laughing so hard. After coughing it out she looked up at me with a more than amused smile.

"Someone stole your car? That's EPIC! How did I not think of that?"

"What are you talking about? You _did _take it, didn't you?"

"Pfft, I wish. I was too busy trying to pick that lock all night. Too bad Laurie – Larry – whatever his name is – kept locking it back every time I got close."

"Then who was it?"

"My soon-to-be best friend! Just tell me the name when you find out and we're going to be best friends forever! " She twisted the bottle cap around the counter and sighed. "Well, since you kept me locked up all night and I had nothing to do but stare at the door, I'm already dressed for the day. I'm going to go get Louis to take me somewhere."

"It's Laurent, Sarah!"

"Like I care," Sarah laughed. She slipped out of her chair and walked towards Laurent's room. "Oh and Bella, I know that you're keeping Luke around so he can be my nurse / babysitter. You're going to pay for that." When she disappeared around the corner, I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the phone out of my purse while walking to the elevator and punched speed dial.

"Hey Bella! Where are you? Almost everyone is already at the commercial." My assistant, Ella, asked.

"Someone stole my car Ella. Do you mind sending me over a company car?" I asked while watching New York through the glass elevator. I heard Ella's shocked gasp and her voice calling someone over.

"Yes, of course Bella. I'll get someone there in five."

"Thanks." She hung up just as the elevator doors slid open. I walked over to the front desk and got my mail. While I had to wait for a company car, I fingered through it. I stopped short when I saw a thick envelope with a "Very Important" Stamp on it. Feeling like an FBI agent, I slid my finger under the bottom flap and let the contents spill out of the package. A thick book landed with a thump on the couch along with a piece of paper fluttering after it. I picked up the paper first.

_Bella, this is the script. Make sure no one gets their hands on it. It's top secret. Also, be sure to memorize scene 16 by Monday, we will have a brief practice and then be filming it!_

_-Chris Wetiz _

I picked up the thick book from the couch and slid my finger along the pages. My first script! I opened it to the first page and looked down the left column where it had my character's name. Most of them were _my _lines. It was such an amazing feeling.

"Bella?" I looked up to see an average looking guy with brown hair and milky blue eyes standing in the doorway. "Your car is here."

"Oh! That was fast. Thanks!" I walked outside and wasn't that surprised to see the stretch limo waiting for me. They don't under-do things in Victoria Secret World. "So what's your name?" I asked the man who opened the door for me and continued on to the driver's side.

"Ralph."

"That's nice, and are you having a good day?"

"It's okay." A

"The Yankees are playing tonight. Do you watch them?"

"No." Alright, I know models have the reputation to be slightly on the ditsy side; but even the ditsiest model could have been able to tell this guy was not the conversationalist. So instead of making the man uncomfortable, I stretched my legs across the seat on the side of the limo and started to memorize scene 16 for Monday.

Two and a half hours later, I arrived on set of the commercial, one hour late. I could see why they picked this place to shoot it. It was a giant farm with a stretch of brown land that didn't have anything growing for miles. The sky was light blue and had only the occasional puffy white cloud in the distance. There was the occasional gust of wind that would blow some of the taller grass back and forth. The whole place was surreal, feeling like an old country scene from a movie.

"Hey Bella!" A perky, very familiar voice called from a few feet away.

"Alice!" I ran up and hugged my best friend. "You're doing my hair and makeup?"

"Yes! I just shuffled around some of my appointments and here I am!"

"That's fantastic! I feel like it's been years since we've seen each other!"

"Try a few days." Alice laughed.

"Bella." Ella appeared beside me. "You're an hour late. Sylvia is having a heart attack. Alice needs to start doing your make up right now!" She grabbed Alice and my wrists and pulled us towards the tent where the make-up mirrors and drinks were set up. It was only me today. The commercial we were filming was going to be premiered at the Christmas fashion show. There were going to be many different locations for it but the one we were filming today was going to be the opening scene of the commercial with no other Angels but me. Sylvia said something about wanting the face of the line to be the first one on the screen. I felt honored and was really looking forward to shooting it.

Ella shoved me into the chair when we got to the tent while Alice scurried over to turn the curling iron on.

"I need to go find Sylvia to tell her you're here." Ella murmured, leaving the room with a nod of her head.

"So, Bella," Alice started when Ella left, "what's been going on with Sarah?" Alice could always sense when I needed to vent, so without any further prompting I launched into the full story of what Sarah has been getting into. Alice wasn't much help as she laughed more times than she nodded in understanding. Best friends, who needs them?

Two and a half hours later, my face was on as well as a new hairdo. Alice had ended up putting temporary extensions in my hair so instead of my waves reaching mid-back, it traveled all the way down to my waist in unnaturally glossy and bouncy waves. She had applied bubblegum pink lipstick and a clear gloss to bring out the fullness of my lips, light-colored eye shadow, and foundation to make my skin look flawless. The goal was to make me look natural, while still glamorous. When she was finished with her part I was thrown into wardrobe. They handed me a plain white push up bra and white lace panties. That was it. Stripping out of all the clothes I was wearing, I put on the 'outfit' in front of the wardrobe designer. What can I say, I'm used to it. The designer fixed me up, straightening out the bra and such. She gave me four inch white heels with a large platform and barely any straps to hold them to my foot. Even though I'm an expert at walking in heels, these were going to require a little more finesse. She strapped on the heels for me and handed over a white, lace robe with intricate patterns of flowers sewn in. It was so long that it brushed the floor even with my four inch heels on. It didn't have a tie for me to close it so I was slightly uncomfortable.

Ella appeared in the doorway then with a thick jacket folded over her arm. "Come on Bella. It's time to start shooting!" She saw my eyes staring longingly at the jacket and giggled. "I got this for you. It's chilly outside so in between shots you can wear it." I smiled my thanks and walked out of the tent with her.

"Isabella Marie Swan! We are TWO hours behind schedule! Do you know how much money we're losing?" Sylvia didn't let me answer. "See that director over there!" Sylvia jabbed her finger in the direction of an old guy with gray hair. "He is _not _cheap. And see that photographer over there? Just as expensive! They get paid by the hour. So get over there now before I start thinking about picking a new face for the line." I knew there was no use trying to explain why I was late, so I mumbled my apologies and walked over to the big group of people a few yards away. "And Bella!" Sylvia called from behind me. "We need to talk about getting you a publicist. Don't think I haven't seen what's been in the tabloids with that Edward Cullen and you!"

**Edward's POV**

_Wow, this car is SO fast! _

I moved my hand on the gear shift and changed the gear so I could go faster. My foot pushed the pedal even further and the car went from 60 mph to 90 mph in seconds. It was like it read my mind! I was on a deserted road that was long and narrow. It was perfect for speeding; unlike the City where you can barely go over 20 without having to stop. I pressed the pedal right to the floor and the car hurtled forward, gaining speed till the needle laid on 160. This. Was. Awesome! Seriously, stealing Bella's car was the best decision I ever made. And quite simple, too. I told the valet that I was taking Bella on a date and she was running behind so sent me to get her car. Since I'm the most fantastic person in the world he believed me, naturally. And bang! I'm leaving the confines of New York City to find a nice road to really get to try the car out.

Now don't worry, I wasn't too rash in my decision to steal Bella's car. I waited a couple days and made sure Bella was going to have to be doing something important and would be greatly inconvenienced with me stealing her car. She was going to be shooting a commercial today with a fancy schmancy director so it was a perfect opportunity. She should be home around 10pm, so I'd have to make sure her car was safely back home with a nice note on the passenger's seat saying thanks for letting me borrow the car for the day. My goal was that Bella would be dressed in those skimpy pajamas again and would wear the furious expression that I could barely resist.

I was so distracted by my thoughts I almost didn't realise the big group of cars lining the side of the road. I slammed my foot on the brakes while turning the wheel all the way to the side and shot out my hand to switch the gear, forcing the car to spin around and come to a neat stop behind the last car in the group, if a limo was considered a car. I had some practice with stunt vehicles while working on the sets of some movies so I learned how to perform a bunch of sweet tricks with cars. I rolled down the tinted window on the passenger side door so I could get a better look on what was going on. Closest to me there was a large tent with a few people scurrying around racks of clothes and tables filled with items I couldn't see. Farther out there were those large cameras that they used in movies, all facing one particular person. A huge wind machine was blocking the view of whoever it was. For a second I thought I could hear the machine all the way from inside the car, but then I realized there was a helicopter flying over the shot with a guy hanging out the door, also filming. I debated whether or not to keep driving and feel the adrenaline of the speed course through my body, or go and see what was going on. Was there even a choice? Turning the ignition off, I dug around the glove department for my aviators, slipped them on, and stepped out of Bella's car. Despite the beating sun and scarce clouds, the New York air was still a bit chilly; there weren't any big buildings or pollution out here to warm it up.

No one notice me right away. Most people who were in the tent were sitting in chairs, drinking water and laughing to whatever their friends were saying. There was some security on the set but I've met most on them on my own personal sets so they let me go through without a second glance. They were pretty top notch so I knew something big was going on. Everyone else was surrounding whatever was going on by the cameras. They all seemed mesmerized. Now I was really interested.

"Action!" A man shouted from his seat on an elevated platform. I slid into the crowd of people and followed their transfixed gazes. Faint music played from hidden speakers but the noise and people around me all seemed to fade when I saw the mystery person. It was none other than Bella Swan. She was… she was… I don't even have words to describe... Pretty? Beautiful? Sexy? None of these things captured what she was at this moment. I doubt anything could.

She was a ways away and walking slowly towards the crowd. She was wearing tall, killer white heels that looked impossible to walk in. Her pale legs were smooth as marble and completely bare until some lacy underwear covered the essentials. She had a long, tiny torso, so small that it looked like a two year old could snap it in half. But it didn't look unhealthy either. You could see the feminine muscle in her stomach that you are not able to get unless you spend quality time at the gym. A white bra held her perfect breasts in place and she looked to be wearing very little make-up. Her long brown hair looked even longer than usual and had red streaks running through it that I had never noticed. It flowed out behind her in a thick, glossy cape. The only other thing she was wearing was a thin, lacy white robe that rippled behind her as she walked a very calculated yet sensuous walk. Her dark brown eyes looked seductive, yet managed to evade the camera.

"Cut!" Five people scurried over to where Bella was. A blonde wrapped a blanket around Bella as soon as she got there while another worker touched up her make-up, one her hair, and one was making wide gestures with her hands, giving her directions. "Set up!" The director called. In an instant the blanket was torn off of Bella, the workers were back in the crowd, and Bella was set where she had began the first time. "Action!" The music started again. This time, Bella's hair was draped down over her shoulders so it settled on each side of her body. The robe's loose hood was set on top of her head, framing her face. With the sunlight sending a natural glow across Bella's face, her hair blowing around the hood, and the graceful way for which she walked, she truly looked like an angel.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" I was startled by the voice next to me; I had been so entranced with Bella I forgot where I was. "You're Edward Cullen, right?" I looked down beside me towards the voice. The woman had curly black hair pushed into a messy bun and paint spattered glasses perched on her nose. Her arms were crossed over her small chest as she watched Bella with a critical eye.

"The one and only."

"I'm Sylvia." She stuck out her hand and I was surprised at the firmness of the handshake. She turned her attention away from me and stared at Bella again. Bella was now closer than she had been when they cut the scene last time. I saw her slide the hood of the robe down and lift up her arms so they were sticking out on either side of her and slightly back. It reminded me of the Titanic, when they were on the bow of the boat. The wind machine was closer to her now, and strong wind pushed her hair from the front of her body to the back so it whipped around beautifully behind her, along with the robe. She was still walking, but her stride was slower and her head was raised slightly as if she was reveling in the air above her. "She's perfect for this part of the commercial. No other model has grace like she does." I murmured my agreement. "You know this is a closed set?"

"No ma'am, I was not aware of that." I answered politely. She didn't dwell on the fact any longer, instead changed the subject.

"I've been researching you; checking tabloids, fan pages, and interviews. I even watched a few of your movies. Before you start flattering yourself, you should know I wasn't doing it for you. Anyway, I see that you have a habit of being a partier; hooking up with random girls, smoking, and drinking. Are you aware that Bella has a strict reputation to uphold? Being a Victoria Secret model doesn't leave you with the best of one. People get jealous of their beauty and play it off by saying they're sluts. Somehow, though, Bella has managed to maintain a good rep. Even to the point where people say she's the Angel of Irony since she doesn't get into the party scene and doesn't hook up with boys left, right and centre." She paused her lecture for a moment, cocking her head to the side and looking out toward Bella. Her eyes zeroed in on one of Bella's hands. I looked out to see what could be possibly wrong with the hand but nothing was off; it was curved gracefully at the end of her outstretched arm. Sylvia pressed a button on a wire that connected to a headset and told someone to fix the hand. Not a second later the director cut the scene and everyone was bustling out toward Bella. One person took her hand and bent it talking hurriedly to her.

"I'm many things to Bella." Sylvia continued on, still watching the scene unravel before her. "I'm her publicist. And as her publicist I think it should not be allowed for you to be with her. Even though you are going to be starting a movie with her, your bad reputation is bound to rub off on her. All the hard work she's put into keeping it up will come tumbling down to because of you. I'm also her manager. As a manager I couldn't give a rat's ass. As long as she keeps the money coming in, I'm good. But, Edward Anthony Cullen, I am also the closet thing she has to a parent." She turned towards me, staring straight into my eyes. Although Sylvia just barely reached the height of my shoulder, she made me feel two inches tall at the moment. "I don't think you are good for my Bella. She deserves a lot better than the likes of you. You think it's going to be fun to mess with her feelings just because you're filming a movie with her? And then go and dump her the second it's done! No, I will not let that happen. She has gone through far too much for a little boy to come and smash her into more pieces. When you're not on that film set, I want you to stay far away from Bella, far away." It took me a moment to comprehend what she just said; then another few to formulate what I was going to say back.

"I never said I wanted her." I sad lamely.

"Oh honey, I have been in this business for a long time. I can read the face of someone who is infatuated with one of my Angels almost as well as you can steal a car and get away with it." I blanched, how the hell did she know that! She smirked, turning back to the set. "Yes, I know all about the little stunt you pulled. It cost me thirty thousand dollars, boy. These film crews and director aren't cheap, you know? I expect a check made out to The Victoria Secret Corporation by tomorrow and the keys to Bella's car right now." Too stunned to speak, I handed her they keys to the Viper. She snatched them away from my hand and placed them in her front pocket. "I will not give you the satisfactions of letting Bella know you were the one who had taken the car. She doesn't need a reason to come storming into your apartment again, creating even more rumors about being friends with benefits. Instead, you are going to leave my set and head back to the nearest town in the limo waiting in front of Bella's car. Thank you for your time Mr. Cullen. Goodbye." She was off to speak to the director before I could even utter a response.

* * *

**This chapter took a total different direction then what I had originally planned. I had a lot of fun writing it, though! It's interesting to get into Edward's mind and write what he's feeling.**

**I want to apologize for my scarce updates. I have a lot on my plate right now. The year is coming to an end, but the work isn't getting lighter. I have this huge biology project where I have to collect 50 native plants to Florida, identify them, and write long data sheets for each. It sucks. Also I had Fine Arts last week, a church event, preventing me from updating. So I want to thank all the awesome readers I have that put up with my erratic update schedule. I can't promise it will get any better until school gets out in a few weeks, though D:**

**Well, I'm sorry for the longer-than-usual a/n. I don't really like blabbering on and on in them because 99 % of people don't read it. **

**Review! Please! :D It will make me happy! Maybe we can get to 100? That would be awesome!**

**-Savy 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter: **

**Edward's POV** _"Oh honey, I have been in this business for a long time. I can read the face of someone who is infatuated with one of my Angels almost as well as you can steal a car and get away with it." I blanched, how the hell did she know that! She smirked, turning back to the set. "Yes, I know all about the little stunt you pulled. It cost me thirty thousand dollars, boy. These film crews and director aren't cheap, you know? I expect a cheque made out to The Victoria Secret Corporation by tomorrow and the keys to Bella's car right now." Too stunned to speak, I handed her they keys to the Viper. She snatched them away from my hand and placed them in her front pocket. "I will not give you the satisfaction of letting Bella know you were the one who had taken the car. She doesn't need a reason to come storming into your apartment again, creating even more rumors about being friends with benefits. Instead, you are going to leave my set and head back to the nearest town in the limo waiting in front of Bella's car. Thank you for your time Mr. Cullen. Goodbye." She was off to speak to the director before I could even utter a response._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

"And then he came up to me and asked if I had a screw driver! I was like, what are you talking about? Do I look like I would have a screwdriver on me?"

_What am I watching?_

I flipped the TV off with a scoff and strolled to Sarah's bedroom door.

"Sarah, I'm going to my cast party today. Want to do anything before? We could, oh I don't know, stalk hobos. Sounds like something you would like to do." I heard a few things drizzle down to the floor and quiet footsteps. The door flew open, revealing Sarah's combed blonde hair and made up eyes.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have a date." She told me matter of factly. I was taken aback by this. As far as I knew, Sarah was still sulking and having a hard time getting over the drug addiction. That's what's been going on the past two days anyway.

"With who?" I asked, hoping Sarah and I could have much needed girl talk. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"What cast party?" She asked ignoring my previously question. It was weird hearing her ask the question, I could have sworn I told her about the movie. Then again, she hasn't been talking to me much, or at all. I guess I also forgot about telling her about the party too. It was sudden though, I just found out yesterday. Chris Weitz had called me to say that in order for the cast to get to know each other, he wanted to have a 'get together.' Whatever _that_ means in Hollywood lingo. We also had to go over a contract so this was the perfect time.

"It's for the new movie I'm starring in. If you, you know, talked to me a little more I might have actually told you.

"You're going to be in a movie? What is it, like an indie film? I'm sure it is, since no model would ever get a part in a real movie."

"Actually Sarah, it's a big production movie from a world-wide best-selling book. It's called the Hunger Games."

"The Hunger Games? You mean the book where they go into an arena and everyone dies?" Sarah's eyes lit up like a little girl, something I haven't seen since our mom passed. She had basically just summed up the gist of the story. From what I'd read in the synopsis, The Hunger Games was about North America in ruins, and the only country left was called Panem. It had twelve districts and one high-tech, beautiful, Capitol. But the glamour of the Capitol could be deceiving. Every year the Capitol forces one boy and one girl from each district to play in The Hunger Games. Only one person survives them. My character, Katniss, was the girl that would get sent from District 12. After leaving her best friend, mom, and sister, the only thing left she can do is survive. With love, hatred, and compassion thrown into it, the storyline was as beautiful as it is intricate. I was really looking forward to playing this role.

"Yes, that would be the one." For a fraction of a second I could see light spark up in Sarah's eyes. The corners of her mouth turned up and she was opening her mouth to say something. Then she seemed to realize something and her features smoothed out into the usual scowl and the light disappeared. "Well sister, isn't it just so _ironic _that your movie has to do with murder." Sarah seethed. She took a step away from the door and slammed it straight into my face. I stumbled back, falling to the floor with a thud. A tear escaped my eye as I stared at the spot Sarah just disappeared from.

Before I could let the implication of her statement overwhelm me, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

"Guess who?" A booming voice called. Despite the emotions that ran rampant through my head, I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I wiped the tears away, struggled off the ground, and sprinted toward the elevator.

"Emmett!" I threw myself at him and felt his warm arms circle around me and pull me off the floor. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" I asked when he put me down.

"Um, excuse me, am I invisible?" I poked my head around Emmett's shoulder to see someone with blonde hair pinned behind her head. She had perfect facial features and was wearing a worker's jumpsuit tied around her waist with a clean white tank top. The smear of grease streaked across her left cheek somehow didn't make her look any less beautiful.

"Rosalie!" I abandoned Emmett and went to hug her. "How's the shop?" Rosalie worked in a car repair shop. Although she was probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, which is saying something considering my industry; she prefers to be surrounded by her cars. Emmett thinks it's totally sexy, of course.

"You will not believe it…" Rosalie then continued on to tell me all about how she got this new car in the shop that I had no clue existed and how awesome the engine was. I nodded my head politely, adding in the appropriate remarks, but other than that I couldn't really follow along. After she finished her confusing story, I took a step back so Emmett could make a circle with us.

"So where were you?" I asked, repeating my previous question. A grin spread across his face as he stared at Rosalie with love filled eyes.

"We went on vacation." He said matter-of-factly. I saw Rosalie blush, something I have never seen before. "And I asked her to marry me."

"What!" I squealed like a school girl. Rosalie brought her left hand out, revealing an ice skating rink on her left hand. I gasped, grabbing her hand and bringing it closer to me. The light glinted off the diamond as I turned it, something I knew Rosalie liked very much. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I brought them into a group hug, feeling a few tears of joy.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" We all stepped out of our embrace and turned to the new voice. It was, of course, Sarah. She had on a white sundress with a white headband, looking more innocent then she was. Her green eyes looked from Emmett to Rosalie, noting her workers clothes, and back to me. "Well, I'm off. And before you can ask, Laurent is coming." As if being summoned, he appeared behind her, his black dreads pushed back in a hair-band and white shirt pressed to perfection.

"I'm Emmett." He smiled, letting his dimple show, and brought Sarah into a hug. Sarah didn't hug him back, but she also didn't push away, I guess some of her manners actually have stuck with her. When he put her down, Rosalie introduced herself with a handshake that Sarah felt more comfortable with.

"Well as fun as it was meeting your super cool friends," Sarah started sarcastically, "I really _must_ be going. 'Bye Ethan. 'Bye Rachel." She strode over to the elevator and it opened immediately. Laurent gave a polite nod before following her. When the doors closed, Emmett turned in confusion. I realized that Sarah hadn't introduced herself and they had no idea why some random girl was living in my house.

"That was Sarah, my sister." Realization lit both their eyes. "She's bad with names." I told them, not offering anything else about her. They already knew some things, like she had run away from our guardian's house shortly after I left for New York and has been living on her own ever since. But other than that, I haven't talked to anyone about her but Alice. Thankfully, they respected my privacy.

"So Bells, in case you were wondering why two such lovely people stopped by, "Emmett smiled, "I guess I should let you know. Alice called, told me about the movie you were starting. She also told me about the cast party today."

"Wait, how did she know? I haven't even gotten the chance to talk to her." Emmett raised his eyebrows, daring me to ask. Rosalie giggled.

"Anyway, Alice is doing makeup for that new Dusk movie-"

"It's Twilight, Emmett. Twi-light. Come one, you design clothes but you don't know the name of the largest movie franchise since Harry Potter?" Rosalie asked exasperated.

"What kind of gay guy are you?" I piped in. Emmett glared at me, not daring to look at Rosalie the wrong way, and opened his mouth to retort. "Please just finish telling me why you're here." I interrupted. Emmett pursed his lips, trying to figure out what he should do.

"Okay, I'll let you slide this time. Long story short, Rosalie and I are getting you ready."

"I don't know why you people think I'm not capable of getting ready myself." I complained while getting dragged to my bathroom. When we got into my room, my gaze flickered to the window without my permission. The window across from mine had the blinds wide open, but the room was empty.

"So got any chemistry going with your co-star yet?" Rosalie joked, rummaging through my drawers for hair supplies. Emmett had already disappeared into my closet the second we entered the bathroom.

"Actually, I don't even know who it is. Isn't that weird? I've been so busy this week, I just forgot to check." I sat down in the vanity chair and rested my face in my hand. I could see my features scrunch up in the mirror. "Do you know?" Rosalie had moved behind me, her fingers trailing from the front of my neck to the back so she could push all my hair behind me.

"I heard Edward Cullen moved into the apartment across from you." Rosalie said, ignoring my question.

"Um - yeah. He did."

"And how do you like that?" She smiled suggestively.

"Oh, God no! Edward and I aren't anything to each other. At all. He actually really annoys me, the chauvinistic pig." I murmured the last sentence under my breath but from Rosalie's laugh, I'm guessing she heard.

"Oh Bella, you'll never change."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie stared at my eyes through the mirror.

"Have you even given him a chance?"

"Of course I have." I replied a little too quickly. Rosalie quirked one eye brow, something I always had wished I could do. As she twirled my hair around her finger, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Bella, you never give guys chances to be with you. As soon as they show any sign of liking you, you automatically push them away. "

"Jacob."

"Was your friend before, you were comfortable with him. You and him had a connection that went beyond normal circumstances." I looked down at the counter, letting the truth of what she had said sink in. I reached out for a hair-band and stared twisting it around my fingers uncomfortably.

"That's not the reason I don't like him." I said finally. "He's a jerk, and that's it." Rosalie didn't press me about it anymore. Instead she continued on doing my hair with an expressionless face. After five uncomfortable minutes, Emmett emerged from the closet with piles of clothes on each arm. His face was lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"You're closet has more clothes than all the boutiques in New York combined. How the hell is that fair?" he huffed. "Anyway, Alice told me that the party requires you to wear black. Rose, make sure her makeup will look good for that while I decide which of these outfits she should wear." He instructed. Rosalie cleared her throat, watching Emmett with an expectant look, "Please?" he added

"Of course." Rosalie smiled.

An hour later, Rosalie twisted the final piece of my hair in the curling iron and she was done.

"You look beautiful, honey. As always." Rosalie smiled down at me as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had thick eye liner on the top and bottom of my eyelids, making my usually dark brown eyes look golden. She had braided a piece of my hair on each side of my head and clipped it behind my head. The rest tumbled down my back in neat curls while my side bangs swept across my face and came dangerously close to covering my left eye. Emmett had dressed me in a black turtle neck and black skinny jeans with black high-heeled boots that came over my jeans and travel to the knee. Although Emmett and Alice worked together, you could definitely see their different taste. If Alice had been here she probably would have thrown me in a short dress that barely covered my butt and a neckline that showed _everything. _While Emmett, on the other hand, couldn't try to cover me up more. That could be due to the fact that I'm like a sister to him, though.

"Thanks, Rose." I blushed at her compliment.

"There's my favorite blush!" Emmett voice startled me. He had been in my closet the whole time Rose was doing my make-up; the only time he bothered to emerge was to give me my outfit. He came to Rose and gave her a big kiss on the lips. She giggled against his lips and Emmett pushed her against the counter.

"Woah, guys! PDA!" It didn't separate them. "Virgin eyes!" I tried again. "GET A ROOM!" My voiced echoed off the bathroom walls and it seemed to finally separate them. Emmett glared over at me and Rosalie just shrugged.

"Well, we really must be going. Rosie has to get back to the shop and I need a little time with her before she leaves." Rosalie giggled and kissed his temple.

"Before I go I need to tell you about our plans for Tuesday." Rosalie said.

"I'm filming that day." Rosalie waved her hand.

"Alice already checked; you be done by four. Which means you, me, Alice, Jasper, and Emmy are all going to go out to eat. "

"Oh great, fifth wheel. Woo hoo." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh yeah - I almost forgot. Alice told me to tell you to bring your co star." Rosalie laughed for some unknown reason.

"I don't know guys, I haven't even met him. Won't it be a little weird if I just invite a guy I've known for a total of two days to sup with my mentally challenged friends?"

"Oh you've already -" Emmett started to say something but Rosalie not so discretely jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell him you want to get to know him." Rosalie giggled again.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"On your life?"

"Yes! I swear on my life I will invite whoever this guy is to dinner with us."

"Awesome!"

"We really do have to go Bells. And so do you. See you Tuesday!" Emmett cut in. They both gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before wrapping their arms around each other and laughing their way to the elevator. They were up to something, too bad I didn't have time to find out what it was. Grabbing the clutch off my bed, I headed down stairs… and was assaulted by Edward's eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I waited outside for the valet. I noted that Edward was dressed in black pants that hung loose around his hips to show black satin boxers, a black button down shirt, and black shoes with three white stripes on the outside. He was probably out to do some stalking, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Just… out." I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't continue to ask any questions since my lovely car pulled up. Ever since it was mysteriously stolen and returned, my love for it had grown even greater. I know, I didn't think it was possible either. "Well, nice talking to you." Edward's green eyes followed me till I was in the car and out of the apartment complex's overhang.

Thirty minutes later I pulled into the building parking lot that the party was being held out.

"ID." A security asked when I got to the gates. I reached into my purse and pulled out my driver's license. The guard's eyes widened when he read the card and he lent down to look into the window to get a better look. "You're Bella Swan? Victoria Secret model, Bella Swan?" I nodded. "Can you sign this for me?" He thrust a piece of paper to me with a pen. "Just sign it saying 'I love Luke forever." I signed what he said along with my name and gave it back to him. "Thank you so much! I guess you can have your license back." He handed the card back to me with reluctance and opened the gates so I could pull in.

"Bella!" A voice came from down the hall when I entered the building. A man with crazy brown hair and an all back suit waved at me. I instantly recognized him as Chris Weitz, my new director. "I'm so glad you could make it!" He shook my hand with enthusiasm. "Before we get to the party I was wondering if you wanted to get all the boring stuff over now. You know, the contract and stuff.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." He placed a hand on the small of my back and led me around the corner he appeared from the first time. I heard the door that I came from open and close from behind me for no doubt more guests, but I couldn't see who entered because of the wall blocking my view. When we reached a room, Chris opened the door for us and led me into it. I was surprised to see Sylvia and another man I didn't know sitting in chairs in front of a desk. Sylvia turned her head to see who had come into the room and smiled when she saw me.

"Darling, here you are." When she came to hug me she put her mouth close to my ear and started whispering. "I don't know how much longer I could have stayed in here. That guy is _such _a drag." I smiled at her out-of-date language and walked over to an empty seat.

"Not to be rude, but why I are you here?" I asked Sylvia.

"You don't think I'm going to let you sign a contract without my expertise to you?" She laughed, twirling a piece of her hair that fell out of her bun.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

After a very long, droning speech, by that old guy who turned out to be a lawyer, I was finally able to sign my name on the piece of paper that swore me to attending all movie promotions, rehearsals, and filming. It also signed me to a seven digit paycheck, which was more than I have received from Victoria Secret in the whole first two years I worked. Feeling suddenly care free, I waved goodbye to Sylvia and let myself be led to where the party was held by Chris Weitz.

The door opened to reveal a large room with about sixty people dressed in black filling it up. Everyone already seemed to be making cliques. There was a group to the left, huddled into a tight circle and gossiping up a storm. Other people were dancing on a small dance floor, talking around tables, and even playing karaoke on a large screen TV. _Very cliché._

"Alright everyone!" Chris called in a loud voice that I didn't know could come out of such a small man. The room instantly hushed and turned their heads toward where Chris was standing. "I want you all to meet the star of this movie, Bella Swan!" The room clapped for some reason and I smiled nervously. "Now, does anyone know where her co-star is?"

"Right here, sir." The room froze around us as the unmistakable velvet voice wrapped around me. I turned my head slowly toward him to see his eyes locked on me. "I just have to say," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me close against his body, where his arm touched me I felt a weird electric current, "we really do have _the best _actress to play the main part. She has it all, skills, personality, beauty." His voice, whether intentionally or unintentionally, had turned seductive and I felt myself melting into his side. "So how about another round of applause?" The room erupted in cheers again.

_He's sexist. He's ignorant. Stop having naughty thoughts about him Bella. Sexist, ignorant, horrible, gorgeous, and he smells divine… Stop it, Bella! Don't think that._

"Well wasn't that sweet?" Chris asked when the crowd calmed down. "Everyone get back to meeting and greeting, in about fifteen minutes we're all going to play a game, so get ready." I thought it was a little immature to be playing games but I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I extracted myself from Edward's arms so his spell would wear off and turned all the lust I was feeling for him at the moment into a passionate anger. Chris had walked away so I turned to glare at him.

"When were you going to tell me you're my co-star!"

"You didn't ask." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't tell me! Did you expect me to ask every single man I met whether or not they were going to be in my new film? I don't believe you! You knew for a whole week that I was going to be-"

"Hi!" I rearranged my face into a friendly smile and turned to a short girl with curly brown hair. "I'm Jessica!" She shook my hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

"Oh, I know! I looked up the cast list ahead of time and researched all the people who are in it. You're a Victoria Secret model, right? Of course you are. Just so you know, I'm totally not one of those people who think you're a slut. Just cause you go around wearing underwear and - never mind. Well, I'm going to be playing Effie Trinket." Effie was the exceptionally irritating advisor of the Hunger Games in District Twelve. "It's going to be so awesome working with you! And you're Edward Cullen." She didn't shake his hand like me, instead gave him a hug. "I've seen every one of your movies and know them backwards and forwards. They're so awesome." Jessica had made this whole speech in what seemed to be one breath. Although I don't like to judge, I could tell she wasn't going to be one of my _favorite _people to be with on this set. They had obviously cast Effie Trinket perfectly. A hand appeared on Jessica's shoulder, shutting her up. The new person had long red hair and neon blue eyes. She glanced over at Edward but didn't get the normal light in her eyes like most girls that first see him. She looked towards me and slowly turned her mouth into a smile that made her look like a predator.

"Excuse Jessica and anything she has said. She doesn't have a filter. I'm Victoria, playing Foxface." Foxface was a very fast and mysterious competitor in The Hunger Games. Victoria seemed to fit her perfectly. "How are you, Bella?"

"Um - good." I was taken back by her formality. She murmured something under her breath.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that."

"You weren't supposed to." She laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be coming off as awkward. I get - nervous meeting people I… admire." I could tell she changed last the word she meant to say for a different one. "I can tell you, Jessica, and I are just going to get along _so _well."

"Mhm."

"It's _very _nice to meet you too." Edward piped in, shaking Victoria's hand. She looked him over with a bored expression.

"Sure."

"Alright guys, hush hush." Chris called from the center of the room. We all silenced and he continued to talk. "Today we are going to play a game to get into the spirit of The Hunger Games. It is called Assassin and it's very simple. Each of you are going to get your picture clipped to a necklace. That is your life and you are going to either kill or be killed. Whoever is the last one with their picture still around their neck and all the pictures in your possession, wins. The ghosts come back here and enjoy the party! You are to stay on the block, but restaurants and shops are free game. Any questions? No? Perfect. You're necklaces are going to be handed out at the door, five minutes to get out of here. Starting… now."

"Ready to lose, Barbie?" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned away from him on my toes and stabbed my heel into Edward's shoe. I heard him suck in a fast breath of air.

"Honey, I've never lost a game in my life. I don't plan on starting now." I jogged out of the door and into the hall towards the exit, collecting my chain at the door and attaching my picture to it. People in black scattered around the street as I planned out where to go. Once I found the perfect spot, I ran towards it. Slipping into the alleyway, I pressed my back against the wall and turned my head towards the street.

After the five minutes were over, I concentrated solely on people dressed in black. Three appeared, walking next to each other with silver chains glinting against their outfits. I scurried away from my hiding spot and grabbed each of their pictures before they even saw me.

"Sorry guys," I smiled at their stunned expressions and hurried along the street. It continued on like this for ten minutes and I now had twenty two pictures, gaining ten from my latest 'kill'. I was currently walking through a glass revolving door when I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around to see Victoria smirking at me on the opposite side of the door. I didn't exit from the door, choosing to keep going around. Her mouths parted and she started mouthing words. I was horrible at reading lips though so I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"What?" I asked through the door. She moved her mouth very slowly this time, and the words sent chills down my spine. 'I'm going to kill you.' I knew this was just a game, but something was off about the look of her eyes. I finally exited the door so I was back outside, a new determination in my eyes. When she stepped out and reached for my necklace, I side stepped. She reached again and this time I whirled around and bent down, going under her reach and grabbing her picture.

"Gotcha." Her eyes widened in surprise. "And I'll take those." I plucked the other pictures out of her hand and placed them in my back pocket where the rest were. I had about forty now, meaning there was only a few people left. I continued down the street and entered a cozy diner. I ran my hand back and forth along the collar of my sweater, trying to get some air on my neck since it was pretty hot in here. I turned towards the door, just in time to see bronze hair bobbing towards the diner.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. I walked towards the counter and crouched between two stools where people were sitting at. When they looked down, thankfully didn't recognize me, and just gave me an odd look. Bells tinkled over the door and when I peeked through the stools, I saw Edward's bronze hair and overly large sunglasses covering his face so no one could tell who it was during this serious game. He looked slowly back and forth and walked forward, reminding me of a detective looking over a scene. A sneeze escaped through my nose, betraying me and my hiding spot. Edward's head snapped towards the spot where I was crouched, and I could see the crooked smile lighting his face. I stood up and quickly ran towards the back of the diner, looking hurriedly back and forth in search for the bathroom. The ladies was nowhere in sight, but of course the gents was conveniently right where I needed it to be. Without another thought, I pushed the door open and shut it hurriedly behind me, pressing my full weight against it to keep Edward out. When my breath calmed, I looked up to a startled man at a urinal.

"I'm sorry, sir, for interrupting you. You must understand that I'm in the middle of a very serious game, though, and I may be getting killed in a few seconds." The man's eyes widened. "Not literally of course. Figuratively." He stared at me as if I had just grown a second head. Before I could explain further, I felt the door press into my back. I tried to plant my boots firmly to the ground but they didn't have much grip since they were heeled.

"You don't think you can hold me back, do you Barbie?" Edward's smooth voice called from the other side. He pushed a little harder and even though I was using all my strength to keep it back, I felt it give a good three inches. "I'm using one arm and not even putting full strength into it." A plan started to formulate in my mind.

"Why? Afraid if you use it, you'll fail?" His smooth laugh seeped between the crack in the door. I heard the other hand hit the door and just as he was about to push, I ran to the side and Edward came stumbling down to the ground, just as I thought. My original plan was to leave through the door when he fell, but seeing how close he was, I knew it would be no use. I backed away towards the sinks on the far side of the bathroom, barely noticing the scared man run through the door. Edward was gathering himself off the floor and looked up towards me.

"Well this is it. You've officially lost," he said smugly.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to lose?"

"Well I'm obviously going to get the picture first. Haven't you heard of my lightning fast quickness?" While he was talking, I had pressed my hands against the counter.

"Why yes, I believe I have." I couldn't help but let a small grin escape.

"Oh, you know what I meant. Now I have to kill you."

"I'm pretty sure I'll kill you first Edward." He ignored me, taking a step closer.

"Do you know they say murder is the ultimate crime of passion?" Another step. I bent my arms on the counter.

"Where'd you here that Edward? CSI?" He smiled.

"You caught me." Edward walked towards me while I hoisted myself onto the counter and stood up on it, backing up to the far corner. I looked down and focused on the silver chain around his neck. Edward reached up and slowly took the glasses off his face and hooked them on the collar of his shirt. One of his hands extended out and wrapped around my ankle.

"Time to come down, Bella." He tugged on the leg but not hard enough to budge me. I tried to wiggle the foot out of his grasp but it was a lost cause. Edward brought the hand farther up my leg and I couldn't help but feel something flutter inside of me. He stopped when he was at my knee. I bent down to try to wrench the hand off my leg, but at that moment Edward pushed the back of my knee with his fingers, causing me to lose balance and fall forward. Edward caught me under the armpits as my knees crashed down to the counter. It wasn't painful, but it sure wasn't pleasant. I was nose to nose with Edward now. His hands moved from my armpits to the sides of my stomach. His green eyes searched mine. I tried to reach out and get his picture, but it was under the counter where I couldn't reach it.

"Any last words, Bella?" His breath seemed to be oddly labored. I wracked my brain for an escape plan.

"Just that losing has never been my strong point." I twisted out of his arms and slid off the counter before he could even reach out a hand for my picture. Edward seemed so shocked by my fast maneuver and was frozen. I knew it wouldn't last long. Running out of the bathroom, I scurried out of the diner and onto the block. I didn't have time to look around, but I've always thought my center of balance leaned to the left, so I took off that way. I ran wildly, whipping my head left and right to find a place to hide. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. I knew he was faster than I was, especially with these boots on, so I did the only thing I could think of. I feigned tripping, falling to the ground and landing flat on my stomach.

"Bella! Oh my God, are you ok?" Edward feet appeared beside me. I groaned and let out a whimper.

"I fell hard on my knee. I can't move it. Can you make sure it's okay?"

"Of course." Edward bent down and went to turn me over. As his hands gently rolled me over, I snapped up and grabbed the photo dangling around his neck.

"Goodness, Edward, you would think for being an actor you could tell your own kind." Edward looked down at me in shock. "Don't look at me like that. I told you I didn't like to lose." He stood up. "Could I get some help up? Although I did this on purpose, it would still be nice if you helped me." Edward rolled his eyes and yanked me off the ground, a tad too roughly.

"Sheesh, someone's a sore loser." I grumbled, wiping the dirt off my outfit and fanning myself with his freshly stolen picture.

**In case any of you watch Gossip Girl, I did in fact get the idea of the Assassin game from the show. I felt it just fit perfectly, though! I hope you liked this chapter! Shout out to my awesome beta. **

**Please review :D**

**Savy 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:** _"Of course." Edward bent down and went to turn me over. As his hands gently rolled me over, I snapped up and grabbed the photo dangling around his neck. _

"_Goodness, Edward, you would think for being an actor you could tell your own kind." Edward looked down at me in shock. "Don't look at me like that. I told you I didn't like to lose." He stood up. "Could I get some help up? Although I did this on purpose, it would still be nice if you helped me." Edward rolled his eyes and yanked me off the ground, a tad too roughly._

"_Sheesh, someone's a sore loser." I grumbled, wiping the dirt off my outfit and fanning myself with his freshly stolen picture._

_

* * *

_

"It was so funny Al! He wasn't even expecting it!" Alice laughed along with me on the other side of the phone as I recalled the party from last night.

"So what happened after that?"

"Nothing too interesting. I met some more people… Oh and Jessica and Victoria announced me part of their posse. I'm not really sure how… er… fond I am of them, but I don't want to seem mean. I don't see the harm of hanging out with them, though. Most of the time we won't even be filming the same scenes at the same time so I shouldn't have to deal with both of them at once."

"That's good. They remind me of those girls in high school who used to think they owned the world."

"You didn't even go to high school!"

"I was there for six days in ninth grade." Alice defended.

"Doesn't count, Al," I laughed as Alice huffed on the other line.

"Well those six days changed my life forever."I could practically feel Alice's shudder.

"Bella!" Ella's shriek interrupted from outside my bathroom door.

"Alice," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper, "I have to go. I told Ella I was in here getting changed but I think she heard me. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. Miss you!" I hung up the phone before she could respond and skipped over to the door. Swinging it open, I came face to face with Ella, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows raised. I smiled guiltily.

"Nice clothes." She stared pointedly at my pajama set.

"Um… I got distracted."

"We have to be there in an hour Bella!" Ella snapped. Crap, the only time Ella gets mad is when we're way off schedule. I must be really late.

"Don't worry Ellie, I'll just throw on something quick and I'll be at the car in five. It's not like they're not going to do my makeup the second I get there…" I trailed off when I saw Ella's impatient expression. Without another word, I rushed to my closet, pulled on the first pair of jeans I saw, threw on an old Yale sweatshirt that had belonged to my dad over my cotton tank I had worn to bed, added some white sneakers, and ran out of my apartment before the minute hand on my watch moved three notches. Ella was waiting for me in a taxi on the street, choosing not to take my car since Ella wasn't going to be staying with me on set. The driver already had the address and peeled out into the traffic the second my door slammed shut. Ella, her annoyance already dissipated, turned to me with the script book in her hands.

"How well do you know your lines?" Ella asked.

"Okay. I just need to go over the reunion scene." She nodded, turning to the end of the book. For the rest of the car ride we went through the lines back and forth, only pausing to get a coffee from Starbucks.

"So remember, don't think about Jacob when you do the scene." Ella told me when we were five minutes from arriving at the studio. I laughed, nodding my head.

"Definitely not."

"Aw, Bella I'm so proud of you! You so deserve this role." I smiled and gave Ella a one arm hug. A few minutes later we passed through security and arrived at the studio. It was a large cement building with no windows whatsoever. Trailers were clumped together at the corner of the property, blocked off from the street by a towering wall. People were all around doing various activities: walking around the trailers, talking into headsets, directing props to and from the building. Being new the movie industry, I didn't have any clue where to go and stood in the middle of the chaos with a look of confusion. Usually Ella would be ushering me to one place or another, but her main job was to help me with Victoria Secret, not The Hunger Games. I stuffed my hand in the front pocket of my jacket and looked for someone familiar.

"Ms. Swan?" An unfamiliar woman appeared beside me.

"Yes, that's me."

"You're due for hair and makeup in your trailer." I looked at her blankly. There were about fifteen trailers, which one was mine? The woman seemed to understand my dilemma. "Come, I'll show you." As we walked I absorbed the energy surrounding me. There seemed to be an air of importance with everyone bustling around from one place to another, some people even running. As we neared the trailers, I couldn't help but thinking of the trailer parks down in Florida, where I used to like to vacation with my mother and Sarah. I read the names on the doors as we swerved through them, Office, Producers, Film Crew, Props, and Costumes. Soon names started to appear on the doors, Jane, Edward, Isabella, and a few others. These trailers were separated from the others, a gap filled with the occasional grass but mostly dirt.

"Here you are, Ms. Swan." I gave my thanks and the woman left. Walking up the steps, I accidently burnt my hand from touching the hot metal railing. As I rubbed my hand, the door to the trailer flew open and a small pixie was silhouetted in the door frame.

"Alice?" I exclaimed in surprise. She rushed over and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job as your personal hairstylist!" She thrilled. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. It was going to be such a relief having Alice around. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about this. Alice being here meant having someone to talk to that I was comfortable with. It was also a bonus that she knew exactly what to say no matter the situation.

"I'm so happy Alice! But why didn't you tell me on the phone this morning?"

"Because silly, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I grumbled. Alice started laughing and I soon joined in. We giggled together as we entered my trailer. There was a mini salon in the corner of it, complete with hair dryers, curlers, straightners, a variety of hair products, and more makeup I've ever seen in one place at a time. Two couches were pushed against the wall beside it, an end table on either side, and a coffee table between them with a plush rug beneath it. A 28 inch flat screen TV dominated the wall opposite of the couches with a mini fridge on the floor beneath it. Other than that, there was an open door leading to the bathroom on the far end and that was it. The room was simple, but cozy. I won't mind spending my free time in here.

Alice got to work on my hair after we had thoroughly examined the contents of the fridge. We chatted about numerous things, touching on subjects like Jasper, modeling, hair products and more Jasper. A lady came into my trailer halfway through Alice doing my hair. She had rich, chocolate brown skin, sleek black hair, and golden brown eyes. She introduced herself as Meredith and told me she was going to be my makeup artist for the day. Unlike my hairdresser, my makeup artist would not be regular.

It took three hours to finish me; which wasn't even including wardrobe. When both Meredith and Alice had finished me off, I honestly couldn't recognize myself. My brown hair has been temporary died black, so black that in the light it had a blue tint to it, and traveled down to the small of my back in glossy waves. It shined like hair you only see on TV adverts and I found myself turning back and forth to see the light reflecting off of it. My hair wasn't the only new thing. Instead of my boring poop brown eyes, I was wearing surprisingly realistic looking smoky gray contact lenses. In the book, all people from the Seam (the poorest part of District 12 and where my character Katniss lives) had the same look: olive skin, gray eyes, and black hair. The producers decided to keep the look for the Seam kids, finding it important to show the physical differences between social classes.

My face was clear of all freckles and blemishes and my eyelids were made up with reds, blues, and oranges. Although the colors were bold, they all seemed to flow together, reminding me of the crackling fire when I used to go camping. With my hair and makeup done, I couldn't help but anticipate the fire dress costume I remembered reading about in the novel.

While Alice and Meredith were busy packing up the necessary makeup and hair products to take on set, I was ushered from my trailer to the wardrobe trailer. The wardrobe assistant smiled when I entered. We made small talk while she danced around the room, collecting the correct undergarments I would be in need of along with a dress wrapped in an opaque garment bag. She helped me out of my sweatshirt, expertly avoiding my hair and makeup. I felt a petticoat being wrapped around my torso, but I wasn't able to see due to the fact that the assistant had me facing away from the mirrors.

"No looking until it's altered," she chided, reminding me of Alice. There was some rustling behind me, a zipper opening, and a couple things clanging to the ground. The assistant returned and I was ordered to step into the dress. I felt the material tighten around me as the zipper was pulled up. The inside felt silky, but the dress was heavy. When I tried to look down, the assistant hurriedly lifted my chin so I was facing away from the dress and towards the TV.

As if it was clockwork, the dress designer came into the room the second my dress was zipped up. He was a male around fifty years old. Shaggy brown hair with gray streaks framed his wrinkled face.

"Good morning, sir."

"Isabella, it is wonderful to meet you. I'm Xavier." As he held out his hand for me to shake, he let out a breath. "This dress is just stunning on you. I knew it would be."

I felt familiar heat spreading across my cheeks. "Thank you," I said tentatively. Xavier walked around me in a slow circle. The assistant came over with a sewing kit and soon I could feel the dress being taken in at some places and let out in others. After a while I felt him move on to the skirt and could faintly see the thread and needle he was working with. Alterations continued on like this for thirty minutes and my legs had begun to feel tired. Finally Xavier and the assistant stood in front of me, admiring the dress.

"It's beautiful," the assistant whispered. Xavier smiled.

"You may turn around now, Bella." The anticipation was driving me insane. My tired legs forgotten, I twirled around towards the mirror. I heard a gasp coming from somewhere in the room when my gaze met the mirror, later realizing it had been me. The dress, oh my… that dress. Never have I worn something so beautiful in my life. And that is certainly saying something since Alice is my best friend. The top of the dress was a light orange with faint red stitching and fit around my bodice tightly. Where the skirt began, the dress slowly started to flare out. The dress continued on with the orange until it started turning into amber, then to red, light blue, and finally flame blue along the hem. The same red tints were stitched throughout the orange and red until it faded in with the blue.

The beautiful colors of fire and the design of the dress were not what caught my attention though. It was the small gems arranged meticulously throughout the dress to give it the appearance of being alive. As I twisted my torso back and forth flames engulfed my body, the gems sparkling and colors mixing together. I let out a breath of awe. My now overly made eyes did not look so made up anymore, instead merely complimenting the dress. I couldn't believe it, I looked absolutely radiant, more so than I have ever felt before. I recalled back to when I read the book. Katniss had been in the same exact position as I am, admiring her new dress, and said "I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun." At this moment, I knew exactly what she meant.

"Wow, Xavier. This is… this is amazing!" Xavier smiled a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Bella. And I could admire you all day if it weren't for the fact that you are required on set." I gave Xavier and the assistant a hug, thanking both of them again and again, before someone appeared at the door and signaled me to come with them. I walked out the door with the man and he sat me down in a golf-cart. It whisked me off away from the trailer park, as I liked to refer to it, and to the main building.

A large enough door for the golf-cart to fit through was opened and I was pulled into a chilly room. When it came to a stop, Alice and Meredith surrounded me, touching up anything that was out of place or smudged. Alice reached into a bag and got out a barrette with gems matching my dress. She pulled half of my hair back and clipped it together.

"There," Alice said, sounding satisfied. She helped me stand up and I heard her gasp when she saw the flames engulf me. "Oh my goodness. It's more beautiful than I imagined." Meredith agreed. They pulled me out from behind the cover of the golf-cart and the room silenced as all eyes flew towards me. The blush that flooded onto my cheeks felt as though it was redder than the dress. As I walked the eyes followed and whispers traveled through the room like wild fire.

"Isabella!" Chris called from where he was directing. "I'm so glad you arrived. You look absolutely stunning!" He gave me a quick smile before turning back towards the set.

"I'll second that." I jumped at the velvety voice beside me. Of course, it was Edward. His bronze hair and green eyes were unchanged. But I did notice the dusty look bronzer left on his face and freshly plucked eyebrows. "Although I do have to say Barbie, the gray eyes are a bit frightening on you, gives you an icy edge. You're supposed to be warm, aren't you? Like a flame."

"Well Cullen, at least I'm not a flam_er_." I stared pointedly at the flame accents in the black suit he was wearing. I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks. Oh yeah, I just made Edward Cullen blush. He took a step closer.

"Your black hair matches your heart," he whispered angrily.

"And it is just so fitting you being surrounded by flames; it is definitely where you belong." I stared straight into his green eyes. We glared at each other, neither of us willing to look away first. Someone cleared their throats beside us. I reluctantly tore my gaze from Edward and took a step away from him to see who had interrupted.

"Oh, hi Jessica! How are you?" Jessica was in costume also. A pink curly wig in place and an odd suit they designed for the Capitol fashion.

"I'm totally awesome! You look great by the way. I really like the costume. I wish mine was as pretty as yours. I feel odd in this one. You know, since it's a fashion that's never been done before. But I guess it's okay, I may start a fashion trend! Oh my god that would be so amazing! The premiere line could be called 'Stanley Love' and become as famous as Marc Jacobs. But would I be able to claim it since, you know, I didn't _exactly _design it? Well, I should at least be the face of the line. I am in fact the one who _made _the outfit work." Jessica was talking at her usual high speed pace. I found it hard to keep up.

"That would be pretty cool. Believe me, I would be the first one to buy something when _that_ store opens" I smiled as we walked away leaving Edward in our wake, towards the set where complete and utter chaos was taking place.

"Well of course, I wouldn't - Oh look! There's Victoria!" She pointed happily towards where Victoria was sitting down on the set. It was a small white stage that had two modern-looking white chairs front and center along with green screens along the back. A man in an odd looking blue suit dominated one chair. He had white hair shaven close to his head and a thin white mustache. Victoria/Foxface sat in the chair across from him, her red hair piled on top of her head in a curly up-do. She was wearing a strapless green dress that reached down to her knees and made her skin look snowy white. Cameras surrounded them, some on the floor beneath them, some above and beside them.

It was surreal, I felt like I was just an observer, not the main character. I was led to a black cloth chair that read "The Hunger Games" printed across the back. I sat down carefully, trying not to get any of the gems stuck in the chair. After Victoria did a few takes on her lines, I was guided to the stage. Meredith rushed up, adjusting my makeup ever so slightly to fit the intense lighting.

The scene I was about to do was the scene where Katniss gets interviewed on country-wide television by Caesar, the man in the blue suit sitting in the chair who was currently getting his makeup touched up. In the novel, this is where the Tributes, which are the kids going into the Hunger Games, attempt to catch the sponsors' attention. Sponsors are the people who give you medicine, food, and water in the arena, where you fight 'til death. If you don't impress anyone during this interview, you might as well kiss your life goodbye. That being said, I had a lot to portray in this scene. In the book, you can get inside Katniss' head to see the desperation and unease she is feeling. In a movie, I have my facial expressions and a script. Not much compared to the intricate details a book can give you.

The takes we did with the interview went by smoothly. When it first began, I readied my mind.

_I am not Bella Swan. I do not exist in the world. I'm Katniss Everdeen. A girl in poverty who loves her family with all her heart and has about a 99% chance of dying in the next few days._

After the coaching, I felt better. I seemed to slip into the shoes of Katniss and run smoothly through my lines. A few times I would giggle at a line and the guy who was playing Caesar would start chuckling with me. The scene would have to be cut and start all over. Other times Chris would want to make last minute changes, a new line or a gesture change. I did my best to convey the emotions I felt fit the part. The beginning – nervousness; the middle of the interview – ease; the end – ditsy. My coaching had definitely helped me. I began to feel the emotion that Katniss was feeling. After at least fifteen takes, that scene was finished forever. It felt odd to me. I just finished my first scene of a movie. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Of course the part I just filmed wasn't going to be the only part of the scene. There was still Peeta's, Edward's, part of the interview to film and they had to show all twenty-four tributes walking on stage. I was nervous for Edward's part, I knew at some time I was going to have to be shown in the Tribute's section, listening to Pedward (Peeta/Edward) admit he loved me. I wasn't sure when they were filming that, probably sometime later on in the afternoon, but I was not looking forward to it.

When I stepped off the set/stage Alice appeared beside me.

"You did great Bella! Better than I imagined Katniss doing it in the book!" she pulled me into a tight hug. I was right; it was definitely a good thing Alice was going to be here. She just calmed all my nerves. Before I could even reply, a stage manager pulled me into a clump of about twenty people. It turns out they were all the 'Tributes'. We would be filming the scene where all the tributes are called up on stage. We were pushed into a line on the side of the small stage (it will look much bigger after post-production when they CGI it). Since Edward and I play characters in the same District, he was right behind me.

"Barbie, I've missed you," Edward greeted sarcastically when I slipped into the line.

"Cullen? You in this movie? Hmph, I don't remember getting the memo," I replied dryly. My dress brushed him as I turned back around, forcing him to back up.

"Don't trip when we walk up there, you wouldn't want to ruin the pretty dress."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chris had ordered the scene into action and I could head the Caesar actor calling out each district and name. My name was the second last to be called of District 12. As I walked on stage, I forced a blush onto my cheeks. It wasn't that hard since I blushed way too often. I smiled tentatively to the general area where the audience was going to be added in, and when I was done let out a breath of air. I watched as Edward crossed the stage. His shoulders were relaxed, lips spread over his vibrant white teeth, and green eyes reflecting off the light. He waved to the 'audience' the whole way across the stage until he was back at my side.

"And that's how it's done," he whispered in my ear.

"Cut!" Chris called. We were all rushed to the other side of the stage and told to do it again. It continued on like this for five takes. Occasionally someone would trip and the scene would have to start over. I tried to vary my expressions while sticking to Katniss, although after awhile it was hard to think of different things to do.

We got a short smoke break after they shot an acceptable take. Xavier appeared out of nowhere, handing me a gray robe to put over my dress so I wouldn't spill anything on it. I decided to eat something healthy, a few celery and carrot sticks. I didn't want Xavier to be forced to take the dress off for cleaning after all.

When the break was over, we all left the stage set and were guided to pure white plastic risers that had three levels with eight white chairs on each. The twenty-four of us sat down in the chairs and the camera crew got a shot of us. They shot some takes with one person gone, then the rest of us taking in the words what they were 'saying'. It soon came time for me to leave so Edward could gauge 'my interview.' I drank some water off to the side of the set while Alice fixed my hair, Meredith my makeup, and Xavier my dress. Edward wore various expressions, from encouragement to amusement. The amusement playing across his face I have seen many times, but not so much encouragement. When he was done, it was my turn. This was the part I was worrying about. It was where Peeta admitted he loved Katniss. The tough part was that Katniss not only didn't know Peeta loved her, but she also has to deal with the fact she is going to be forced to kill him. I slowly made my way to the seat, my brows scrunched together in concentration.

_I am not Bella Swan. I am Katniss Everdeen. A poor girl who loves her family more than anything. Someone just told you that they love you. You are going to have to kill him._

When they called action it was like I was sucked into the book. There was someone off to the side reading Pedward's lines and when I heard him say 'I love her', my body reacted as Katniss. My eyes grew wide, surprise filling my eyes. I wasn't- I mean Katniss wasn't- supposed to know about any of this before, seconds ago thinking Peeta was plotting to kill her. So I ducked my head and created a barrier with my newly black hair. After a few more of Pedward's lines, I flickered my eyes towards where Edward would be sitting and allow a blush to brighten my cheeks.

"Cut!" Chris called. He came over to me and directed me as to where to look and a few other things. Other than that, he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "That was fantastic. I can _feel _what Katniss is feeling. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing." I beamed, never would I have thought I would get such a wonderful compliment the first day. A few more takes were filmed and after, I was free to go back to my trailer. Six hours had passed since I started filming. The contacts were starting to irritate my eyes and the beautiful dress was feeling heavier and heavier with each minute passing. And I really, really, needed to use the ladies room.

The second we stepped into my trailer, the assistant from wardrobe was unzipping my dress and taking off the petticoat. Once I was free, I sprinted to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and just as I turned towards the toilet, yelped. Someone else was in here. It took me a few minutes to realize the person was just my reflection. The black hair and gray eyes were just too alien for me. Laughing at myself, I did my business and walked out to the main part of the trailer. My jeans and sweatshirt were waiting for me on in a neat pile on the arm rest of the couch. After I changed, I took my contacts out gratefully. When I looked in the mirror, I felt more alien without the contacts than I did with them. The black hair was unnatural. But at least with the gray eyes everything was different. Now it's my eyes and my face, with unnatural glossy black hair. Backing away from the mirror, I went to my mini fridge and rummaged around for some lunch meat. I made a quick sandwich and jumped onto the couch. It sunk in around me and the sigh that came from between my lips was involuntary. Lifting the sandwich to my mouth I took a large bite out of it and felt the first real food I'd consumed all day slide down my throat.

Before I could take another bite, my door was thrown open, letting light pour in.

"Ow, my eyes!" I complained as I ducked my head away from the light.

"Oh stop sounding like a sullen vampire," Alice said from the door. She shut the trailer door and I was able to look up again, blue spots distorting my vision. "Come on Bella! Get out of this hole and come outside! The boys are playing football; shirts against skins." She smiled suggestively. **(a/n: American football)**

"Ah, Alice!" I grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it at her face. It hit my target straight on.

"You know just for that – ," she grabbed a pillow off the couch opposite me and hit it across my face. The sandwich I didn't get to enjoy lay abandoned on the ground.

"No! My food," I whimpered. Alice was bracing herself for another blow, but I was too worried about the precious sandwich. Kneeling down, I picked it up off the ground and took another large bite. When I stood up, Alice was looking at me with disgust.

"What! Five second rule," I shrugged. She pretended to gag as I enjoyed the rest of my sandwich, making a show of licking my fingers when I was done. "Alright, so let's check out some footballers!" Alice was at the door before I could even take a step.

"Come on! We can't miss anything!" she gushed.

We stepped out onto the landing of my trailer and decided not to get much closer to the action. The view was fine up here and the sight of twenty-three guys packed in one small area did not look exactly appealing. Alice had brought out a towel so we could hang it over the metal railing and lean against it without burning our arms off. Looking around, I saw some extras standing along the sidelines with cameras in hand, no doubt waiting to post them on the internet. Other trailers beside me had girls sitting down on their trailers much like was, a hand cupped over their eyes to block the sun. My gaze landed on where the boys were playing football. They were currently lining up: half the side had no shirts and a thin line of sweat glistening off their bodies, the other side wearing wife-beaters. Of their own accord, my eyes sought and found Edward. He was playing middle linebacker, the quarterback of defense, on the _shirts_ side.

_Did I just feel… disappointment?_

"Hey, Bella!" An unfamiliar voice rang out from the group of boys. At once, all the boys got out of the line and looked up towards me. I willed my blush to go away with no such luck.

"Hey boys!" Jessica giggled from a few trailers over, waving wildly to them. They all ignored her.

"Who's winning?" I called out to them.

A chorus of "Shirts!" and "Skins!" rang out from the assembled teams. Friendly arguments started out through the crowd.

"We got a touchdown!"

"Field goal!"

"There isn't a field goal!" After two minutes, the argument died down.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to start World War Three."

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan," Edward stepped through the crowd until they were all gathered behind him like little puppies. "What brings you out here? Trying to get a closer look at the guns?" Edward flexed both of his arms and continued on to do to the 'Fire Power' pose. "All you had to do was ask," he smiled seductively. I narrowed my eyes at him and when I didn't reply, he continued on. "Well I guess that isn't the reason. And I _know _it wasn't so you could join us."

"And how do you _know _that?"

"Simple: football is for men. Real men. Not innocent little girls like you." Wrong _thing to say buddy!_ I had begun to forget why it was I hated Edward so much. But with that remark he had ever so kindly reminded me. _Sexist jerk._ With grim determination, I pushed myself away from the railing and headed for the three steps from my trailer to the mock football field. I felt a hand wrap around my forearm and looked up to see Alice's wide eyes.

"Bella! What are you doing? Those guys are huge! You'll be killed!" I wretched my arm from her grasp.

"I will be fine, Alice." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and not let the anger flood through. The boys hushed as I walked towards their group. I pushed right pass Edward, hitting him with my arm as I passed.

"Who's playing quarterback?" A boy around seventeen I vaguely recognized from filming earlier tentatively raised his hand.

"Alright, move to wide receiver, I'll take over." My rude manners had already sunk in. "Please." I added. Not seeming to know what to do, he followed the order. A hand was pressed to my back and I felt hot breath tickle my air.

"This is not what I meant Bella! You could seriously get hurt. Go back to your little friend," Edward whispered. When I looked into his eyes, I saw true desperation.

_Remember Bella, he's an actor._

"Not until I prove to you football is not just a man's game." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Skins! Huddle up. And no, I refuse to take off my shirt. I think everyone knows what team I'm on." The team that isn't Edward's, was left unspoken. I peeled off my Yale jacket and threw it over to Alice, leaving only my cotton tank top, and pushed my hair into a pony tail.

"Alright guys, here's what we're going to do…" After I told them the play, we lined up across from the defense. The tackle guard was lined in front of me, center straight ahead.

"One, two, three, hike!" the center yelled. I caught the ball and backed up a few spaces, looking over the commotion occurring in front of me. One of the receivers was open, and I threw an effortless spiral that landed perfectly in his hands. He ran with the ball five feet before he was tackled. As we lined back up I could see Edward crouched into position on the defense side. His brows were creased with worry. I rolled my eyes, I had this game in the bag.

"Hike!" The ball once again flew into my hands and as I looked over the scene, I saw no one was open. I decided to run with it, twirling in between small spaces that no grown man would ever try to fit through. My sprint was steady, and soon I was five feet away from the touchdown line. I didn't, however, cross the line. From behind me, I felt a large body crash into my back, forcing us both to the ground. I landed face first in the dirt, the muscled body on top of mine. The fall was painful and the body was heavy, but it wasn't the worse that has ever happened to me. In a matter of seconds the body rolled off of me. As I turned my head, I saw it was Edward.

"Shit, Bella! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I turned my head to glare at him.

"I'm fine Edward! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I break with the slightest impact." One of my teammates held out a hand to help me off the ground.

"Do you want a take a break?" He asked when I was steady on my feet. I moved around my ligaments, not feeling anything dramatically painful, only a few sore spots.

"Nah, I'm good. Line back up." They lined up where I had fallen, so close to the touchdown line it was tangible. When I looked up from my place in the set up, I could see Alice practically biting her nails off from where she was standing on the trailer. I also saw quite a few more people gathering around the field from what there were before.

"Hike!" The ball was snapped and I felt the familiar leather in my hands. I already knew I wasn't going to pass; I had a desperate need to be the one who crossed that line. Without any thought, I danced between the men tackling each other and ran the five feet I had left. When I saw the faint white line of the touchdown line pass beneath me, I smiled in victory.

"Touchdown!" I shouted, spiking the ball to the ground and did a little dance where I was standing. Before I knew what was happening, my feet were whisked away from the ground and I was thrown onto two guys' shoulders.

"Bel-la! Bel-la!" They were chanting. I held onto one of the guys' shoulders with a tight grasp, but my huge smile showed all the excitement I was feeling.

"How's that for a girl!" I yelled out to Edward, who was standing with a dumbfounded expression. A chorus or whoops erupted from every guy beside him.

After the excitement died down, I was placed back on solid ground.

"Alright Bella!" That's enough!" Alice was now clawing through the crowd of boys surrounding me. "You just ruined your hair and makeup and you still have one more scene to shoot today!"

"Alright, Alice. I think my point was duly noted, anyhow." We walked towards my trailer. When I passed Edward, he opened his mouth to say something. I cut him off. "Don't ever tell me I can't do something. Got that? I grew up with best friends as guys. I am not a 'little' girl."

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you all like the way I did the filming. I wasn't sure how to approach it so if you have any requests or dislikes, please feel free to leave it in a review. Well, this chapter isn't THAT late, I tried to get it out last week but that didn't happen. School is officially out so I should be writing more often. Maybe even a new story? :D A couple of ideas have been stirring around lately. We shall see.**

**I posted a fan-made trailer of the Hunger Games on my profile. In case any of you are confused about the movie Bella is filming this might help answer some questions. If it doesn't, feel free to ask me any questions. I do, however, strongly suggest you read the book. It is _amazing!_**

**Also, WORLD CUP 2010! USA! USA! (And to all my fellow foreigners- you better watch out :D) No I'm just kidding... kinda. Good luck to you! Feel free to tell me who you think is going to win in the finals! I'm betting on Brazil. **

**As always, please, please, please review. We got to 100 last chapter! Thank you soo much!**

**~Savy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a party, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games.**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown POV**

"I DON'T KNOW WHO IN THE HELL MADE THIS DAMNED SCHEDULE BUT THEY DEFINITELY WEREN'T THINKING OF MAKING A FRICKIN' PROFIT, WERE THEY? WE'RE FILMING AT A THREE-SCENES-A-DAY PACE. THAT IS _NOT _TO BE ACCEPTED. WHO APPROVED THIS SCHEDULE?" The head producer stood at the head of the oval table with both hands gripping the edge of it as he screamed at the people around him. The polished black wood reflected the red face of the man so people were not able to look away from his anger, causing the tension around the table grow to dangerous level.

A woman who looked utterly unaffected by the man's screeching raised her hand in the air and began to speak. "Mr. Ryan, the schedule has been checked over by not only the other producers, but by the accountant to ensure there is enough money in the bank to cover all the days on location- and two extra if needed. We are only in New York for three days: yesterday, today, and tomorrow. We finished the three scenes we needed to yesterday and Bella Swan and Michael Linge are in hair and makeup as we speak. They arrived on time and there is slim to no chance we will get off schedule today. Tomorrow the trailers are being driven to California where we will pick up the pace to five scenes a day. The budget is quite large, as you know. We are fine. So please, calm down."

I was surprised at the woman's calm and assertive repose to the producer. People avoided conversations with the head producer like the black plague-including myself. This was for a good reason too. He was one of the most feared producers in Hollywood. But no one could argue that he was the best at what he did.

"Oh well that's just bloody fantastic. 'We're 'on schedule'." The producer mimicked sarcastically. "SHIT HAPPENS! If we don't have at least three extra days we're royally screwed." The producer turned his glare from the woman and stared into each eye of the people around the table. I could visibly see the people cringe away from the glare. "Who has the current bank numbers?" Another producer at the opposite end of the table filed through his stack of manila folders and slid the file to him. The head producer scanned the numbers and balled the papers into a fist. His fingers came to his temples and he stood silent for a couple of seconds. "Alright. I'll deal with this later. I need updates on the dailies." Dailies were filmed material from the day before that were looked over by the director and producers after filming hours - unless you were head producer and could have people do it for you. "How did Isabella Swan do? I still don't appreciate you morons casting a brand new actress last minute."

Chris Weitz, the director, raised his hand from the center of the table. "Isabella Swan has shown tremendous acting ability. She has something special, that girl. You don't see it in many of actors. It's in her eyes. They speak to you, each and every person. Yesterday I overviewed the dailies and some of the camera shots we had of her looking straight into the camera. It was moments like those I felt her sitting beside me and transferring the burden she was portraying. It's truly amazing."

"Well isn't that just _sweet._" The head producer spat. "Little Miss Rookie has stalking ability. I'm sure Emma Roberts could convey emotions too. Since it was her bloody JOB! With everything going on I can barely remember why we had to fire that girl. Someone _please_ remind me!"

I clicked my fingers on the arm rest a few times before raising my hand. "As a producer I feel I should be the one to remind you." My eyes swept the faces in front of me and I saw no objection. "Sir, you, just as everyone else in this room knows exactly why Isabella Swan was placed as the part of Katniss… or even in the movie at all. Edward Cullen would have walked if his request for her as his co-star was not fulfilled. Statistics show that his presence in a movie raises profits thirty percent - a number that cannot be overlooked. We watched Bella's audition tape together and even you saw the potential she had. Taking her on was a risk. But from the dailies I watched yesterday, there is little to no chance the risk _won't_ pay off.

"Emma Robert has _experience_! Her aunt is a damned A-LISTER. Emma is bound to be one soon as well. But this - this Isabella girl. What is in her future? More underwear modeling? The film we are producing is geared towards teens; what kind of role model are we releasing into the world for them?"

The same woman from earlier raised her hand. As a producer, it was my job to know the head crew involved with a film. But for the life of me I couldn't remember her name or what her job was. "Have you been doing your job, Mr. Ryan? If you looked up Isabella and examined her thoroughly, you would know she has taken on a chastity promise, which is unheard of in today's modeling world. In the little information we could find of her family, you see that both of her parents are deceased, leaving her to care for her seventeen year old sister. That girl has more to show for her life than most 50 year olds. If you insist on accusing the poor girl of not being the proper role model, or being a poor actress, back up your facts first." The woman stared steadily into the eyes of the head producer, something that would have had me cowering in my chair.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?"

The woman rose gently from her seat and rested her hand on her hip. "If you got off your high horse and began actually doing the job you're being paid to do, you would know." With that, she turned from the table and left the room. Her dramatic exit left silence behind, followed by a grumbled dismissal from the now further infuriated head producer.

**Bella's POV**

"And… action!"

"Katniss, this moment determines whether you live or die. You need to put your heart into this."

"What are you talking about? Cinna, what's wrong? What happened while I was unconscious?" My voice trembled as I stared into the dramatically made up eyes of the actor who plays Cinna, Katniss' designer. The actor grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his side, bringing his mouth to my ear as he did so.

"You have made a fool of them, Katniss." The whisper was louder than an actual one would have been. It was meant to reach the microphone propelled above our heads by a set assistant. My eyes widened with fear as I slowly looked back at the actor.

"I didn't want to make a fool of them. I just wanted to show them -"

"Don't say it. They might hear." The Cinna actor hissed, referring to the Capitol. In unison, Cinna and I whipped our heads in the same direction, looking towards an area where the stage would be added in during post-production. Before the actor playing Cinna could continue his lines, we both had to pretend that we were listening to the speaker on the stage. My features turned into a sick nervousness as he looked back towards my face.

"Katniss, look at me." He grabbed my chin between his two fingers so we were staring into each other's eyes. "I don't care what you feel for him. You need to convince the audience that what you did was out of love and not defiance. Do you understand me?" He moved his hand from my chin and replaced his hands on either one of my shoulders.

"Cinna, I-"

"You need to go on stage. I'll be in the front row if you need reassurance during the interview. Just remember - this moment means _everything. _But you can manipulate them, Katniss. You can fool them into thinking what you want them to think." Cinna looked up towards the imaginary stage. "They just called you on stage. Go." The actor released his hold on my shoulders and gently pushed me to the direction of the stage.

"Cut!" The microphone dangling above our heads moments ago had already receded and most of the crew was busy discussing the final take we did on the scene, leaving me in the centre of it all with just Cinna to talk to.

"Well, I think that out of the five perfect takes we did on the scene, it should be acceptable," the actor joked.

"If it's not then I want my money back," I replied with a laugh.

"Are you excited about California Thursday?" he asked. Right. California. In two days. Leaving Sarah behind. Alone. In my apartment. Ecstatic!

"I can't wait to see the scenery," I answered truthfully. "I'm just a little nervous about leaving behind my sis - job." I heard Alice approaching stealthily from behind to fix my hair, making sure not to interrupt my conversation.

"Do you mean your Victoria Secret job?"

"Yes."

"Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're due for another scene in twenty minutes and we need to freshen you up." Alice's sweet voice floated between the conversation, distracting the actor. And that is why Alice was my best friend. She knew exactly how awkward this conversation would end up and saved me from it before it even started. I gave my apologies to the actor and waved goodbye with a smile. Alice guided me to a golf cart where we were whisked away to my trailer.

"You're phone has been going off like crazy." Alice told me as she reached into the bag slung over her shoulder. I had given my phone to Alice before filming started today so I knew exactly where it was at all times. If it wasn't for her mentioning the phone I would have forgotten all about it. I grabbed it from her gratefully and was shocked to see 10 new voicemails. Four from Sylvia and six from Ella. My fingers pressed speed dial as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Bella?"

"Ella, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Oh no! It's Sarah, isn't it? She's probably hurt herself. If I was there nothing would have happened. I haven't been there at all since she moved in. I'm the one who made her move and I _barley _spend time with her. And now I'm leaving for California in two days, leaving her only with Laurent. Was it Laurent? Did he do something to her? If he did I will… well never mind that. Just please tell me she's okay and didn't hurt herself… again" I choked out the last word as we reached my trailer. Alice wordlessly sat me down in the vanity chair and got to work with Meredith at her side.

"Woah! Bella calm down. Sarah is fine, I checked in on her an hour ago. You missed a meeting yesterday for the first time in your career. _We _were worried about _you._"

"What meeting?"

"The meeting about what we're going to do when you leave! We made sure to finish most of the shoots before you left for location but there are still a few more that must be finished before the winter fashion show." I cursed under my breath and grabbed the planner that Ella made for me off the couch, effectively halting the progress Alice and Meredith were making on my appearance. I opened the book to yesterday's date and strained my eyes to read her miniscule script through the irritating contacts. It was there, clearly written, that I had a meeting at nine o' clock. Well after the time we got done filming.

"Goodness El, I'm so sorry. I was exhausted yesterday after shooting and didn't even think to look in the planner. I'll make sure to make it to the shoot extra early tomorrow."

"Well don't apologise to me. Apologise to Sylvia. She's pissed."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks Ella. And I'm sorry if I worried you."

After the phone clicked off, Sylvia's number was dialed within seconds. I made sure to sound sugary sweet as I apologised, telling her how beautiful she was and how much I love her. By the end of the conversation she loved me again and all was well in the world. Until Alice opened her mouth, that is.

"So, remember how you promised Rosalie we would go out to eat tonight?" I picked up the planner in my lap to see if it could possibly be Tuesday. Unless a Montueday was created while I was on set and there are now eight days of the week, it was.

"And do you remember how you swore on your life you would invite your co-star?" The planner slipped through my fingers as I thought of the stupid thing I promised to do.

"I have no recollection of _ever _swearing to anything that preposterous." I lied.

"You swore on your life, Bella. So unless you want Jazzy to kill you - and he is certified to do that - then I suggest inviting the yummy man to dinner."

Great. This is just great. First, I realise that today is the reunion scene with a heated make out session in it. Then, I figure out it's the stupid dinner date with me as the stupid fifth wheel again and Edward as a stupid tag-along. What a great day! I grumbled incoherently and sat in a defiant silence until we were forced back to the main building for the next scene.

"Look. There he is." Alice's slim finger pointed towards the direction of the set. Reflexively my head turned to the direction and my eyes met the living image of a greek god - as much as I hated to admit it. Due to the overpowering stage lights, Edward was illuminated, his skin glowing and light shining through each finely woven thread of hair. The green eyes that I have come to despise as much as love twinkled as he turned to talk to the director. His full lips curled over pearly white teeth while his head tilted back in laughter.

I turned away from him on my toes that were snug in a pair of pink flats, not feeling the need to ogle him any longer.

"Yes. There he is." I replied dryly.

"Ms. Swan, if you don't mind me interrupting, the director needs you to report to set."

"Thanks, I'll head over now," I replied, giving Alice a cheeky smile and turning to skip off to stage, only to be stopped by Alice's arm.

"By time this scene is over Edward Cullen better have an invitation to dinner."

"He will… most likely."

"Bella…"

"Fine! Fine. He will!"

"Good." Alice reached out and straightened the skirt of my pink dress. Once she was satisfied that the dress was in perfect condition, she waved me off to the set with a winning smile. That little girl is so lucky I love her.

The moment I made it to set Chris was next to me. "Bella, you've never done a kissing scene for a movie, correct?" I hesitated over the simple statement. Not because I didn't know the answer, but because with everything going on today I haven't thought much about this scene. Last time I kissed Edward was at that party. I was not prepared to do it again. Especially with everything that went down yesterday.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well then, let me give you a few pointers."

**Unknown POV**

"Did you figure out who that little whore was that ruined my meeting this morning?" Mr. Ryan asked in a harsh tone. I clutched the bracelet that wrapped around my left wrist with a death grip as I imagined the outcome of this conversation. My hand traveled from my wrist to my forearm as I sucked in a breath. It whooshed out of my mouth as I lost my confidence. If Mr. Ryan found out whom the mystery woman was from the meeting earlier, not only would I be fired for telling him, but someone else in the cast would be too.

"We're not exactly sure who the woman was." I lied. "We checked the files and she is not part of the cast or crew." The last part was the truth at least.

I tilted my head a few inches to gauge the reaction of the head producer. In the few seconds I could stand watching him, I saw hot red fury from the depths of his eyes to the soles of his feet. This was not good. Not good for anyone. "Umm, Mr. Ryan? Isabella Swan is filming a scene with Edward Cullen at the moment. Would you like to have a look and see how they are progressing?"

"I _know _they are filming a scene right now. I am the _head producer."_ He looked down at me with an expression I could only define as disgust before heading over to the studio where the two actors were currently filming. I watched his figure retreat until it was out of sight. Before I started following him, I rammed my now injured hand into a wall.

"What happened to your hand, girl?" Mr. Ryan asked five minutes later when I arrived on set beside him. I looked down at the bandaged hand with burgundy stains along the fingers and quickly clasped them behind my back.

"I tripped on the way here, sir." My answer was lost in the air as Mr. Ryan stared off to set, not caring what I said or did any longer. I sighed. How I had ended up working for this man was beyond me. Once my frustration with him subsided, I followed his gaze to the set where Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were performing. A woman with beautiful coffee-colored skin retreated from the stage as camera crew positioned themselves for the shot.

"Action," Chris's assistant called. Jealousy struck every cord of my body as I saw Isabella come into view. Her hair was a deep black that glistened in a beautiful wave down her back. Large grey eyes held so many emotions and secrets I couldn't tell if they were real or her acting. With her straight nose and full rosebud lips, she was stunningly perfect. I watched as Isabella took a few steps towards Edward Cullen. She was so fluid and graceful I couldn't help but feel haunted. The way she stared at him with such longing and desire sent chills up my arm. The anticipation rolled off of her in a wave and soon I felt the urge to run to Edward myself. As if she read my mind, she took off in full speed towards Edward. His face lit up and soon she was in his arms and his mouth was on hers. Edward's hand's traveled the length of her body until they hitched around her legs and lifted her off the ground. She twisted her legs around his waist and kissed his forehead, cheeks, lips- whatever she could reach. It was as if they were each other's life source and if they separated they would never be whole again.

I stumbled from the intense scene unraveling before me and happened to fall into Mr. Ryan. I automatically jumped out of the way and prepared myself for his fury. Except he didn't notice, just like everyone else on set, he was entranced with the couple before him.

On cue, the actor playing the role of Caesar walked up to Isabella and Edward and gently pulled them away from each other. Although Edward pushing Caesar away was in the script, I was almost positive Edward would have done it if it wasn't. Now Bella was back in his arms and his hands were in her hair and on her cheek and back. She was just as receptive, moving her hands from his hair to chest, and back up. Caesar pushed them away jokingly and led them to the love seat.

"Cut!" The director called. The studio was dead silent, eyes only on the couple in front of us. A loud clap interrupted it. When I looked to my side, I saw it was no other than Mr. Ryan. Who has never in any of the thirty blockbusters he has produced been impressed by an actress.

* * *

**Alright this is a really short chapter and I know it should be a million pages since I've been gone so long. But I have to be up at 4:30 tomorrow morning and I needed to get this to my beta asap. So I really hope you like this chapter and it was worth the wait. **

**I love you all. And I'm so sorry I was gone so long. Please review if you still love me and my story. **

**Savy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Full Summary: Bella is a down-to-earth Victoria Secret model with a dark, morbid, past. Edward is America's heartthrob, without a care in the world. When their paths cross at a pary, Edward saves Bella from humiliation. Bella never expected to see Edward again. Well isn't she surprised when they get cast for the same movie, The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games. **

**Last Chapter:** _"Cut." The director called. The studio was dead silent, eyes only on the couple in front of us. A loud clap interrupted it. When I looked to my side, I saw it was no other than Mr. Ryan. Who has never in one movie out of the thirty he has produced been impressed by an actress._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

The keys slipped through my fingers and into the bowl resting on a pedestal next to the front door. Besides the faint light in the kitchen, no light was on in the blackened house. I walked towards the living room, listening to the echo of my heels in the quiet apartment. As I passed the kitchen my eyes twitched to the digital clock glowing above the stove. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. I had already been up for eight hours which had been filled with stress and hard work. Not only did I do a shoot for a new perfume scent, but Sylvia had called me into her office for a long lecture.

"_Ella told me you wanted to talk to me?" The fear in my voice was audible to the both Sylvia and I. She removed the paint-splattered specs from her nose and her eye squinted to see me silhouetted in her doorframe. _

"_Well, don't just stand there. Come sit, my dear." While walking to the seat I searched Sylvia's eyes for a shadow of anger or disappointment. To my immense relief, the only emotion I could read was exhaustion. Just as I had examined Sylvia she examined me, smirking at my obvious fear. "Don't be worried Bella. I just need to talk to you about a few things." Sylvia pushed the rolling chair back from the desk and started to spin in slow circles. "I didn't call you in this morning to talk about your modeling career. We already took care of that this morning. I called you in to talk about the movie. First of all, I'm happy you got the role, Bella. I truly am. And I ask that you don't let _anyone _tell you that you don't deserve it. Or you didn't earn it. You are pouring you heart and soul into this movie and no one could ask for a better actress." Sylvia halted the slow circles with her foot and stared steadily into my eyes._

"_With that said, we need to talk about post-production. As you know, during that time the director and producers will be editing the film. You on the other hand will be getting involved with interviews and fan meetings. This is the time where word will spread about the movie. More people will start reading the book to prepare for the movie and soon you will have fans online looking up the characters, trying to see if you match the description perfectly. They will recognize your face and not be able to recall exactly who you are or why you seem so familiar. Then they look you up on Google and see a beautiful face with perfection for a body. Girls' automatic response will be to call you a whore." The one word made my heart drop to my knees and I had to take a deep breath to bring it back to normal. "But the response is just their inner jealousy. They feel inferior to you. The jealousy will cause the fire to spread to the internet and fan sites will be giving a hundred and one reasons why you should not be Katniss. But one thing you need to learn if you are going to be a part of Hollywood is to ignore the negative feedback. The people out there only have facts from the tabloids to work off. They don't know who you truly are. Do you understand?" I stared at the limp hands in my lap while I tried to form a coherent response. _

"_When did all of this come on? I mean, why didn't you tell me all of this when I got the part?" Sylvia's lips curled into a mischievous smile. _

"_Well, I might have snuck into a meeting with the head crew yesterday." _

"_You _what!"_ I exclaimed. My brain couldn't comprehend that Sylvia had snuck into a top security set just to go to a silly meeting with the head crew_. _"How did you do it? Why did you do it? What did they say about me?"_

"_I've known Chris Weitz for a long time. Getting into the meeting wasn't hard at all. And you need not to worry about anything else." _

"_But you have to tell me what they said!"_

"_It doesn't matter. What you need to worry about is you. In the meantime, I will be getting a publicist, agent, manager, and anything else you will need to be a successful Hollywood starlet." _

"_But… aren't you doing all those things for me?" My voice sounded pathetic in my own ears. "That came out wrong. I know it must be hard for you with all of the other angels and now me doing this movie. You have already done so much Sylvia and I don't expect anything more."_

"_Bella, I love helping you out. But soon the world is going to be following your every move and you need someone highly trained and specialized in each job to ensure your success. That way you will come off with the best image possible. A few references from friends say the Volturi are a wonderful company. They collect new talent and raise them into A-listers. Aro, the founder, discovered faces like Angelina Jolie and Tom Cruise. He sees massive potential in you and there is a good chance they will take you on. It will make my job easier since they include your publicist, agent, and manager." _

"_They really see potential in me?" _

"_They are prepared for you to be their greatest gift of this new generation."_

The slamming of a door brought me out of the memory. I looked away from the New York landscape and over to the noise. Sarah stared at me from her bedroom door with tangled hair and an old battered up t-shirt.

"I didn't know you would be home so soon," she said from the door. I moved around the living room, opening curtains as I spoke.

"It's 12:45 Sarah. I've already worked a full day. Did you just wake up?" Sarah shielding her eyes from the new light pouring into the room answered my question. "You must have gone to bed late."

"I don't know what you're talking about. 12:45 is early for me." She tapped her mouth a few times to shield a yawn and wandered over to the fridge. I watched her shuffle around the scarce items and turn towards me to glare. "We have _no _food. Have you even gone to the grocery store this week?" She slammed the door shut and moved on to the freezer.

"I usually go every other week. I'm not used to having a male in the house that eats all the food. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, Laurent sleeps in till two usually." Sarah replied.

"You just called Laurent by his real name." I said in amazement. "You haven't done that before." Sarah looked up from the box of cereal she was holding in her hand. A pink blush that I have so many times seen in my own reflection spread beautifully across her cheeks. "Sarah! You actually like Laurent, don't you? Do you like, _like _him?" Sarah stared steadily into the floating cheerios without answering. "Come on. I'm your sister. We always used to tell each other this stuff."

"_Use _to." She grabbed the bowl of cereal and walked towards her bedroom.

"Wait, Sarah!" I ran my fingers through my hair and prayed she would stop. Some part of Sarah's heart must have felt bad for the pity in my voice because she paused, not bothering to turn around. I had been thinking about Sarah a lot, especially last night, and decided that no matter what, I would have a real conversation with her today. "If you won't talk to me, can I talk to you?" Sarah didn't turn around and her silence didn't give me anything to go on. "I can't talk to anyone else about it. No one knows the whole story except you and I to understand it." Still no response. "Edward Cullen is partially involved. More than partially."

Before I could blink she was sitting at the bar stool beside me, attentive. "Alright, I'll let you talk but don't think this means we're going to become 'buddy buddy' like we used to be."

I did a little happy dance in my mind for the victory. This is the first time Edward Cullen has ever been of use… besides all those other times. "Alright well I'll start on the lightest note first. Yesterday during filming Edward and I had a kissing scene."

"You kissed Edward – Edward Cullen? _The _Edward Cullen?" The amount of emotions I saw flicker across Sarah's eyes were more than I have in all the time she had lived here. It was quite humorous to watch. Sarah wears armor around her like a warrior going out to battle, impossible to truly touch. But the mention of some famous boy she has had a crush on for a few years brings the whole armor clanging to the ground. Leaving in its midst a beautiful innocence with old light pushing through from the depth of her eyes.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about the rest? I don't want Laurent to overhear."

"It's not like he would do anything with the information."

"Please?"

"Fine." Sarah left the cereal abandoned on the counter and followed me into my bedroom. She headed for my bed but I nodded my head and brought her into the bathroom. "When you said somewhere a little more private, I didn't think you meant the bathroom. This is just a little too creepy for me."

"In the closet, dork."

"Oh, cause that is _so _much better." She muttered sarcastically. I lead the way into the closet while Sarah trailed a few steps behind me. Clothes spewed across the floor caused us to do a dance on our way to the furthest wall. When we reached the bagged clothes in the back I pushed them aside to reveal the old rusty ladder. I smiled when I heard Sarah start humming the Mission Impossible tune while shedding off my sweater. The cold metal felt familiar under my hands as I climbed up the rungs. While I was moving wires around on the alarm system Sarah stared from below in amazement. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"It wasn't that hard. Almost like hijacking a car." Sarah's mouth opened into an O.

"You, little miss goodie goodie, hijacked a car?"

"I had my rebellious streak too, Sarah." _For a day, _I added mentally. I pressed both my hands to the top hatch and pushed, letting golden light swim into the room as it opened. Sarah started climbing the ladder after me and we were both on the roof now. "You know, no one has ever been up here besides me until now."

"You sound like one of those stupid characters in a romcom taking their lover to a secret hide out." When I looked back at Sarah's face I expected a harsh sneer. But instead humour danced off her eyes the same way the light danced off the glass skyscrapers before us. She moved over to the ledge and fear slid down my spine. If Sarah was suicidal, I just gave her a tour of the perfect place to jump. But nothing in Sarah's eyes or body language suggested anything of the nature. At the moment, anyway.

A few minutes later we sat in folding chairs, my feet crossed at the ankle and Sarah's folded beneath her. "Continuing from what I said earlier, Edward and I had a kissing scene yesterday –"

"How did it go? I bet he's an amazing kisser," Sarah interrupted before I could finish.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I'mconfused. When I was kissing him – goodness it was like there was no one else in the room. And I know that sounds cheesy so don't comment on it. But all the rules that Chris told me earlier about movie kisses and all the annoying and disrespectful things Edward has said to me before just disappeared, gone in the passion of the kiss. I even pictured my entire life with him in that time – my engagement, wedding, kids… old age! I've never – _ever – _felt something like that." I paused as I relived the kiss. "It was beautiful, Sarah. He was tender with me, treating me like I was a precious gift. He let _me_ set the boundaries. No man has ever been that way before with me. But then… then he screwed it all up."

"How could Edward Cullen mess anything up?" She asked.

"It's possible. Believe me."

"Well then tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

_The familiar staccato sound came from my sports car as my finger pressed the lock button of the keys. I turned my gaze to the restaurant and sighed at the brick building. Somewhere outside that building Edward Cullen waited for me in a fancy black suit and memories of earlier still fresh in his mind. _

_My fingers brushed along the pleated silk skirt of my dress. It had taken me thirty minutes alone to put my outfit together. The neckline of the dress grazed my collar bone. It ensured that all cleavage would be covered and that Edward would be left with nothing except his imagination. This doesn't partially make sense since I'm a Victoria Secret model, but that's beside the point. A black belt looped around the smallest part of my waist, accentuating the blue shades and tree design of the dress while also bring out my newly died black hair. The hem ended mid-thigh and further down my leg beautiful Valentino floral lace stilettos swaddled my feet. With the high neckline, I sent a message that I wasn't giving into Edward just because we had an amazing kiss. However, the short length said I was now… willing. __**(outfit on profile)**_

I paused mid-story for Sarah's hysterical laughing. "You – planned – meaning – dress." She managed to choke out a few words between laughter but was now holding her stomach from the hysterics. "I can't believe you put that much thought into an outfit. No guy would _ever _get any message from what a girl was wearing. You've been reading too much Gossip Girl or spending too much time with your model friends." She mocked when she'd sobered up enough to talk whole sentences.

"If you let me continue you will see I addressed that issue." After another fit of Sarah's giggles, I continued.

_I slumped against the car and held my hands to my face. I couldn't believe I seriously spent thirty minutes planning out an outfit. I barely spend three minutes planning an outfit usually. Edward Cullen was having a huge effect on me. I'm just not sure if it was good or bad. _

"Bad," Sarah coughed. I ignored her.

_After composing myself, I grabbed my clutch from the hood of the car and danced my way between the cars parked around me. They ended at a one way street that had the restaurant directly across from in. As if on instinct my eyes found the unruly bronze hair. I looked away before Edward could notice my stare and walked towards the glass entry way. _

"_Bella!" A velvet voice floated over the few people talking on the sidewalk and wrapped around my body like a warm blanket. Smirking, I turned towards my greek god. It was in that moment that I realized I was falling for Edward Cullen. That one kiss had changed _everything. _I no longer looked at him as the arrogant selfish man, but a witty sarcastic man, in a good way. When Edward reached me he pulled me into a hug. I twined my arms around his waist while he kissed my cheek. I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset that he didn't kiss me on the lips. Maybe my outfit _had _actually worked and he didn't kiss me on the lips because of the message it sent. In that case I should be happy. _

"That's definitely not why," Sarah interjected. I kept on with my story.

_Just as Edward put his hand on the small of my back we saw a flash go off. Both our heads turned at the same time to see three photographers poised across the street. Edward pressed his hand deeper into my back and we rushed into the restaurant. Through the tinted glass window we could see them hurrying across the street towards the door we just entered. An arm that wasn't Edward's reached out and tugged on my arm with tremendous strength. The electric current that had been running up and down my spine seized as soon as contact with his touch was broken. _

"_Emmett!" I squealed in surprise. His arms pulled me into a massive hug that I tried with all my might to duplicate, unfortunately I wasn't anywhere near strong enough. When my face started to match the blue in my dress, Emmett let me go and gave Edward a man hug. The surprise was evident on Edward's face. _

"_Hey man, I'm Emmett McCarthy." _

"_Edward Cullen." Emmett's dimples appeared on his face along with his smile._

"_Well, I know that. Who doesn't? I had to listen to my fiancée talk about you all day today." Emmett read the discomfort on Edward's face and smiled wider. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable so soon. I'll just show you our table." Emmett turned around and started winding his way between the white linen tables where elegant silverware dressed the table along with tall white candlesticks. _

"_Bella!" Alice waved from the circular table in the back corner. _

"_Do I know her?" Edward asked quietly from beside me. _

"_She's my hairstylist." I whispered as Alice stood up from her seat and gave me hug and kiss on the cheek. _

"_Hi Edward! I'm Alice Brandon." She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a hug. "And this is my boyfriend Jasper." Jasper partially stood and reached out to shake hands with Edward._

"_Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted in his slight southern accent. "And hello to you, Bella." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat. Beyond Alice's shoulder to the table I could see Rosalie practically shaking in her seat. Her clear blue eyes were locked on Edward who stood a few inches beside me. I tried to get her attention with my gaze but she was in an unbreakable Edward-induced trance. _

"_Rosalie, come here!" She blinked a few times and reluctantly turned to me. I gave another motion with my fingers that finally got her to slide out of seat. I watched as Edward turned to see whose attention I was trying to obtain and waited for the usual gaping mouth that occurred frequently when first seeing Rosalie. He appraised her politely without gawking and waited for her to introduce herself. I was completely shocked. I have never met a man able to resist her. _

"_I-I'm Rosalie Hale." Both Alice and I looked towards each other, exchanging a look that said I-can't-believe-Rosalie-Hale-just-stuttered. Edward repeated his name and Rosalie lifted her trembling hand for him to shake. The chuckle that I accidentally let escape from watching her eye's roll back in her head was impossible to keep in. He took his hand away from her and Rosalie's fell limp at her side._

"_This is my fiancée." Emmett rolled his eyes at Edward and led Rosalie back to her seat. Alice sat back down beside Jasper which left two seats facing away from the restaurant. _

"_I think I left enough time for Edward to get comfortable. It's almost been two minutes." Emmett declared once we took our seat. "So what was your longest relationship Edward?" With widened eyes I looked from Emmett to Edward and felt a red blush travelling across my cheeks. _

"_Seven months." _

"_How long ago was that?" I looked around to the table but Jasper was the only one with pity in his eyes, everyone else was fascinated in finding out the answer. I pleaded to Jasper with my eyes but he just shrugged and looked away, too shy to stop Emmett._

"_I was in eighth grade."_

"_Was that around the time you lost your virginity?"_

"_Emmett!" I slammed my hand down on the table, throwing the serene environment f the restaurant off balance. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm asking Edward some important questions," Emmett answered innocently. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward shift in his seat uncomfortably and felt my face flame to an even higher degree. I could not believe Emmett had said that out loud. Any chance I had with Edward was gone in a passionless flame._

_Wait, did I just think that? Just this morning I would have rather cliff dived then date Edward Cullen. But the kiss had changed everything. One. Simple. Kiss. How could that even be?_

"_Why do you even need to know that?" I whispered. _

"_You guys have a thing and you need to make sure I approve."_

"_We're not dating, Emmett!" _

"_Obviously. Your outfit told me that the second you walked in." Emmett McCarthy was the only man on earth who could make me laugh during a conversation like this. Edward might not have understood my outfit, even if I pretended like he did, but at least one guy did. Alice and Rosalie, the other personals who understood what I was laughing about, joined in with me. Leaving Edward with a confused expression and Jasper not paying attention at all anymore, he was far too used to Alice's girly jokes. _

"_So what attracted you to the role of Peeta, Edward?" Rosalie asked when the laughter died down. The question sounded so scripted I searched for a note card. Sure enough, a hot pink 3X5 piece of paper with neat script lining it lay in her lap. Alice noted it at the same time I did and we both snickered under our breath. _

"_I read the story a year ago and was impressed by the author's creativity and depth in the writing. The message that she sent is pure and true to our society. In this day and age we enjoy watching action movies: the pain, blood, and death. We have websites dedicated to our own entertainment of people hurting themselves. That's exactly what Suzanne Collins is addressing in a more severe way. What if in a few decades from now the need for blood becomes real? We get bored of seeing the choreographed fighting scenes and killings. We want real lives. Real people to die. At this rate that will happen. It sickens me, the blood lust in the world. That's why I chose Peeta, he's against the blood and death." The six of us sat in stunned silence from the heartfelt and completely unscripted answer. I even peeked to search for his note card but his lap was empty._

"_I didn't know you had that much depth to you," I joked._

"_Do you want to know a secret?" Edward asked. The girls around the table leaned closer._

"_My publicist came up with that answer. I was just practicing it on you guys so I would be prepared during interviews. I truly did like the story when I read the script, though. I just don't spend enough time thinking about books to get underlying messages like that." I rolled my eyes. I might be accepting my feelings for Edward now, but that didn't mean he wasn't still an asshole. _

"_Phew. I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see that new Salt movie in August." Emmett grinned and winked at Edward and Jasper. "Imagine her with the guns and action."_

"_And what's so good about Angelina Jolie?" Rosalie asked with arms crossed. _

"_I just like her style, honey. Don't worry. You're still the prettiest."_

"_Whipped," Jasper, Alice and I coughed at the same time, causing the table to burst into laughter. I sat back in my chair and grinned. My friends could be obnoxious and embarrassing… but I loved them._

_The next hour went smoothly. Thankfully, Emmett kept his mouth shut about Edward's personal matters, preventing further discomfort in that area. We moved onto topics like Rosalie and Emmett's wedding plans, Edward's past movies and set experiences, Alice's new clothing designs, and Rosalie's cars. We were just touching on my modeling career when the food cart came. The delicious aroma wafted from the china and the whole table went quiet, desire for the food palpable in the resulting silence. A reverential lack of conversation was given while the food was before us. For ten minutes straight only the forks clanking on the china could be heard. A high pitched ring interrupted the silence. Edward took his Droid from his pocket and checked the caller ID._

"_I'm sorry, I have to take this." Edward scooted back from the chair and walked towards the front of the restaurant. The second he was out of hearing distance the forks lay abandoned and voices started shooting from around the table._

"_He is so sexy Bella! I can't believe you get to work with him," Rosalie sighed in jealously._

"_Not only does she get to work with him, she gets a free pass to make out with him." Alice winked. "Speaking of that, didn't Chris give you some screen shots? Why don't you show us?"_

"_Oh, I left them in the car." I replied. "I'll get them later." _

"_No. I want to see them now." Rosalie declared. "Don't you want to show them before Edward gets back anyway?" I narrowed my eyes. She was right, of course, but that didn't mean I liked it._

"_Fine." I placed the napkin that had been lying across my lap on the table and walked outside to my car. The pictures were in a small cardboard box that was only a half an inch thick. I grabbed it from the side door where I had left it this morning and walked back towards the restaurant in the dark, humid air. I stopped in place when I heard the unmistakable velvet voice coming from a few cars over. _

"_The first scene like that was today." I waited for a response from a different person but the dark air held only silence. "The director and producers loved it. That was the one and only take." I realized what he was talking about and told myself it was wrong to listen into a private conversation and I should move on, but my feet felt suddenly felt like lead. "I'm Edward Cullen, is there any other reason?" I scoffed, still the same self-absorbed man. "Yeah she was a good kisser too." I smiled to myself. "Oh come on, man. Of course I don't _feel _anything for her. I'm going to be filming there for a month, I need a fling. You know me, I get bored otherwise." The smile vanished from my face as I took in what he said. Edward didn't like me. He was using me for his own personal pleasure. He might have thought I was a good kisser but that didn't mean he felt the things I felt this morning. To him, I was just new shiny toy for him to play with and throw out when he got bored. I was a fool to think anything else. _

_My mind took me back to movies where someone will hear half a conversation and read it the wrong way. At this moment I wished more than anything that this was the case. It was the only thing that held me where I was standing. "Bella Swan. Most out of reach girl in Hollywood. But now I have her wrapped around my finger. It was only a matter of time." Some invisible force punched me in the stomach and I was on the ground clutching my sides. This was no movie. This is real life. I wasn't misunderstanding Edward's conversation. He was just another Hollywood star out to get in my pants. Tears started to gather in the corner of my eyes, but I expertly pushed them back. I was not going to cry over this man. He did not deserve it. I didn't even like him until this morning. In my mind, this day was all a nightmare that I would never truly live. I would _never _like Edward Cullen. _

_I stood up from my crouched position with a head held high and strode towards the restaurant. A disappearing voice floated to my ears just before I crossed the one way street._

"_Shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I've gotta go, man." Something snapped shut and footsteps came running up from behind me. "Bella, wait.!" I stopped at the curb and let the footsteps get closer to me. They ceased and were replaced by hot breath on the back of my neck. _

"_Did you – did you hear that?" Edward whispered. Chills ran down my spine but the pleasure was replaced by disgust. I watched a blue BMW drive by and wished with all being I was in that car and was the person behind the wheel. I only answered when the car disappeared. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about, _Cullen." _Hostility dripped from my words and stunned Edward into silence. My foot stepped down from the curb but a hand jerked me back. I ripped the arm out of Edward's grasp and glared up at him. "Don't touch me. I am _sick _of people pushing and pulling me around."_

"_Bella calm down. I didn't mean what I said over there."_

"_I told you I didn't know what you were talking about so give it a rest and let us rejoin my friends." My face was flushed when I turned towards the street again._

"_Bella, don't be like this. You're in fucking Hollywood now. The conversation I had was with my publicist. He doesn't want me in a serious relationship so I was just telling him what he wanted to hear. Your whole life became a toy for the tabloids the second you signed onto this movie. Learn how to deal with it or else you will fall face first in shit." His words stung every inch of my body. If he was trying to help his situation he was doing the complete opposite. I walked farther into the street and stopped when my brain started pushing words out of my mouth._

"_Thank you for your advice Edward, but next time I would appreciate a little more empathy. Maybe less curse words? I don't know, you can figure it out." _

"_I'm sorry I didn't- holy shit Bella- move!" The lights came before the impact. I felt my bare flesh skidding across sand paper, leaving behind old skin and red liquid. A heavy weight rolled off from my body, allowing me to catch my breath. "Bella. Bella, are you okay?" But my attention wasn't on the velvet voice crying above me. With my face lying on the cool concrete, all senses were focused in on the face in the side-mirror. Black, bottomless eyes stared straight back at me; the very eyes that lurked in my nightmares for years. _

_Images flickered through my mind – my mother's terrified stare, Sarah's mouth opening to scream, sweat-drenched clothing being stuffed into my moth, burgundy stained clothes abandoned, and then a man stalking towards the bed with the same black eyes I saw in the mirror, irises melting with pupils. It wasn't possible, though. I hit my head. I was hallucinating. It was I who _made_ it impossible. So just like before with my feelings for Edward, I shoved my fears back into the depths of my brain and refused to revisit them. _

"_Bella!" It was Edward screaming, or maybe crying, I couldn't tell. "Bella, please tell me you're okay." Soon, more than one person was calling my name, but I lay shocked into stillness on the concrete._

"_Bella!" It was Alice's frantic voice that brought me out of it. I stood shakily to my feet and felt strong arms wrap around me before I could fall. "Oh, thank God you are alive." Alice tried to wrap arms around me but I was too wrapped up in those strong arms, so she settled for kissing me on the cheek. "I'm calling the police," she declared._

"_No!" I cried. "Don't. The guy – he was probably drunk. He didn't mean to hit me. And besides, we don't have the license plate number. There's nothing they can do. Just let me go home." Argument arose around me. I tried to focus on words but a strong smell of iron and rust was coming in waves, assaulting my senses. I looked down and saw the scarlet glove covering my lower arm. The three quarter length sleeve of my dress saved the top part of my arm but it was left in tatters. At the precise moment Alice looked down and yelped. _

"_Oh, Bella we need to get you to the hospital."_

"_Oh no. Please, please no. I can't handle a hospital. Just take me home. These cuts aren't even that bad. There are just a lot of them, but I swear they're superficial." The last part was mumbled out as nausea returned to my head. I turned in the arms holding me and dug my nose in the soft shirt. "Please take me home." I whispered. Murmurs travelled around me and I turned my head to peek at my surroundings. In my slight line of vision, I saw Rosalie whispering to someone out of sight. Her skin looked paler than usual and wrinkles distorted her forehead. I tilted my head further and saw a black shadow amongst the bushes. A bright flash consumed my vision and my mind immediately thought to jump out of the path of another oncoming vehicle. But it wasn't the flash of headlights this time, it was a camera flash. I patted the chest I was leaning on to get his attention. _

"_There's a photographer," I told him. _

"_Are you kidding me? They're taking pictures of this!" It was Edward's voice. I wanted to shrivel up and crawl away. A train could have run over me and it wouldn't erase Edward's earlier words. _

"_I'll take care of it." Emmett's built body appeared in my line as he stalked towards the shadow. I tried to get out of Edward's arms but he was holding me too tightly._

"_Jasper," I called. My voice was weak and it barely travelled beyond my lips. But somehow Jasper heard and answered. "Jasper, please help me." I pleaded. "Please take me to my car. Alice or Rosalie can drive me home. But please carry me there. I don't think I can walk." _

"_I call it!" Rosalie's hand flew in the air. "I _so _call driving that beast." If I could find my facial muscles to smile I would. Rosalie will be Rosalie._

"_Well I'm riding on the consul then." Alice declared. _

"_Of course I'll help you Bella." Jasper said in his southern drawl. I felt his arms wrap around me and gently pull my limp body towards him. The process was slightly difficult due to the fact that Edward's arms were still locked tightly around me. _

"_Let me go, Edward." I hissed. He didn't relent. "I appreciate you saving me but that doesn't change what you said earlier. Let. Me. Go." The last words I practically spit. The arms fell from my body and Jasper swooped me into his arms before I touched the ground. My head was resting on his shoulder, giving a clear view of Edward as we walked away. His designer suit was left with stains and rips. His face had a small cut from the temple to the cheek bone. But other than that it looked like I got the worst of the injuries. The blood on his clothes was most likely mine. As I watched him, his eyes stared back to mine and held so much sorrow, guilt, and rejection. I had to look away. _

"_Thank you, Jasper," I whispered. _

The last sentence was whispered even in my recollection to Sarah. What no one knew, not Sarah who had learned my deepest thoughts of last night, nor Alice or Rosalie who cleaned me up after the catastrophe, was that Jasper had saved me from the greatest hurt of all last night. If I had let Edward keep me in his arms, I would have endured pain much greater then scrapes on an arm.

My relationship with Edward was on a fine balance. I either hated him, or liked him far too much. And if I let the balance lean towards liking him again, his next rejection would scrape far deeper wounds than the concrete left. If I had let Edward carry me he would have insisted on driving me home. Then he would have cleaned me up with tenderness and the weight of my heart would have thrown the balance off without my conscious decision. And that side of the balance was much riskier than the other.

"No jokes? That's what happened last night." Sarah gasped as I shook my head. "And you didn't tell me about the almost car crash sooner?"

"It was no big deal. My arms sting a bit but it's nothing I haven't felt before. I haven't even noticed it since this morning when the makeup artists covered it up for the photo shoot."

"I was wondering why I didn't see it." Sarah looked like she was trying to gain courage to say something. "Bella did you really see him?" Sarah asked.

"No. I didn't see him. My head was dizzy and there was no possible way I could see from that far away. It was just my mind playing tricks on me." Sarah didn't seem convinced. "You know there is no possible way James," she flinched at his name, "is alive." Her lips pursed together as she thought over what I said.

"Okay, fine. I believe you. But if you have any more suspicions, you better tell me."

"I will. You will be the first. And same goes for you. Although we won't have suspicions because he is dead!"

"Right."

"Right."

"So… Edward Cullen is the biggest dick alive, but saved your life. Isn't that complicated? It's going to be tough to hate him." I grinned. Most times I preferred to talk to Alice. She knew what to say during almost any situation. But in something dire like this, she goes ballistic. She would not be able to move on from the crash. But Sarah and I shared the same DNA. We would both rather not dwell on negative topics and move on to the lighter, easier topics.

"My thoughts exactly. So what do I do?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the rooftop. We talked about the complications that Edward presented. When the conversation was spent we moved on to memories from early childhood. Back when we went shopping together and talked about boys daily. We were both content to steer clear of any uncomfortable topics of conversation.

By the end of the night the laughter was of two small girls with no burdens or dark pasts. The two sisters whose relationship had been strained for four years was now mended, kept together by stitches built from trust.

* * *

**Do you like it? I personally love this chapter. It wrote itself but that's when I feel the story is the best. Tell me what you think Bella's past is now that I gave you a hint. I'm interested in what is going on in everyone's head. **

**To answer questions about the Unknown POV from last chapter: the woman is not important. I put her in there as an unbiased character to show that Bella has true talent and not just looks. She will most likely never be named or mentioned again. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and alerts. You're all awesome!**

**Savy**

**P.S. Reviews are always greatly appreciated :D**


	15. Chapter 15

What I'm about to write is very important so I ask that everyone reads it.

A week ago I came across a song called "One Touch" by Nicole Mullen. The song describes a woman in the bible who bled for years. She was ostracized for and was treated like dirt. Jesus came into her town and there had been a crowd around him. This ill woman pushed through the crowd, getting beat back many times in the process. But when she touched the hem of his garment, she was instantly healed. The bible says that Jesus asked who had touched him in the pressing crowd. He stated that power had been taken from him. The woman said it was her who had touched him and he responded that she was healed by faith.

The song touched so many aspects of my life that I broke down at two o' clock in the morning with no one else awake. I have had to climb more mountains this year than most people have to in a decade. But Jesus does heal us; we just have to have faith in him.

I tell you all of this to say that through that moment with God, I need to start following the path he laid out for me. The path does not include writing a Fanfiction. I love the website dearly, but it takes so much time from my life I find myself thinking about the next chapter of a story rather than listening in church or praying to God.

I am sorry if I have offended you writing this, but I believe you deserve to know the full truth of why I am ending the story. I still haven't decided if I will post the rest of the storyline up or not. I might just put it in messages for those who are interested.

Again, I deeply apologize for having to put an end to this story.

Savannah


End file.
